Princes and Pirates
by PeterPanBCxButch
Summary: How will three princes who just want some freedom feel when pirates enter the equation? How will their worlds be turned upside down? I don't own PPG or RRB! (Their birthdays I've decided are the 11th and 12th of June, personal reasons.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Boys**

**Brick:**

"Son... son...hey son..."I could hear someone talking to me, and I didn't want to move. My bed was too comfy though. I really didn't want to get up. I am a five year old werewolf, and I think I need my sleep. So I moaned and turned over. That was a huge mistake!

"Brick Alexander Jojo! Get up right now young man! Don't make me have to whistle!" A woman screamed in my ear. I immediately sat up in bed and looked at my mother with wide eyes. I knew that my mom wouldn't have hesitated on whistling in my ear. And as you know werewolves' ears are very sensitive, so my mom yelling in my ear already made them hurt. "I'm sorry that was very unlady-like of me. Now, son, get up and get ready." My mom said as she composed herself and started to walk out of the door.

I looked to my side to make sure my little brothers were up. Well, technically we're all the same age, but I was born three minutes before my brothers. But I didn't see them. I began to panic, being the oldest that means that I have to take care of my brothers. But as I was about to yell to my mom I saw that both my brothers were busy doing something else.

Boomer, my blonde haired blue eyed innocent brother, was sitting on the floor playing with his horse. While Butch, my raven haired green eyed tough brother, was fidgeting as he was getting sized for the matching outfit as what Boomer was wearing. Only Boomer was wearing a purple outfit and Butch was being fitted in an orange outfit. They both looked stupid.

"There you go; you may now go play with your toys. It is now your turn." The tailor said as he looked over at me. I hesitantly got up and walked over to the tailor. He started to get everything fitted on me. I paid attention to my brothers playing instead of what was being fitted on me. Boomer kept playing with his white horse figure, while Butch sat down and started playing with his black horse figure. Butch and Boomer weren't fighting and were peacefully playing, so that was a good thing. I decided to put my attention back to tailor. After a few minutes the tailor told me I could go join my brothers.

"You look stupid in that." Butch said scrunching up his face. I looked down at what I was wearing and had to agree. I was wearing a yellow version of the same outfit that my brothers were wearing. Yuck, I hate yellow on me!

"Look who's talking! You look terrible too!" I said looking at Butch's clothes. He looked too and scrunched up his face again in disgust. But before he could say anything more our parents walked in.

"Oh look at my little boys! You all look so handsome! Don't they look amazing Robert?" Our mom cooed as she kneeled next to us. Her caramel hair up in a fancy bun that looked really fancy. She immediately started messing with our crowns. She put them on all of us and then made sure that, one; we didn't take them off and, two, that it wasn't crooked on our heads. She gave Butch a dirty look when he tried to take his off, just to put it back on crooked.

"Yes dear our boys look…charming." Our father said as he gave us boys a wink telling us that he agreed with us. My mom started playing with my short red-ish orange hair and looked into my eyes. My mom's eyes were a weird, but soft green-ish purple color. She started to get tears in her eyes as she looked at all of us. "Ah, my little princes are just growing up so fast. It was only yesterday that you were just born wolf pups." My brothers and I just smiled and hugged her. She stopped crying.

"Well don't worry mommy, we aren't all gown up yet." Boomer said before sticking his thumb in his mouth. Butch rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"That's grown up, Boomer." Our dad said as he helped our mom up to her feet.

"Your majesties, we should get the day started should we not? The princes have kingdom history in a few minutes. And as the tutor has asked, he would like to have the boys wear there crowns during lessons. And to not try to boomerang, throw, play catch, or any other actions in which their crowns are not on their heads to occur." Our personal butler informed our parents. My brothers and I just groaned. Our mother smiled and excused the butler, I don't remember his name.

"Well you three little boys better be good. And do us proud." Our mother said as she smiled and held onto our father's arm.

"Mom, we're five now! We aren't little boys! We're little men, dad even said so!" Butch wined as our mom kissed us on the head. She just smiled and left our room. Our dad stood there formally until we all heard our mother far enough away. Then he looked at us and said, "Keep your crowns, clothes, and shoes on as you have been instructed to do, but don't forget that you still have your lesson stuff to play with!" Our dad then left as if he hadn't just suggested what he had suggested to us. Our dad had been the one to give us ideas about how to pass the time during our boring prince lessons. Our mom still didn't know, and we weren't going to snitch.

As soon as all three of us sat down to play with our figures, our personal royal tutor came in to teach us about the kingdom's history. She started by stating the rules before we were to start. "You are to not play with your shoes or crowns, they must stay on you the whole time because I don't want to get hit in the head by a crown or shoe again. You are to keep all of your clothes on because I don't want to sit here trying to teach you boys while you are taking off your clothes and walking all over in your trousers… again. Alright? Good, now let's start." She said to us as she passed out our journal books that she would give us to write in about some of the key things about our kingdom's history.

**Butch:**

We were sitting on our 'naughty puppy' chairs, and they were really uncomfortable, for what we did during our lesson on our kingdom's history. Our mom was lecturing us about how 'proper little werewolf princes' should act when in a learning environment. It was really boring and I have been just sitting here with my brothers, none of us are really interested.

_**Flashback**_

_Once we received our journals for the key parts of history notes that we are supposed to do, we all looked between each other and then back to our tutor. You should know better than to give us anything so willingly. When her back was turned we started to play with our journals. We would toss them up in the air and catch them. We would immediately stop when the tutor, I don't remember her name, would turn around and look at us. Then when just throwing them to each other or to ourselves, we all agreed and took target. Boomer, carefully and taking his finger out of his mouth, he threw his journal and it hit the tutor's lower back. Brick, doing the same as Boomer, hit her upper back. And then I threw mine and hit her perfectly on the back of her head. She ran out of the room screaming "I'm DONE!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

We've done worse; I mean we did chew on the shoes of all of the guards before. It would have been not so bad if the guards hadn't been wearing them at the point, but we were going through our puppy teething stage at the time.

When our mother finished, she started to tell us about how we were going to be punished. But my brothers and I know exactly how to get out of this kind of trouble and not be punished. The good old, irresistible, fool-proof 'puppy face'. Our mom looked at our faces and gave in, as she always does. It really helped that Boomer threw in the extra cute by sticking his thumb back in his mouth. "Fine! Just please don't do it again!" Our mom begged as she added a little whine in her pleading voice. We nodded. Yes, a new tutor! "Go play!" our dad told us as we got up.

**Boomer :( Next day)**

Mother really is a sucker for that cute little puppy act. My brothers and I wouldn't be able to use later on in our lives, so we might as well use it all we can now. We went and sat back down on the floor. My brothers and I picked up our horse figures and pretended that we were saving princesses from scary obstacles.

"Oh no Boomer look out the evil dragon is about to breath fire!" Brick said as we pretended. We looked terrible in our little prince outfits. We had to wear them again because mother and father had found a temporary tutor for us and **she** was coming in soon.

"How do we defeat the dragon?" I asked we continued to play. Our persons that we were pretending to be knights were trying to figure out how do defeat the dragon and save the princesses.

"Yeah, but don't step to far back or you might get stuck in the sinking sand stuff!" Butch added as we continued.

"It's called quick sand." A girl's voice came from the bedroom doorway. My brothers and I looked to see that the girl who had spoken was standing in the doorway with two other girls. We could tell they were girls because they were wearing dresses under their cloaks. We couldn't see their faces.

"Why not just drive the dragon to fall into the quick sand? Or use a sword and chop out his heart?" Said a girl in a green cloak. The one that had spoken before was wearing a red cloak. **(Hee Hee, get it? Like little red riding hood! Funny!)**

"Ewe, dats gross!" the third girl in a blue cloak said. She had her thumb in her mouth, like I do.

"Who are you and why are you in our room!?" Butch said getting up and scowling at the three girls. He looked tough, but stupid in that orange outfit. Orange really wasn't his color.

"Oh girls, I see you found my boys. Boys, meet your new tutor's daughters. They have asked to be allowed to always wear their cloaks and I have agreed. These girls will be helping their mother since their mother teaches them. They are a little ahead of you, but that might be helpful." Our mother said as she explained why three girls were in our room. Then another woman came in. She was pretty. She had short black hair and teal-ish pink eyes. She had her hair up in a fancy bun.

"Hello your highnesses, I will be your new tutor for a little while. Girls say hello to the boys," The woman, our new tutor, said. She then whispered, but we heard because of our good hearing, "Be nice!"

"Hello, your highnesses." The red cloaked girl greeted with a curtsy.

"Haylo, your highnethes." The girl in the blue cloak greeted with a curtsy and with her thumb still in her mouth. I didn't judge her; I was doing the same thing.

"…Hello, your highnesses." The green cloaked girl greeted with a sigh and a curtsy.

"Hello, I'm Prince Brick." Brick said giving a bow to the girls.

"Haylo, I'm Prince Boomer." I said giving them a bow as well. I took my thumb out of my mouth to tell them my name. But then put it back in my mouth after.

"Hello, I'm Prince Butch." Butch said as he gave them a bow just like we did.

"Well my name is Miss Sarah Kanel. You may call me Miss K if you would like." Our new tutor said as she curtsied like her daughters had. "Now, shall we get started?" Miss K said as she set everything up for us to start our lesson today.

My brothers and I tried to do other stuff while she was teaching us some stuff, but whenever we tried, her girls always stopped us. Their presence stopped us from throwing stuff. And they physically stopped us from changing. That we were embarrassed to change in front of little girls. When our mother told us that we were to show the girls around the castle, or else, we obeyed.

A few hours later, the girls and their mother left. I couldn't find my stash of coins, but one of my brothers always stole mine so it wasn't a big deal. We woke up the next morning to find out we weren't going to see Miss K again. Her daughters and her were only here that day and we would be getting a new tutor later. But as our day went on we found that some of our stuff was missing. Just little useless or meaningless trinkets. _'Where could they have gone?'_ I wondered.** (Oh I don't know. Who could have taken them?!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: There are only werewolves, something else, banshees, and witches. I own only the character I make up, and this simple idea.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Boomer:**

The maids and servants in our castle spent a week seeing what we missing in all. It was really boring, especially when our new tutor tied us to our chairs and threatened to use her wand to make us do our work and pay attention. My brothers and I really missed Miss K, even if she was only here for a day, she at least didn't threaten to cut off my thumb if I didn't get it out of my mouth when I talked.

My brothers, my parents, and I were in the throne room when a servant came in. "Your majesties, we have done a thorough search of the entire castle. A lot of little things are missing. Nothing major, but to put all of those little things together would give someone a good amount of money. We have found that whoever did this left us a note." The servant said as he stood there.

"Well, can you read us the note now, please?" Our father asked getting a little annoyed with the servant. And people say I'm the dumb one, this guy was acting way stupider than I do. And I'm FIVE!

"Yes, here it is. 'Dear Majesties…' I don't know what it says exactly. It isn't very clear writing. It looks unneat." The servant said before Butch practically ripped it out of his hands and brought it back over to us.

**Butch:**

"You're an idiot. How can't you read this?" I asked looking beyond peeved at this stupid servant. How couldn't he see what the note said. Wow, I call Boomer stupid sometimes; I should really rethink my definition of stupid because Boomer is way smarter than this guy.

"So what does it say boys?" Our parents asked as we looked over our shoulder to look at them, and then went back to reading the note.

"It says, _'Dear Majesties, We have taken many little valuables that you shouldn't need. I mean why you would really need a real silver spoon when you have plenty more? You don't know us and we don't want to know you. You may be wondering who we are, well we're pirates. We are taking your valuables to live off of because we are retired pirates. We aren't very old, but we are leaving pirating now because we want to be happy and have a family._

_ 'We would love to let you know that you should clean up the hole that we made to get into the castle. I mean we are huge pirates and we made a human sized hole in your lovely castle. Enjoy your royalty, and hope your family is happy. Goodbye, Retired Pirates.'_ That's all that's on here." Brick read. He was the best at reading right now, but it doesn't matter.

My parents held their hand out to take the note. Brick handed them the note and we waited for them to respond. The looked at the paper from all angles. They had confused looks on their faces. I mean, it wasn't that hard to read, so why were they looking at it with confused looks on their faces. "Boys, how did you read this?" Our father asked trying to figure out how we read the paper. That was really easy.

"What do you mean? It looks like our handwriting style." We all said to our parents.

"So either this pirate never learned how to write or they weren't retired pirates at all. What do you think Bea?" Our father asked looking at our mother. She just looked at the note and figured that they may not have learned to write very well when they were younger. It really doesn't take that much time to learn how to write, and I don't even like to learn stuff!

Our parents sent us out to play in the garden. They said they had to figure out who it was that is a retired pirate and would put a hole in the side of the lower part of the castle. And then would go and steal useless junk that we didn't really need. Though I would like my real silver ring back. It wasn't valuable, but it was what my dad had given me so I wouldn't miss him when he was off doing business with other kingdoms. It was too big for me right now, but it was a masculine thick ring with an M on it. The M is for Michael, my middle name and my grandfather's name.

We were almost to the garden's hill when I saw a thick branch, which the servants that are supposed to take care of the garden forgot to get. I ran over and grabbed it up and held it up in a fighting stance with the stick as a sword. My brothers saw some sticks too and grabbed them. We started to play fight. We then came up with a new situation that we were in. Boomer kept his thumb in his mouth most of the time, but I can't judge him. Brick would yell at me if I did and I was having too much fun.

We were fighting off three giant dragons that were protecting their treasure and a princess. We were back-to-back-to back and we were having fun. We pretended that we had gotten almost hit by the dragon's fire. "Boomer look out the dragon is about to breath fire!" Brick said as he tackled Boomer to the ground to save him from the dragon's fire.

"Hey, I could use your help right now. I am the only one not resting from attacking these dragons. Come one help already!" I yelled as my brothers got up and we stood in our stance.

After a lot of 'fighting' we defeated the dragons. They were really annoying. Then we began to make our way to the princesses. They were standing still watching us. We felt pride that they had seen. When we saw the princesses, we ran to them and asked if they were alright. We picked up the princesses bridal style. And asked if any of the dragons had hurt them. That's when we noticed something.

"Duhraguns, where!?" The 'princess' that Boomer was holding.

"I don't think there are any dragons. Just calm down they were…" The one Brick had said trying to explain.

"LET ME DOWN!" someone screamed in my ear. I dropped the person I was holding. They landed on their butt and growled at me for dropping them. Wait; there are three girls in our garden! "I didn't mean drop me! I meant put me nicely on the ground! And you two put my sisters down!"

"That would be better if you don't mind." The girl Brick was holding said. My brothers put the girls down and the one Brick had been holding stood by the one I was holding, while the one Boomer was holding went and hid behind the one I was holding. That's when we remembered that we knew them, well kind of.

"You're those three girls that came with their mom to tutor us that one day." Brick said as we looked at them. They were wearing their cloaks still. They never seem to take them off.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet again." The one in red said.

"Well it is our garden. What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at all of them. The green one still looked mad that I had dropped her, but she was the one that screamed in my ear. And my ears are sensitive.

"We came to see if we could find out bracelets. We had them while we were here, but then as soon as we left we noticed that they were gone. You wouldn't know where they are would you?" the green one asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, maybe the retiurd pirts took them." Boomer said with his finger still in his mouth.

"Translation?" the green one asked.

"He said maybe the retire pirates took your bracelets. We were robbed by some retired pirates while you were here. They took useless or meaningless trinkets that put together would make a lot, but not alone." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Retired pirates? Was anything left, anything they did that might still be around?" the red one asked. We still couldn't see their faces, their hoods were in the way.

"They left a giant hole in our lower castle." Brick said trying to help.

"Then there are only two specific retired pirates that could have done it. We know who they are because we've seen them in town." The red one said.

"Dayre scary!" the blue one spoke up.

"Well then come one! We need you to tell our parents!" Brick said as my brothers and I grabbed their hands and pulled them to the throne room. When we got into the room our parents had confused looks on their faces. But that could be expected since we did just pull three girls into the room behind us.

"They know who did this pirate thief thing!" we all yelled pointing at the three cloaked girls.

**Brick:**

The girls in the cloaks started to explain that the only retired pirates that could have done this were Macker Mison, a lonely retired pirate that just wanted to live in a bar, but kept getting kicked out of them. And John Fraiy, a retired cruel pirate that left pirating after he sent his family out to sea to die.

Our parents took in all the information that the girls were providing them. They knew a lot because both pirates had hit on their mother while they were walking through town. When they finished we were all dismissed while our parents informed the guards to go arrest the pirates. We took the girls to our room. My brothers and I grabbed our night wear and changed in the closet. We were too embarrassed to change in front of them.

They were sitting on our bed when we came out. I don't know what they thought because I couldn't see any of their faces. My brothers and I sat across from them. We still had to try to climb up the bed post to get up.

"You guys…girls are allowed to stay here if you would like. And if your mom wouldn't mind." I told them as I looked at them. They nodded their heads.

"Hey get out of my face!" The one in green yelled at Butch.

"How can I be in your face if I can't see your face!?" Butch scowled back. He had been trying to look under her hood. "Don't you ever take those off?" Butch said frustrated.

"Yes, but we aren't comfortable taking them off while we're here. It wouldn't be apprieate." The green one said back at Butch while crossing her arms.

"She means appropriate. It wouldn't be appropriate to take our cloaks off. Our mother told us to not take our cloaks or hoods off until we have arrived home. And we wish to do as she has asked us to do." The one across from me said. I really liked her cloak though. It was my favorite color, red.

"Can you not stare at me?" the one in blue asked as she took her finger out of her mouth and put her hands on her waist. Boomer had been staring. She seemed peeved.

"Are planning on trying anything on my sister? Because I will personally hit you if you are!" The one in green said as she, as I can guess, stared down Boomer. Boomer just shook his head 'no' and looked at the bed. We decided to just go to sleep. We only had the one bed so the girls went on one side while we went on the other.

In the middle of the night my brothers and I woke up in the dark. There was a noise that was out of place that had woken us. My brothers and I looked around our room. We couldn't see very well because we weren't mature enough to see in the dark yet. But we did see four people jump out our window. Only there was one holding the other three. They looked like they were tied up. And the one holding the other three looked at us and had glowing eyes of a cat. They were a shiny pink-ish teal. Then they jumped.

We had gotten up to stand in front of the bed. When they jumped we looked out the window, but they were gone. We looked to where the girls were supposed to be. But they were the ones to be taken! They were the tied up little ones that the other one had grabbed. My brothers and I started to yell, "Mom!"

In record time, both of our parents were in our room and trying to comfort my brothers and me as we were crying. And don't judge us, we are five year olds! We felt as if we had failed. We weren't able to save three little girls who had put their safety in our hands. And we didn't help save them.

When we had calmed down, Butch found that there was a note on the bed where the girls had been. We read it, "_Dear Reader, You will never find them. And by the time you would they would be gone."_


	3. Chapter 3: Whoops!

**Chapter 3: Whoops!**

**?:**

"Wow, I can't believe we got all of this! I mean do you see all of this?! And they don't even know that they have been robbed! This is the best!" My sister said. She was very enthusiastic about all of this. We had just come from this town's kingdom, where our mother had been tutoring the three princes. They had shown us around their castle, it was very pretty.

Our mother looked down at all three of us and smiled. "You know I'm not very fond of stealing or at least not as much as she is," my other sister said pointing at our sister who was rolling her eyes. "But I have to agree, that was really a job well done. They didn't see us doing anything, no one did. It's a good thing no one will ever know that we had stolen from them."

"Whoops!" I said looking at my sisters and mom with a guilty look. We all stopped and they looked at me with a confused look on their faces. I giggled nervously, "I may have left a note for the king and king telling them that they were missing some stuff, but not to worry too much. And that I hoped they have a happy family. But I signed it as a Retired Pirate, so then they wouldn't know that it was us."

"Sweetheart, that was very thoughtful of you. But now we look suspicious. We'll have to figure out how to stop looking so guilty of actually being the thieves. Let me think it over. It's a good thing you told me before we had left. Well, I should get you to you-know-who's house now." Our mother said as she gave us all a little smile. My sisters and I all just whined. We didn't want to leave our mother.

"But we don't want to go there! Come on, mother please don't make us go and stay with him. Last time we visited he was drunk, and we had to defend ourselves from him. And we were only three at the time! You don't come at your daughters with a broken glass bottle after you were drinking!" My sister said voicing all of our thoughts. Our father was terrible, but our sister had taken the majority of it. She had been protecting us, she was the tough one. She even had the scar on the back of her shoulder from our last visit to our father's house.

"Young lady, he is your father. You need a father!" Our mother told all of us as she looked worried at all of us. She knew we really didn't want to go. She could see it in our eyes. Well not really right now because our cloak hoods were covering most of our faces, but we could see. Mine was a blue cloak, while my middle sister was wearing a green cloak, and our older sister was wearing a red cloak. All of our cloaks had inside pouches where we could put our small things, like money, in.

"Technically all we really need is a father** figure**. We don't need our father. And besides I have to agree with her." Our oldest sister said as she pointed at our middle sister.

"Stho do I. Fater Figer." I said as I still had my thumb back in my mouth. I don't really know why I put my thumb in my mouth, but I do. I am only five you know! You can't blame me.

"Blossom Alexiana Utonium! Buttercup Mara Utonium! Bubbles Terra Utonium! You girls are telling me, your mother that you refuse to go to your father's house?!" Our mother said in a serious tone.

We looked at each other real quick and said together, "Yes!" though it sounded like 'Teth' with my thumb in my mouth. Our mom just looked at us for a moment before she brought us all into a hug. We hugged her back until she stepped back to look at all of us. "That's my little pirate girls! I love you!" she said as she brought us into another hug. **(This is Bubbles!)**

**Blossom:**

It's been a week of my sisters and our mother staying in this town trying to figure out what we could do to take the suspicion off of us. None of us could think of anything to cover up for Bubbles giving the king and queen a note telling them that they had been robbed.

"Why don't we just go and tell them that we lost something while we were there? Then when they tell their parents that we had something taken from us as well, they won't think it was us who took their belongings." My middle sister said as she got up from lying on the ground staring at the sky. We were sitting on a grass hill at the time.

"Wow, Buttercup that is actually a perfect plan!" I said as I looked at my sister with amazement. She rolled her eyes at my amazement.

"That should work. Good work darling!" Our mother said as we all got up. We started to figure out how we were going to get into the castle to put our plan; the one Buttercup came up with, into action.

Our mother told us that we were to stay until she would come pick us up from the castle. We were to stay in the princes' room until she comes. Then she went into town to do some last minute stuff while my sisters and I stayed at the edge of the kingdom wall. My sisters and I looked at the giant wall in front of us. We looked at each other and gave a small smile because we've climbed up taller walls than this. This wall would be easy.

When we got to the top of the wall we heard some voices. They sounded like boys, like boys our age. And sure enough, when we looked into the kingdom's garden, we saw the three princes playing. One of them, the one with black hair, grabbed a stick and held it up like a sword. But it was a bad stance to be holding a sword. The other two, the one with blonde hair and the one with orange-ish red hair like mine, found sticks also and started to play along. They had the same bad stance as their brother. They should really know how to hold a sword correctly.

"Well they're holding those 'swords' all wrong!" Buttercup whispered to Bubbles and I as we sat there. We both nodded in agreement. We then started to climb down. The boys still hadn't seen us climbing down. They didn't even notice us when we had gotten all the way down. We stood at the top of a little hill in the garden.

**Buttercup:**

Those three princes were playing some kind of game not even noticing us on the top of a hill in **their** garden. I crossed my arms waiting for them to notice that we were standing here. They just kept playing.

"Boomer look out the dragon is about to breath fire!" The one with hair the color of Blossom's said to the boy with blonde hair like Bubbles. Bubbles always had her golden blonde hair in two pigtails. While Blossom had her hair in a ponytail with a bow like always. While I had my hair down like always. Our hair was short still.

"Hey, I could use your help right now. I am the only one not resting from attacking these dragons. Come one help already!" The prince with my color hair said as he pretended to defeat what I think they were imagining as a dragon.

After a little while of watching them trying to defeat the 'dragons' that were attacking them. They then looked over to where we were standing. They started to run toward us. It didn't occur to any of us girls to move.

Next thing we know we are being asked if we were hurt by the dragons and being whisked up into their arms. It was already bad enough that I had to wear a dress for this, but now he was lifting me up into the air like I couldn't stand on our own.

Bubbles started whining in fear thinking that the 'dragons' that they boys had been fighting were real. Blossom then decided to calm Bubbles down by telling her that the 'dragons' weren't real and that the boys weren't really fighting dragons.

I'd had enough of this prince holding me. They were oblivious to the fact that we were really in their arms. And I really decided that I wanted down! "LET ME DOWN!" I yelled in his ear. Bad idea! He dropped me on my butt! They seemed to then realize that we were real. "I didn't mean drop me! I meant put me nicely on the ground! And you two put my sisters down!" I yelled as I lifted myself off the ground.

"That would be better if you don't mind." Blossom said as politely as she could. The princes put my sisters down and Blossom came and stood by me, while Bubbles ran and hid behind me still worried about the 'dragons'. That's when realization seemed to cross their minds as they looked at us.

"You're those three girls that came with their mom to tutor us that one day." The prince with Blossom's hair color said, I think his name was Prince Brick, but couldn't remember.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet again." Blossom said being polite.

"Well it is our garden. What are you doing here?" The prince with black hair asked as he looked at all of us. I still looked mad at him for dropping me, but I was the one that screamed in his ear. I think his ears are sensitive. And when I yelled it hurt his ears, I know mine would hurt, since my ears are sensitive too.

"We came to see if we could find out bracelets. We had them while we were here, but then as soon as we left we noticed that they were gone. You wouldn't know where they are would you?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest acting like I was really curious about bracelets that we didn't even have.

"No, maybe the retiurd pirts took them." The blonde said with his finger still in his mouth.

"Translation?" I asked not understanding what the blonde prince, Prince Boomer, had said.

"He said maybe the retire pirates took your bracelets. We were robbed by some retired pirates while you were here. They took useless or meaningless trinkets that put together would make a lot, but not alone." The black haired one, Prince Butch, said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Retired pirates? Was anything left, anything they did that might still be around?" Blossom asked trying to sound surprised and helpful. They still couldn't see our faces; our hoods were in the way.

"They left a giant hole in our lower castle." Prince Brick said trying to help.

"Then there are only two specific retired pirates that could have done it. We know who they are because we've seen them in town." Blossom said going with the situation.

"Dayre scary!" Bubbles spoke up with her thumb in her mouth.

"Well then come one! We need you to tell our parents!" That Prince Brick said as his brothers and him grabbed our hands and pulled us behind them to the throne room. When we all got into the room their parents had confused looks on their faces. But that could be expected since they had just dragged three girls into the room behind them, in front of their parents.

"They know who did this pirate thief thing!" They yelled pointing at my sisters and me.

The king and queen looked at us expectantly. Blossom decided to take the lead, as she usually does, and tell them that the pirates were Macker Mison, a stupid retired pirate who was just looking to get drunk. He was stupid and deserved to get blamed. He kept hitting on our mother. And then Blossom said that the other retired pirate was John Fraiy. She described him as a retired pirate that sent his family away.

Yes, that is what he did in a way. But he just drove them away. He was a terrible father to us. And as far as our mother and us we concerned he was to think we were dead. Blossom blamed them to be the retired pirates. It worked out since neither could write very well when drinking.

The boys then took us to their room. They went into their closet and changed. My sisters and I looked at the bed. It was a bit taller than us, but shouldn't be too hard to get up on. I mean come on if three little werewolf princes can get up onto the bed every night, then so can us three girls.

We crouched on the ground looking at the edge of the tall bed. We then pounced onto the top of the bed. Our hoods of our cloaks came off of our hoods. We could each see each other's eyes; Bubbles' light sky blue eyes, Blossom's intriguing crystal pink eyes, and they looked at my light emerald green eyes. But we could also see each other's defining characteristic, our cat ears. Blossom's ears were an orange tabby cat ears, Bubbles' ears were a fuzzy white cat ears, and my ears were a pair of black ears with specks of tan-ish orange in them. We all heard the three princes starting to come out and immediately put our hoods on as we crossed our legs in a lady-like fashion.

"You guys…girls are allowed to stay here if you would like. And if your mom wouldn't mind." Prince Brick told us as he looked at Blossom. We nodded our heads telling them that we would be staying.

"Hey get out of my face!" I yelled at Prince Butch. He had leaned closer to me and was trying to lift my hood. I couldn't let him do that, none of could let that happen. If they did then they would find out what we were. And my sisters and I can't put away our ears until we turn six years old. One annoying flaw to us.

"How can I be in your face if I can't see your face!?" Prince Butch scowled back at me. I smirked. "Don't you ever take those off?" he asked frustrated.

"Yes, but we aren't comfortable taking them off while we're here. It wouldn't be apprieate." I retorted back at Prince Butch while crossing my arms.

"She means appropriate. It wouldn't be appropriate to take our cloaks off. Our mother told us to not take our cloaks or hoods off until we have arrived home. And we wish to do as she has asked us to do." Blossom said.

"Can you not stare at me?" Bubbles asked as she took her finger out of her mouth and put her hands on her waist. Prince Boomer had been staring.

"Are planning on trying anything on my sister? Because I will personally hit you if you are!" I said as I stared down Prince Boomer. He just shook his head 'no' and looked at the bed. We decided to just go to sleep. They only had the one bed, so we went on one side while the boys went on the other.

Near midnight, I think, my sisters and I felt someone touching our cat ears. My first reaction was to attack, but then I realized that it was our mom. She nodded for us to follow her to the window. We got up and she picked us up and started to get ready to jump when we heard the boys wake up. Our mother jumped sooner than we were ready. We heard the boys start to cry, we all felt really bad. They probably felt responsible for not protecting us or something. Maybe we'll come back some time and tell them that it wasn't their fault.


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

**Sorry i been busy! But here is next chapter! Hope you peoples like my story! This is my first one! I like my story! This is a short chapter, it was because i felt sympathy for all of them. So here is the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 'Dream'**

**No One:**

It had been almost a year since the boys had failed to protect the three girls that they had felt they had needed to protect. They were still upset. Their birthday festival, that was an every year thing, didn't cheer them up; their parents didn't know what else to do. They just went through their everyday lives. They just didn't smile or laugh or act happy the whole time.

Their birthdays had past about two weeks ago. They had just turned six. They each got to choose what they wanted to pursue what they were interested in. But they still hadn't chosen. The boys had changed. Boomer never had his thumb in his mouth, Butch barely talked, Brick didn't pay attention to most places he went, and all of the boys were obedient and good during lessons.

The night thirteen days after the boys' birthday the boys climbed into bed. They started to drift off to sleep. They woke a few hours later to the sound of rustling near their bed. They felt the bed get more pressure on it and move slightly. They could see in the dark clearly now. They all made a move to attack the intruder, or intruders.

Brick's fist got caught, Boomer's fist stopped before it made contact, and Butch's fist got caught and then he was flipped. "Do you mind not hitting us!?" the three girls in front of them asked in a whisper. They were all wearing cloaks. They sat in front of the boys. The red cloaked one sat in front of Brick. The blue cloaked one sat in front of Boomer. And the green cloaked one sat in front of Butch when he sat up again.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" the boys shouted. They forgot that they were supposed to be quiet. They turned to the sound of feet coming down the hall. The boys looked back to where the girls were supposed to be, but weren't when the door burst open.

"Boys are you alright?!" the boys' parents asked in worried tones.

"We're fine. We all just had nightmare about losing each other and then we woke up and were happy they weren't real." Boomer said telling them an excuse. Their parents believed them and left.

Butch got smacked upside the head. "Ow!" he said rubbing his head. "Do you want everyone to know that three girls are in your room at night!?" the green cloaked one asked.

"Sorry, it's just that we are happy to know that you guys… girls are okay!" Brick whisper yelled. The boys shrugged their shoulders and smiled at the girls. The girls just sighed.

"Yes, we are okay. We just wanted you to know that. We heard you get upset when our mom took out your window that night. We didn't know she was coming that late, we thought she was coming the next day later on. But she came really early. We couldn't come back for a while, our mom had business elsewhere and this was our birthday present." The one in red said.

"Birthday present? When are your birthdays?" Boomer asked genuinely intrigued.

"Our birthday was just a week and six days ago. We are now six! We just wanted to say sorry for scaring you three with our leaving last time." The girl in blue said.

"So your birthdays are the day after ours? That's cool!" Boomer said as he smiled a little bigger at the blue cloaked girl.

"Our mom had a latter when she came and got us last time." The girl in green said trying to ease the confusion the boys had about how their mom got them out.

"Can we know who you guys are?" the girls nodded against it. "Or can you at least take off the hoods?" Butch asked hopeful of seeing what the girls really looked like. The girls nodded and removed their hoods. Brick looked at the girl in front of him. She had crystal pink eyes and long orange-ish red hair like his hair color in a ponytail. He thought she looked really pretty. He smiled. Boomer looked at the little angel **(if only he knew)** in front of him. She had pretty blonde hair like his in piggy tails and light blue eyes. He smiled at her happy. Butch just looked at the raven haired girl with her hair down and light emerald eyes looking at him. He could see her face, her pretty face.

The girls looked at the boys and smiled back at them. "Well, for the time being, as in only for a few hours tonight, you can call us by a codename. That way we know who you are talking to. I'll go by Flower." The girl in red(Blossom) said.

"I'll go by Sky." The girl in blue (Bubbles) said.

"I'll go by Clover." The girl in green (Buttercup) said. She then crossed her arms.

"Well, okay. Hey… Flower, want to go look in the library? You can have a book as a late birthday present." Brick asked Blossom. She smiled and nodded. They got off the bed and quietly left the room candle in hand.

"Sky, you want to go to the stables and meet all of our animals. Or at least the ones we're allowed to see and be around on our own?" Boomer asked hopeful of Bubbles. She nodded and followed him.

"Well… want to mess with my brothers' stuff and then walk around the castle for a bit… Clover?" Butch said when everyone else had gone, hoping Buttercup would say yes.

"That is very unkind and unlady-like!" Buttercup said looking at Butch and crossing her arms. "When do we start!?" She asked as she uncrossed her arms and had a devious look on her face.

(Brick and Blossom)

They searched through the library and found tons of books. Blossom was interested in all of them. She thought it was so cool to have so much to read. Her house had little books. She finally found a book about the stars, and a book about a weird mystery. Brick just smiled and let her have them both.

He realized that he wanted to go off and learn more about navigating using the stars. That was what he wanted to learn more about. And it was because of this girl called 'Flower' and her enthusiasm.

(Bubbles and Boomer)

They were looking at all of the stalls with the horses. They weren't allowed in, but the horses would come to the edge of the stall and let them pet them. They both talked about their love of nature. They talked about if they thought it was possible to ever not have to go on land or ever go into the ocean. And what might help if you got hurt while on a ship or somewhere without a medicine person. Boomer gave Bubbles a baby kitten that was just walking around. She was ecstatic.

Boomer realized that what he wanted to learn about most was what plants could help in healing someone if you were stuck somewhere without a medic. He could thank 'Sky' for helping him decide.

(Buttercup and Butch)

Buttercup and Butch started out by putting Brick's trousers in Boomer's shirt drawer and vice versa. They then messed with Brick's small book collection by putting it out of order. They then put all of Boomer's plants in different spots, where it would be harder for them to get the right amount sun compared to others. They then messed with Butch's brother's pillows, swapping the pillow cases to confuse them.

They then started to walk around the halls. They found paintings and guards that were starting to fall asleep while on post. They would quickly and quietly tie the shoe strings together and run. They talked about all the cool things in the kingdom. Buttercup told Butch that there are different ways to always defend yourself with any ordinary tool around. And that it is easy to use it like a sword. Butch gave Buttercup a small dagger that he had found. Her face lit up and immediately hugged him to his surprise.

Butch wanted to learn how to defend himself. He wanted to learn how to use a sword properly and to know how to properly protect himself and those around him. He wanted all of this before, but 'Clover' had reminded him of all of it. He was happy.

Three hours later the girls left and the boys went back to bed. They actually went to bed with smiles on their faces and an idea of what they wanted to learn more about for their own personal studies. They all went to sleep dreaming of what had just happened, and what they would do if they ever saw the three girls in the cloaks again.

While the boys went to bed, the girls made their way to the docks. They quietly climbed up the walkway and went to the ship's wheel. There stood the girls' mother. She smiled at them the minute she saw them. They all had something new with them. She ordered everyone on deck to set sails. They had to hurry and leave. It would be bad to draw attention to a pirate ship.

"How was it my little pirates?" their mother asked.

"Perfect." That was all that the girls said before going to bed thinking about some boys who surprised them with giving them gifts.

* * *

**I had to let the boys know that the girls were okay. They would go insane if they hadn't known, and this gives them some confidence. I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Years Later

**This is a time skipped chapter! I just wanted to let everyone know that! Please Review when done! I feel like no one like my story! Well Love everyones! NOW READ PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: 11 years later**

**Brick:**

"Your highness …Prince Brick… It is time for you to wake up your highness." I knew that voice it belonged to George, my own personal butler, that I got when I turned seven and got separate rooms from my brothers. We had each gotten a new room. The room we all used to share was now used for special guests. That meant that I was able to redecorate, or have George and some other servants really do it. My room was now a deep red on almost every surface in my room; including the red oak of the floor boards, red oak of my bed, and red on all my furniture.

The only thing that wasn't red was my ceiling. My ceiling was completely black. It had painted constellations on it. I had only my favorite constellations painted on it. At night I would hold a candle up to look at all of them. I've been learning all I can about stars and constellations, and what they stand for. I have been learning how to use them to navigate. I started learning everything I could ten years, eleven months, and three weeks ago. It was almost my brother's and my birthday.

I have many tutors. Three are for learning about navigation, stars, and their meanings. The other five were for the normal prince studies; the history of the kingdom, how to correctly keep track of trades, and how most dangers can be fixed, etc. It was pretty boring. I just barely got through all of the normal studies. The only reason I did was due to my personal studies that I would attend every day after my normal studies were over.

We only had a week until our birthday. I reluctantly got off of my bright red clothed queen size bed. I looked sleepily at George as I sat up. "Thank you George. You are excused. I will call for some others to come help me prepare for the day." I said as George bowed and left the room. He was a warlock, but he only used his magic to better prepare things, like any butler would normally do.

I rang the little bell to call my servants. They quickly came in, a tailor was among them. I didn't like what would have to wear, but soon I would be able to choose what color to wear, as would my brothers. We continued to wear certain colors over the years. I wore yellow. The tailor informed me that he was in to get my measurements to make my formal attire for in a week, my birthday, when I growled at him. Can't be too safe, now can you. He attended to the measurements. He found that I was just about six foot five. I already knew that, but it made me feel better about the day. I had a small, not easily noticed, prideful smile now on my face.

The tailor was surprised by my height though. This must have been a special tailor because the normal tailors that came in here already knew how tall I was. That just made me even more proud of myself. But my father still had me beat. He was six foot ten. And I could never think of outgrowing him, especially since my mother's side was always short. She was tallest, five foot five inches.

The tailor finished getting all of my measurements and then my other servants got back to helping me get ready for the day. I still hate that I have to wear yellow. It was such a gross color. The sun is not yellow, it was orange-ish red. It was like a deep bright star version of my hair. My servants took my hair and combed through it. It was still short, but it now reached my shoulder blades. I then put on my crown. It was more detailed than the one I had as a younger prince. This one had rubies encrusted into some of it.

When they were finished I thanked them and then left. I walked down the long hallway to the dining hall, the smaller one, to eat breakfast. We have two dining halls; one was for normal days, and one was for formal events. When I entered the room I bowed to my father to show respect for him. I then took my seat next to him on the left.

**Boomer:**

I woke up that morning smiling as I usually do. I smiled because when I opened my eyes I would notice the plants that I had near my sill of my window still growing. Then I would see all the blue around my room. Blue was my most favorite color of all time. I had everything deep blue. The wood paneling on my floor was a light oak, the bed was oak as well, but the servants figured out a way to make it have a blue tint to it, they did the same for all of my furniture in my room.

I looked at the comfy, queen size bed that I now had all to myself. I had it since I turned seven and received my own room as did my brothers. Every piece of cloth that was on my bed was a deep blue. I would go back to bed, but I knew that I would have to get back up to get ready in a few minutes. I would have to get dressed, go enjoy breakfast, then head to the learning hall with my two 'older' brothers to learn the basic prince studies, and then after all of that I would have my personal lessons.

My personal lessons made the prince studies bearable. They were my favorite part of the day. I was able to learn from my three tutors about the importance of plants, the uses of plants to heal, and what plants are fatal. I had chosen to learn about all of these things ten years, eleven months, and three weeks ago. And it was my favorite part of my day; it seemed like a perfect and intriguing learning time.

My personal butler, Mark, came into my room. He used his magic, as he always does, to tidy my bed as my other servants came in and began to get me ready for my day. I didn't like that I was to wear purple, but soon I hopefully wouldn't have to. I also got sized for my formal birthday prince outfit that I would wear in a week for my birthday. I couldn't wait for my brothers' and my birthday!

The tailor was quick in preparing my measurements. They seemed surprised that I was five foot nine inches. I was the shortest of my brothers and me. I got my height from my mother's side of the family. My ears added an inch and a half though, as they did for every werewolf. My crown had encrusted dark sapphires in some places on it. It sat nicely on my golden blonde hair that side swiped to both sides.

Once the servants finished preparing me, I left and walked down the long hallway to our smaller dining hall. When I arrived I bowed to my father to show him my respect to him. Then I noticed my brother Brick already sitting in his chair to the left of our father. I took my seat to the right of our father and gave my brother a nod and a smile.

**Butch:**

I didn't want to get up. Not even when my personal butler, Mitch, and his mate, Robin, came in and told me to get up. They were always together. They were warlock/witch, but to all werewolves a marriage between two beings that aren't werewolves are mated. I only decided to wake up when I heard Mitch and Robin starting to make out in my room. I knew that they were from the small giggles that Robin would make.

"Ugh… Go into a different room! I'm up! Now go before you have to clean up my puke!" I said sitting up. They stopped and, in synch, used their magic to tidy up my messed up bed. I tossed and turned in the night. They then left. I looked around at my dark green room. My floor boards, furniture, and the wood of my bed were the only things that weren't green. They were made of black walnut wood. It made my room better. I had a crossing sword wall thing on the wall across from my bed.

Within minutes all of my personal servants came in. They helped me get prepared for the day ahead of me. They helped get me dressed into orange clothes. I still hate the color orange! You just don't put orange on me. It looks terrible! And they continued to help me no matter how much I complained about being able to do it all on my own. They ignored me like they did every day.

The tailor that had come in with stopped them for a few minutes to take my measurements. The tailor was surprised that I was five foot ten. He must have been new because everyone already knows that I am the mix of both my sides of my family's heights. But once he was done, all my servants went back to helping me get ready, even if I could do it on my own. I mean my brothers and I are going to be seventeen in a week!

When they finished they tried to un-spike my hair. It didn't work, so they gave up and put my emerald encrusted crown on my head and left. I then made my way down the long hallway to the dining hall. I sat next to my 'older' brother, Brick. I had bowed to show my respect to my father when I walked in. The kitchen servants came out with our breakfast. Though it still felt weird to not eat breakfast with our mother sitting at the other end of the table, she had died when my brothers and I had been ten. She had died of some sickness. And over seven years it still felt weird to eat without her.

"Well, that was an extraordinary breakfast. But before you go to your studies I have two things to say. First, your normal studies have been canceled for today." My father said. I did a silent cheer in my head, '_Yes! I get to go straight to my defense, combat, and fighting tutors today. I've been taking lessons for ten years, eleven months, and three weeks now! And soon it will all pay off. My tutors think that I am the best they have trained and a quick study.' _I thought to myself as I began to smile. "And second I would like to ask, one more time to be sure. Do you boys truly want to take a ship out to sea and sail around for a year, starting the night of your birthday?" Our father asked looking at all of us. We turned to look at each other before we all responded, "Yes, father!"

**Bubbles:**

When I woke up I found that Blossom was already up. She was sitting at our desk looking over our plans. Blossom made us agree to plan every land operations we did. She insisted that we be sure about everything when on land. She was looking through our plans that we had set up to help Buttercup get what she needed. Buttercup was still asleep though. I went over and started Blossom finalize some of the plans until Buttercup would wake up.

**Blossom:**

As soon as I'd woken up I went to make sure all of our plans were perfect. I just had to get Buttercup a perfect ship. If I didn't she would be stuck using this one. And after our mother died when we were eight, and this was her ship, we decided to share it. But with Buttercup needing a ship, she had to use this one. So that made Bubbles and I very uncomfortable. Especially with Buttercup being notorious, and her sense of needing to go destroy any ship that tried to oppose her. That and she didn't want to stay any longer on this ship without Bubbles and I, we knew that when we left, Buttercup would break down each night. It was hardest on Buttercup when our mother died. So we agreed to help find Buttercup the perfect ship. Bubbles and I figured it would be the perfect birthday present for her.

Sides every year she got us something special for our birthdays. About three years ago she helped me take down an army of royal ships because she had 'borrowed with no intention to return' a deep colored, beautiful, perfect ship for my birthday. She did the same for Bubbles a month later as a late birthday present. She also found treasure enough to go into a town and buy us trinkets each year. And you should know that Buttercup does not like to give up her treasure for anything. So this was our way to pay her back for what she has done for us.

We were near the kingdom of Regal. We had been near it for some time now and Buttercup had seen a ship that she liked. So I was getting all the plans ready for us to 'borrow with no intention to return', or steal, the ship for her when Bubbles woke up and started to help me. Buttercup was still out on her green dyed hammock next to my pink hammock. Bubbles' light blue hammock was closest to the desk and was on the other side of my hammock. Buttercup turned in her hammock so that instead of being on her back, she was now laying on her stomach with her arm hanging down. Bubbles and I giggled at our sister sleeping.

"Okay, so as far as I can tell, that ship is very well equipped for fighting other ships, going great speeds, and going unnoticed. It is a deep dark wood color, she'll love it. Especially since she can design it with all of the green she wants." I whispered to Bubbles.

"That and it is an exceptionally important boat. It has to be someone important to have that ship. But how do we get it?" Bubbles asked looking at all of the plans.

"You know that I can hear you and I have an idea to get **my** ship!" Buttercup said almost making Bubbles and I scream. She had a devious look on her face. I knew she would figure out what we were doing at some point or another. So might as well let her help. "I've known since the first moment we saw that ship. So let me do this, we get a ship out of it and money too. Trust me I did some 'research' as you would say on that ship."

"Fine we'll let you decide how to get the ship for your birthday. Just get us something good for our presents." I said rolling my eyes.

**Butch:**

My brothers and I finished 'discussing', more like arguing, with our father on the benefits of us going and sailing for a year. As we know there are dangers out at sea and that we may just seem like another trading ship, we will be well equip to handle other kingdoms thinking that we are traders.

The only danger, that we really don't know a solution to, which we really have to be careful of are pirates. No tutor can teach us how to deal with pirates. I may have some defense training, so that could help, but we still don't know what a good solution would be to avoid them. So it took a while to re-convince our father that we would be okay. But it finally worked.

I was working with my three tutors, as were my brothers with their tutors. My three tutors said that to prepare for my voyage I would have to be able to defend and defeat all three of my tutors in a certain order. I just agreed and we bowed to each other before we started. First I fought Conol, my easiest tutor. He was predictable when he was fighting. I defeated him within two minutes. Then my tutor McCal bowed to me as I did to him, he was harder, but I did defeat him within five minutes. Once we were done, I went on and bowed to my last tutor, Shaun, I knew that he was the hardest. I knew that he was going to go for my weak points. I had studied his movements when he would fight. Then we began.

He made a strike and I blocked, then he would make another strike at a different weak point, but I blocked again. This continued until he stupidly left one of his weak points open and I took my opportunity. I won. "Very well done, you have accomplished more than we could have hoped for! You are ready for your voyage with your brothers, Young Prince Butch of the Regal Kingdom." Shaun said as I helped him to his feet and my tutors bowed to me.

Once it was all over my tutors left and I went back to my brothers and my meeting room that we had started to call our 'Journey Into Preparation for Our Voyage' or 'JIPOV' room. Brick and Boomer were already there. It was our room that didn't allow servants in. We could be somewhat normal in this room. We started to talk about what we did in our personal studies. "You know, I wonder if we'll see those three cloaked girls while we're stopped at certain ports. I admit I miss them." I said going off into my own thoughts like my brothers.

* * *

**Thanks for you people reading! Love you! sorry i been not posting, but i had hw!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Brilliant Plan

**I love everyone who has been reviewing my story! i love all who plan to stick with me! And now to keep we from blabbering on-**

**Buttercup: Yo writer girl!**

**Blossom and Bubbles: Hello writer girl!**

**RRB: Hi writer girl! Are we okay?**

**Me:-_- Hello... Why weren't you here when i started my story? Why do you only show up now? *glaring***

**Buttercup: We had to age if you remember correctly! *glaring back at me***

**Me: Don't be mean to me, i let you steal the boy's ship! *BC and i smiling evilly***

**RRB: HEY!**

**Me: I only own my ideas, and my characters! I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

**Buttercup:**

_The sea was as calm as a purring kitten. It was almost sun rise, her mom had her and her sisters out of bed. She pulled them across the peaceful deck to the edge. At the edge she had her three girls stand on the railing. Once they were up she smiled and pointed to the sky. It was sun rise and the morning colors were out. "Sorry I couldn't get anything better for you girls this year, but I thought this perfect. A perfect sun rise for my perfect girls on their perfect eighth birthday." _

_They all stood there for a little while when suddenly there was a loud BAM! The ship rocked a little from the waves. "Buttercup, get your sisters inside the cabin! Now! I'll be right in in a second. Just wait for me and protect your sisters!" My mom yelled at me. I grabbed my sisters' hands and ran to the cabin. A few feet before we could get to the door someone in a uniform stood in our path. Before he could attack us I grabbed my dagger and used my inhuman speed and cut him in the thigh. He immediately went down to his knees. I then leapt on his back and gave my sisters the right away. They used their claws and scratched his face. Then we all kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran for the door. Blossom was tallest of us and she stood on her tippy toes and opened the door. Blossom went in first, the Bubbles went in, and then I started to go. Someone was heading our way, instead of shutting the door; I pounced and ran my claws across his face. He went down to the ground holding his cheek. I ran through the door and proceeded to shut and lock it._

_We stayed in the cabin until we heard a bang on the door. Someone had been thrown against the door. We were about to open the door when we heard a steely, cruel male voice boom from outside the cabin getting louder as they got closer. "You really thought you could get rid of me that easy Bea? You thought you could take my little girls away from me and make sure that I never saw them again? Was that your brilliant plan? I thought I always told you to leave the plan making to me. They are my daughters! You can't just get away with taking them from me." The voice said outside the door. "Where are they Bea?!" the voice said right outside the door. We could hear the choking sound of someone being held up to the door to the cabin._

_ "__Y-You can n-never see them a-again! They s-stopped being y-your d-daughters when y-you decided to s-start drinking! You have n-no family! S-Sides I got a-away with t-them a l-long t-time ago! D-Did y-you e-ever l-love me? Or d-did you j-just want an e-excuse to h-hurt s-someone?" My mother choked from the other side of the door. Bubbles and Blossom were on the verge of crying, but they knew that if they made a noise he would find us._

_ "__That's it! Good-bye Bea, this was your last day! I hope you said good-bye to our little girls!" Our father's voice said before we heard a deadly crack! "And yes, I did love you. I just stopped the minute you took away my girls. As I said you should have left all the plans and thinking to me."_

_ "__NO!" We screamed not caring if he found us or not. As soon as the word came out of our mouths we heard a thud and then the door opened to show our dead mother's body lying on the deck outside the door, and our father that killed her. All three of us felt anger for him doing it, but I was the first to react._

_My ears, claws, and tail came out immediately. I lunged for him. I had knocked him to the ground, but he got up and immediately grabbed me. I used my claws to scratch his hand that was holding my arm. He let go and before he could grab me again, I rolled to the side. I stood behind him now. I pulled a sword out of uniformed retired pirate's sheath and as he turned I acted as if I couldn't hold it up on my own. He smirked and was about to grab me again when I brought the sword up and brought it across his face. I then did a roll under his legs and stood between him and my sisters. I dropped the sword as he turned toward us, and I did what every female werecat can do, I used my hypnosis song. He immediately fainted. _

_My sisters and I pushed his body to the edge of the plank and as he woke up, pushed him off into the water. We ran to the ships wheel and turned the ship and set the sails and escaped before he could catch up to us. The crew came banging through the lower deck's door and came storming onto the deck. They saw what we had done and smiled, but their smiles were short lived when they saw our mother's dead body. We gave our mother the proper pirate's burial at sea. It was exactly as our mother had said, a perfect eighth birthday, except for the death of our mother._

_The crew named us the new captains, even though we were only eight. We smiled. Then I was walking through a garden. It was beautiful and perfect. I would have liked it only I was wearing a dress. And an ugly dress at that too. It was orange, yuck, who would ever wear an orange outfit. Suddenly someone picked me up from behind. I screamed a little. They put me down and I noticed the prince I had met years ago, he also looked ridiculous in his orange prince attire. He looked like he was six again, heck; I looked like I was six again! Then I heard my sisters whispering._

I opened my eyes slightly. I noticed that both my sisters were sitting at the desk whispering about plans. Blossom and all of her plans, it was like me with fighting or Bubbles with healing and animals. I was trying to shake off my 'part memory part dream' dream when I heard them talking about **my** ship, the ship that I had seen the minute we started to get close to the Regal Kingdom. It was a dark Oak frames, dark Mahogany planking, dark Teak trim and deck, and dark Sitka Spruce masts. It also had some cedar row boats. All of our ships were made of those woods, but Blossom's Ruby Tiger looked like it had a redder tint and Bubble's Sapphire Cheetah had bluer tint. This one was just really dark tinted, almost black looking. It was perfect. It was the perfect build. It was strong, fast, and sneaky looking. I had done some research by going into the village to find out as much as I could about that boat. Those characteristics just made me want it even more.

I quickly and quietly got up and made my way to my sisters. I was always the most agile and sneaky of us three. They almost screamed when I told them that I already had a plan on how I was going to get that ship. Blossom was reluctant to let me use my plan, but she agreed as long as she got some good gifts from me and that I understood that the ship was still a gift from her and Bubbles.

"Understood. Now do you want to know what I found out about that ship and what my plan is?" I asked as I walked around and sat on the shorter edge of the desk. Blossom rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well I found out that that ship is a new ship. It was built for a group of princes' to have. It is only the best because of who it is to belong to. It has all of the standard wood needed to make ships, but it is only made with the best woods. It costs a fortune! It is still up for being decorated. They princes haven't seen it yet, to be completely correct, no one in the castle has seen the ship yet. The princes are supposed to use the ship once for a while and then they don't plan on using it anymore, a maid said that. So it is even more perfect for me to take it off of their hands now.

"I've also found out that the ship has the best speed and strength that someone could get for a ship. It is supposed to be dark so that the princes may be less noticeable while on their voyage for however long it is supposed to be. They don't want the princes to be too noticeable to unwanted…guests such as pirates. It has a guard watch almost every hour. And I mean almost as in there is an hour of time when the ship isn't watched by guards. That would be when this plan of mine would take place." I said all triumphant. Bubbles just looked at me with wide light sky blue eyes. Blossom's pink eyes were wide and she looked at me with a dumbstruck expression.

"You found out all of that!?" Blossom asked as she tried to compose herself again.

"Yes, I found out all of that!" I said a little offended as I crossed my arms over my chest. I scowled at her for thinking that I couldn't find all of that out on my own.

"We just mean that you usually don't like to go through the trouble of finding out every little detail you can about something." Bubbles said as she composed herself.

"Okay, fine. Well here's the plan. When the hour that that ship isn't guarded is when we will go in and take it to our secret cave for the other ships. I got Mara to agree to bring me back to the town when I'm done getting the ship to the cave. We will leave a ship in its place. We will spend the day or so in the town until after the celebration. We will then make or way back onto the ship and sail off. We will then go to our cave and get on our own boats. Then we will sail off and do what we do best, pirate. Then after two months, as always, we will meet up in Townsville or Pirate Island and spend time together for a while. Then go on with our lives." I said as I finished explaining my brilliant plan. I smiled triumphantly again.

"That's a great plan Buttercup!" Bubbles cheered as she smiles at me.

"Yeah, but what about the princes that are supposed to take a voyage for however long, what are we supposed to do about them? Did you think about that?" Blossom asked looking me in the eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I actually did! We just let them think that they are on their ship and when we are far enough out to sea we reveal ourselves. And tell them all about what has happened to them. And they will have no choice, but to listen to what we tell them to do." I said looking Blossom in the eye. "And I know they'll come onto the ship with no complaints when their 'oh-so-innocent cloaked friends from years ago' get "kidnapped" by some men who hide on the ship. Or we can just go in cloaked and then ask them to take them with them on their voyage. The second option sounds more fun now though."

"I'm impressed. I like your idea, it is purr-fect!" Blossom said purring when she said perfect. What can you expect from a werecat?

We then looked out the window that we had on our captain's cabin. We saw that the sun was just starting to come out. We get up early every day because we have to make sure that everything stays smooth on the ship each day. And we have to do that early. We went to our chests in the other side of the cabin and got clothes for the day. We're all sisters and we really don't care if we change in front of each other. I told them that I couldn't wait to get to Townsville and the amazing pub. My sisters glared at me. They weren't happy with that pub and I knew it. But I just couldn't let the opportunity slip by me.

**Flashback: 1 year ago**

_ "__Whoo, I love this day! This is the best rum ever! Have you tried this? Hey, have you seen my sisters? One is bossy and red-ish orange haired and the other one is golden blonde innocent sweetheart." I drunkly said to some random drunk dude. He smiled and pointed to the hotel section of the Townsville pub. I stumbled that way. But I quickly sobered up when I heard my sisters in the last two rooms. I ran down the hall just to break down the door to rip a guy off my 'older' sister. She was tipsy, but she was trying to get out of the room. She had her clothes bunched up against her body. I kicked the guy in the head so he was knocked out._

_ "__Blossom, get dressed, now!" I commanded my tipsy sister. She nodded and started to get dressed like I had told her to. Then I went to the other door to find that it was locked too. I busted the door down too. I went in and threw the guy trying to take advantage of my 'younger' sister. He was immediately knocked out. I told her to get dressed like I had with Blossom. When they were done I dragged them out of the pub and we went to the ship. They collapsed into their hammocks. We set sail._

_In the morning I was waked up by Blossom's pacing and Bubbles' crying. They had both woke up to find that they were no longer virgins. I told them that I would kill the guys if it made them feel better. They stopped worrying about it and we agreed to forget about the whole thing._

**End of Flashback**

**Butch:**

My brothers and I had left our relaxing room an hour ago. We still had hours to go in our day. I went to see how my father was. I found him in the throne room. I immediately thought of the day that we dragged those three cloaked girls in here. I could tell that she was the tough one because she was really hard to drag with me. "Are you alright father?" I asked as I looked at my father. He had a worried look on his face.

"There was only a pirate ship spotted about a mile out in the bay. They didn't take anything; they just told us that they intended to buy some supplies and leave. But for them to buy supplies we have to let them into the town, and I don't know how I feel about that." My father said as he looked at me. Pirates were the only thing that we didn't have a clear solution to fix. I had heard some stories about pirates.

One pirate captain actually fascinated me to no end. The captain's name was Captain BC. No one knew the captain's real name; they only knew that you didn't want to get on their bad side. Most people believe that the captain is a male captain, but I don't really share that belief. I think the captain is more of an it because the way the captain has authority and defeats other ships sounds like a male captain. But the way people describe how the captain gets other captains to surrender sounds like a female captain. The notorious Captain BC is supposedly a werecat.

Werecats are supposed to be extinct. They are considered equals to werewolves, but they are cats. They are supposed to be more agile because of being a cat and not a wolf. Werecats have a special ability that renders people that the werecat targets to fall unconscious and forget everything about them just by singing a certain song.** (A/N: I'm making werecats be like sirens)** Werewolves have a special ability as well; they can use this sense of touch that renders people unconscious. The only flaws for both the werecats' and werewolves' abilities are that they don't work on their mates.

That is a good thing because it causes them to be immune to the effects if something were to happen, but bad because what if one needs to render their mate unconscious, then what are they supposed to do. Werewolves and werecats are both known to be possessive, but werewolves are more notably possessive. Werewolves will want to always, and I mean always, want to be right next to their mates and would attack anyone that tried to touch their mates in a way that they don't like. While with werecats they would just hiss at someone trying to do anything to their mates, and they don't mind being away from their mates, they just don't like to usually stay away from them.

"Well, I think you should just allow them access, but make sure that everyone does inventory after they leave so that we know that they don't steal anything unnecessarily." I said looking at my father. I had my hands clasped behind my back.

"That is a great idea. The only problem is that they will be entering the town during the town celebration in a few days. It will be you and your brothers' birthday in less than five days now. Well, thank you for your help." He said as he excused me. I left and went back to my bedroom. As soon as I entered my room, my servants helped me get out of my orange prince training clothes and back into my formal-ish or every day orange prince wear. I still hate orange. I then took a walk through the garden. And sat on the hill to relax.

**_Five Day Time Skip_**

It was almost time for the town-wide celebration of my brothers' and my birth seventeen years ago. Actually the celebration had already begun, but my brothers and I weren't allowed to go until two hours after it has already begun. We only have about twenty minutes until we can go. So I'm just sitting on the garden hill until then. I can't believe that I am now seventeen.

I was peacefully sitting there when I heard something thud behind me. I looked behind me to see that there was a person sitting on the ground. It looked like they had climbed over the wall into the castle and fell on their butt when they were trying to climb down. To be specific, it was a girl. I couldn't see her face; all I could see was that she was wearing an ugly orange dress under a long green cloak.

I cautiously walked up behind her. "Are you lost?" I said as I stood a few feet away from her with my arms crossed and an unhappy tone to my voice. I really didn't want to deal with more people right now. I could hear my brothers coming from the middle of the garden, and that there were more people climbing over the wall. One wearing yellow dress with a red cloak, and one wearing a purple dress with blue cloak, but I paid all of my attention to the person who had fallen off the wall in the first place.

**Buttercup:**

My sisters and I decided to dress for the occasion, so I was dressed in an orange dress, Blossom in a yellow dress, and Bubbles in a purple dress. We looked stupid in these dresses, but they were the only ones they had. Mine was a little long since I was only five foot two and a half. Bubbles' dress was a little long too, she is only five foot one and three quarters. Blossom's dress was perfect for her, she is almost five foot eleven and three quarters.

We then put on our cloaks. Mine was my favorite color, green. Blossom's was red, and Bubbles' was blue. The cloak made me look stupider. Blossom did my hair. She put my hair up into a braided bun. She had her hair up into a curled formal bun. And Bubbles had her hair up into a French twist. Then we our way to the castle that we hadn't visited in years. We only then realized that we had taken the three princes', which we had met years ago, ship for it to be mine. But hey, that made all of this even less awkward.

When we got there we all climbed up the wall. Surprisingly no one noticed us climbing the wall. But on the way climbing down the wall, about half way, I fell off. The skirt of the dress got in the way of my climbing down and I slipped and dropped. It hurt really badly! My hood, which had been on my head, slipped off when I landed.

Then I heard someone behind me say, "Are you lost?" in a very menacing and authoritative voice. I knew that I hadn't really landed gracefully. I heard some other people coming and I saw my sisters descend the rest of the wall.

When they reached the bottom they turned around and I heard one of the new people say, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, just someone dropped off the wall trying to sneak into the castle to probably steal something to keep in a collection for their obsession with us, the Princes." The voice said as I stood up and brushed myself off. I had put my hood back on, but at that retort I stormed up to him.

"Obsession? Seriously, all we wanted to do was come say hello to the three princes we met like eleven years ago to say 'Happy Birthday'. We remembered them mentioning that this was about the day that was their birthday. And we were in town, so we thought we would be polite. We knew that we couldn't get through the entrance so we climbed over that big damn wall to say it. But then I fell and you start to accuse me of that kind of stuff." I said getting in his face. Soon I saw realization flash over his, I will admit, gorgeously sculpted face. He looked really good, except for the orange formal outfit he was wearing. He looked as good in orange as I did.

**Bubbles:**

"Calm down… I think they remember us now. Don't you boys?" I said trying to keep Buttercup from ripping Prince Butch's head off. She quickly did, she knew that it wasn't worth it since she did steal his ship. And we were going through with her plan. She knew the big picture of it all and she knew that she was going to finish this plan with perfection.

"We're sorry we didn't recognize you immediately." Prince Boomer said as he bowed to all three of us. He smiled as we curtsied after his brothers both bowed as well. I had to say that the princes really filled out into gloriously handsome young men. They all had muscle, well defined faces, and were quite tall.

"No need, we don't really wear these colors often. And it has been a while since we last saw all three of you princes." Blossom said giving a small smile to all of them.

**Boomer:**

These are the three little girls that we met years ago! But they are all gorgeous, like breathtakingly so! They all had great figures, like an hourglass shape. They were all tall, but shorter than us, or at least some were. They all looked like they belonged on a throne of jewelry and money, guarded by a dragon!

The one in the blue cloak was the prettiest. She looked sweet, but ready for anything. She had the voice of an angel too. The one in the red cloak had said that they don't normally wear those colors. I had to say she looked as good as I do in purple. The same went for the other two.

"We are headed to the celebration in a little while. Why don't you three girls join us? But please, you don't have to continue to cover your faces, do you?" Brick asked as we watched the girls remove their hoods. The girl in blue looked even more like an angel with her golden blonde hair in a French twist.

**Brick:**

The girl in the red cloak looked gorgeous with the cloak hood covering her face, but looked mouthwateringly beautiful without it on her head. They accepted my offer of coming to the celebration with us. They gave us a polite smile. I looked at my brothers, Boomer was practically drooling and Butch kept glancing over at the girl in the green cloak with hair like his color up in a braided bun. We asked the girls to walk to the gate of the garden before us so we could have a word. They accepted and walked.

"I'm rethinking leaving." We all said together. We kind of wanted to stay to be around and learn more about the three girls that landed, literally, in our garden. We started to head toward the entrance. And joined arms with them again.

**Blossom:**

We could hear the boys saying that they were re-thinking taking their trip. That was not going to go over well; it would go against the plan. I looked to Buttercup, she thought of something and was about to say something when the princes came up to us and escorted us to the town streets.

"I thought I heard around town that you boys…princes, are planning on going on a voyage?" Buttercup said looking around. So this was her plan, I hope it works.

"We were planning on it. But we aren't sure if we should go anymore. Our father hasn't really liked being alone since our mother passed. So we don't know." Prince Brick said looking at me then back at the celebration around us.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But we've been stuck in the next town over for so long and we were kind of hoping that if you princes were already going on a voyage, maybe we could come along. It's just that when we lost our mother, we didn't get to travel around much. And if we could go, then maybe we could feel like we had a piece of her with us again." Buttercup said giving Prince Butch a sad expression. She was good, deviously good.

The boys looked at us, then looked at each other and then gave in. They agreed to go on the voyage and allow us to come along. I have got to learn how Buttercup does that! It was incredible.

We spent an hour at the celebration before the boys escorted us back to the castle. They went and told their father their good-byes. When they finished they brought us to the ship. The guards escorted all of us up to the deck. Then one of our crew members, dressed as one of the voyage men for the princes set sail. We got to about a mile out when my sisters and I knocked the princes out. Then the crew went and changed and then gave us a chance to go change out of these ridiculous dresses. Whoops, did we trick the princes? Oh, yes we definitely did!

* * *

**Me: Well the girls showed those boys! *Girls giggling and laughing***

**RRB: You mean.**

**Me: *Sniffling, and starting to get tears in my eyes* You don't love me.**

**RRB: Fine, we forgive you. Just hurry up and update!**

**Me: I love alls you! Read and Review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation

**Me: Hi everyone! I just want to say that i love everyone! And that I love-**

**PPG: Us!**

**Me: Yes but-**

**RRB: Not us!**

**Me: SHUT UP!*all quiet* Thank you, as i was saying. I love all the characters in this story and the story itself. I have been trying my hardest to think of more interesting stuff. I am trying to stick to the characters, but i have to change them a little because of them being Princes and Pirates. So the biggest troublemaker of the PPG-**

**BC: Me!**

**Me: has to be the sneakiest. But you will see this hot head's side VERY soon! **

**Butch: Well are we going to be passed out any longer?**

**Me: Read and Find out! I don't own any of the PPG or RRB! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Explanation and Introductions**

**Bubbles:**

My sisters and I had knocked the three boys out so we could get far enough out before they wake up and probably realize that something isn't right about this whole situation. Wow, I can't wait for the princes to wake up to see their reactions. We told the crew to hurry up and change while we watched the princes. They were just lying knocked out on our ship's purple tinted deck. The whole crew was soon changed. As my sisters and I started to head for the captain's cabin we started to hear the princes are starting to wake-up. Buttercup got an evil look on her face and whispered, but Blossom and I can hear her, to a crew member to push and shove all of us into the captain's cabin for the princes. And then to make sure no one comes in.

"Ah, no please don't do anything to them. Ah, don't push us! No, please don't push us into the captain's cabin. I don't want to go in there. No, don't make my helpless sisters and powerless little me go into the captain's cabin! Please, oh please no! Anything else, please don't make us go." Buttercup said sounding genuinely worried and panicked. If we didn't know it was just an act, Blossom and I would have believed her. The crew member pushed us into the cabin doing as he was told.

But before the door was slammed shut, we all noticed the three princes getting up. They looked at our faces, and the fake look of worry on our faces as we pretended to try to run out of the cabin convinced them. They started to get up and try to reach us. This was too much fun. Buttercup is really good when it comes to tricking people. To be honest, Buttercup is the one who taught me how to really be a pirate. She taught me how to be sneaky enough to snitch coins and jewels off of people we would 'accidently' run into. She was a natural pirate.

My sisters and I quickly went to our trunks in the one side of the cabin. We opened them and pulled out some of our clothes. I liked the outfits we had, Blossom was okay with them, and while Buttercup just utterly disliked that the only clothes we have on this ship are our pirate dresses. "At least I get to get out of this stupid long dress. And at least I moved all of my other pirate clothes onto **my** new ship." Buttercup said as she started to get dressed into her black pirate dress with a green corset and green underskirt. She also up on the pirate boots that we had on this ship. I got into my dull blue pirate dress that went into a shinier blue skirt and the same pirate boots as Buttercup. Blossom was getting into her traditional pirate dress with a red corset and the same kind of boots as Buttercup and I were wearing.

We were finishing buckling up our boots when we heard a huge ruckus outside the door. I had a quick flashback to our mother's death before I realized that the sound wasn't from a memory, it was on the deck. We finished up our boots and then headed out the door. Blossom was the first out the door, Buttercup was second, and I was the last one out of the door. We pushed through the thin line crew members that were surrounding the princes. One of the princes had a sword. Well how did he get that? It was the prince with Buttercup's color hair. Sadly the princes hadn't let us finish undoing our hair and taking off the hooded cloaks.

Buttercup immediately went into action. She ran into the middle of the open space that the prince and a crew member were fighting in. Everyone in the rest of the crew had just stood watching. Buttercup stood with her hands up between them. The crew member immediately backed up and put his weapon away when Buttercup's focus had turned to him first. But before Buttercup could shift her attention, and before Blossom and I could react, the princes had us in an embrace.

I was stuck! I couldn't get out of this hug. The princes suddenly let go of us and started to push us to the middle of the circle. They were surrounding us, their backs to us, and facing the rest of the crew.

"Butch, how do you suppose we get off this ship? Because I'm pretty sure this is not the ship we are supposed to be on." Prince Boomer said not taking his eyes off the crew members he was facing.

"Why are you asking me!?" Prince Butch asked obviously annoyed with his brother's question.

"Because you're the one that had been taking those defense lessons for…however many years!" Prince Brick said focusing on the crew members in front of him.

"I've been studying for ten years and twelve months, you know that I've been learning that long because that is how long both you and Boomer have been learning about navigation and healing plants properties or whatever it was." Butch said as he kept his focus like his brothers. "Okay, we just get one clear path and then as soon as get off, we send word and this ship and its crew will go down. Okay let's just-" He was interrupted.

"You won't touch this ship! You do anything to it to harm it and I will make you go through pain you can't even imagine in your wildest dreams!" Buttercup interrupted pushing out of the princes' barrier. They just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Did the captain do something to you three?" Prince Boomer asked my sisters and I as Blossom and I got out of their barrier and stood by Buttercup.

"No.-" I started.

"Of course not you dumbass princes! If you got off this ship you would have a long way to swim because we are really far from the shore. And the captain can't do anything to us because we are the captains!" Buttercup blurted out interrupting me. She was pissed because they suggested destroying our mother's ship. "And being that we are the captains we are saying that you will not cause any harm to this ship! This is the only thing that we have left of our mother!"

"What do you mean, only thing left of your mother?" Prince Brick asked as his brothers and he looked at all three of us. I had to hold Buttercup's hand so she would calm down, especially since I saw the hood of her cloak lift a little indicating her ears. I saw the hood move a little again, she had calmed down.

"Our mother, yes posed as your tutor to get us into your castle all those years ago, was a pirate. And the part about our mother dying… the part about our mother being dead… that our sister told you about to get you on this ship was true." Blossom said trying her hardest not to cry in front of them.

"So you lied, but lied with truth?" Prince Boomer asked looking at me. I was a little confused, but when I understood I nodded to him.

"So boo hoo for you. We lost our mother too. You three purposely created a plan to bring us on this ship and I would like to know what it is." Prince Butch said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah well did you see your mother get her neck snapped and see her dead, broken body lye in front of you? Did you see your own father kill her in front of you just because your mother wanted to take you away from your abusive father, and was killed because your mother was protecting you from him?! Because that is what happened to us. You have no right to be judgmental about what we have said to get you on this ship. You will not be a rude jerk!" Buttercup said making Prince Butch uncross his arms and look at her shocked.

"The plan is simple. You were to be brought onto this ship so that we," Buttercup went on pointing at me, Blossom, and herself. "Can get some money. We will send word to your father telling him that you are safe and then we will send anonymous word to your father that you have been kidnapped and that if he would ever like to see you three, which I'm certain he will, he will give us a ransom for you safely back home. So enjoy your stay because you aren't going home until we get our money. Welcome to the Black Rose Pirate ship." Buttercup said making it completely clear what she was talking about. The princes stared in disbelief at her.

"What happened to the ship that was supposed to be ours? The real ship that is?" Prince Butch asked narrowing his eyes at Buttercup.

She just smirked and responded, "The ship that you are referring to is now in my possession and you will not be getting that back ever. I appreciate the birthday present that my sisters have given me, and that you supplied. As I said, welcome to the Black Rose Pirate Ship." Then Buttercup turned around and looked at a crew member, Matthew, and ordered, "Escort these princes to our cabin and then make sure they stay there while we set a better course than just wondering around. You will leave our cabin when we arrive. Got it, Matthew? And don't start anymore fights; no one wants to see me upset."

"Got it Captain, no captain, you upset would be wrong. And anyone willing to make you upset should walk the plank." Matthew said as he stood there looking at his shoes. Buttercup smiled and used some rope that we had constructed to be leashes in a way, to put around each of the princes necks. Then she handed the ends to Matthew and all three of us went up to the wheel of the ship. Matthew did as he was told, most people were afraid of walking the plank, so they did as told.

We spent a few minutes figuring out where we were. Then when we got our location we 'discussed', more like argued, about what route to take. We decided that Blossom's route was the best and then made it so the ship was taking that route. We then proceeded to make our way to the cabin. When we entered we noticed the princes were looking for something. I cleared my throat to announce our presence. Matthew left the room and we walked in and shut the door.

"What, exactly, were you looking for?" I asked giving them a confused look.

"Nothing, we weren't looking for a key to open something in this room." Prince Boomer said trying to look elsewhere. "Ow!" he said holding the back of his head where Prince Brick hit him.

"There happen to be three keys that we are never going to give you. You will never find our keys to our own personal stash of money in those chests in that side of the room. So stop messing up our cabin." I said giving an evil smile from under my cloak. I knew they just had my 'confirmation' of those chests being filled with money and not dresses, which was a complete lie. I noticed it was getting dark outside. "We should head to bed. It is getting quite dark and the crew will inform us if anything is wrong. We'll be at our destination by the morning, and I would rather prefer that I don't look like the dead on my birthday." I said paying attention only to my sisters.

"You're right we should." Blossom said smiling at me. All three of us turned our attention to the three princes in our cabin. They looked surprised.

"Did you three ever lie to us, or did you just always tell us the truth about everything?" Prince Brick asked looking as confused as his brothers.

"We have lied to you three. For one thing we never told you that we were pirates. For another we never told you our real names. Also we never told you that John Fraiy, the retired pirate that we accused of stealing from you even though we were the ones that really did it all those years ago, was our drunken abusive father. But aside from that, we haven't really lied to you three." Buttercup said with a fake smile. The princes stood there in disbelief for a few seconds. "But as my sister said, we should get to bed." Buttercup said as she went to the desk and fixed the papers that had been messed up. Then my sisters and I made our way to the hammocks.

"Where are we to sleep? If it's in the hold then don't we need to be escorted there?" Prince Butch asked looking at us expectantly.

"Would you rather sleep in the hold? Because we figured you could sleep on those makeshift beds over there." I said pointing at the sets of blankets and cushions in the corner of the cabin. They all looked at where I was looking. "Hope you three don't mind the colors. They're all we have."

"And I'm not getting anyone yellow or purple, and I am definitely am not getting anyone orange! Orange is just gross; who ever came up with it should be shot. Yuck, orange!" Buttercup said as she sat on her hammock. Curiously enough Prince Butch looked at her and, without her knowing, smiled at her comment. Seems they didn't like those colors either. They made no fuss in choosing what blanket they wanted. We all soon fell asleep. My sisters and I still wore our cloaks with our hoods up.

**Boomer:**

The girl…pirate pointed to the blankets, we followed her gaze to the three colors. One was red, Brick looked relieved. Another set was green, Butch looked almost ecstatic. And the last one was blue, I would have thanked the lord for it, but everyone would have looked at me weird.

"Hope you three don't mind the colors. They're all we have." The pirate in blue said as her and her sisters sat on their hammocks. We went to grab all of the blankets that we wanted.

"And I'm not getting anyone yellow or purple, and I am definitely am not getting anyone orange! Orange is just gross; who ever came up with it should be shot. Yuck, orange!" The pirate in green said as she sat on her hammock. Curiously enough Prince Butch looked at her and, without her noticing I think, smiled at her comment. My brothers and I hate these colors, and Butch had made a comment like the one that the green pirate made a while back when we were complaining about the colors. We made no fuss in choosing what blanket we wanted because one was each of our favorite colors. We all soon fell asleep. Her sisters and the pirate in blue still wore their cloaks with their hoods up.

It was early morning when my brothers and I woke up. Man, I was wishing it was all a dream. But it wasn't. We noticed that the three pirates were still sleeping. We quietly got up and walked up to them. We decided to check and see if they had the keys on them. We noticed that they did. The blue pirate's key was in her cloak pocket, which was easiest to get it from. The red pirate's key was around her neck, Brick got it off of her easy without her noticing. We went over to their chests. We were about to open them, when we noticed that Butch was nodding his head in a 'ha ha really my luck' manner. We noticed why he was nodding that way too; the green pirate's key was in her corset. You could tell because there was an outline of the key under corset. She was good; no one would dare take her key from there.

But Butch wanted that key, so he was going to try to get it. He looked for a knife when he noticed the dagger in the top of her boot. He quickly grabbed it, but instead of using it, he just looked at it in shock. Why was he looking at a knife in shock? Well, maybe we'll find out, the three pirate sisters woke up. They noticed by their trunks. But before they could stop us other than saying 'no!' Brick and I opened them. There was no treasure in them though, there was only dresses.

All three of them started laughing; Butch was still looking at the dagger lost in thought. "Hey, do you mind if I get my dagger back now?" the green pirate asked looking in Butch's direction, their hoods were still on.

"You kept this? You kept this. This, the dagger I gave you eleven years ago for your sixth birthday, you kept it. You could have just thrown it out to see, but you kept it." Butch said not once looking up from the dagger.

"None of us got rid of your gifts. My kitten grew up and had kittens of its own, I still have one. It's on my ship right now." The pirate in blue said looking in my direction. I was shocked, she kept it? She could have just given it away and not have to have worried about taking care of it. But she kept it and took care of it enough that it had kittens and the she still kept on of the kittens.

"And I have my books on my ship; I read them almost all the time. They are more interesting than the other books I have. And they help in the navigation of my ship sometimes. I trade my other books, but no one has ever touched those books." The pirate in red said looking in Brick's direction. He was shocked as well.

"We kept them because no one has ever given us something that we've liked as much. I have always been into defending those around myself and myself. While she is interested in healing and taking care of living things. And she has always loved to learn and read about things she doesn't understand or that she finds interesting." The green pirate said as she first pointed to the blue pirate and then the red pirate. They got off of their hammocks and took back their stuff. The blue and red on took their keys and locked their trunks back up, while the green pirate took her dagger and put it back in her boot.

They left and my brothers and I followed them out onto the deck. The sun was just about to rise. There were more morning colors than usual. The three captains stood at the edge of the deck and we could see tears running down each of their cheeks. They stayed there until the sun was fully came up and they let out a breath that they seemed to have been holding. Then they turned around toward us.

"Our mother died nine years ago, on our eighth birthday at this time. The sun rise was her birthday gift to us that day. And we… we never got to finish watching it with her. Our birthday present from our father was our dead mother's body. He snapped her neck. We pushed him off the plank. We hated him before for what he did to us when we were really young, but we began to hate him with everything we had in us that day. We want the ransom for your return so we can put it on the alter we made for our mother that year. I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone of what I've just told you." The green pirate said as she started to walk away. Butch grabbed her, she usually would fight her way out of his hold, but she accepted the hug that he gave her.

Brick and I hugged the other two. They cried in our arms. They only pushed us away when we all saw a giant cave. The whole ship went into the secret opening to the cave. It then docked. In the cave sat three other ships. One had a red-ish tint to all of it. The one next to it, farther away from us, had a blue-ish tint to it. And the last one, the one farthest from us, was a deep dark tint, almost black tint. The three pirates were the first ones off; the crew on the Black Rose pushed us off and followed us and the captains to the other ships.

"Well now that we have arrived, I think introductions are needed." The red pirate said. "I am Blossom Alexiana Utonium, Captain Blossom Alexiana Utonium, the captain of the Ruby Tiger." She said gesturing to the red tinted ship. "I am the oldest of my sisters. I was born at one fifteen in the morning. Making me the oldest. I will be taking Prince Brick with me on my ship." She stated proudly.

"I am Bubbles Terra Utonium, Captain Bubbles Terra Utonium, the captain of the Sapphire Cheetah." She said with a giddy tone. She gestured to the blue tinted ship. "I am the youngest of my sisters. I was born at two ten in the morning. That makes me the youngest of my sisters. I will be taking Prince Boomer with me on my ship." She stated with the same tone. I looked at her like she was crazy, but before I could say anything; the last captain sister started introducing herself.

"I am known as BC Mara Utonium, the infamous Captain BC Mara Utonium, and the captain of my new ship the Emerald Panther. Yes, princes, that beautiful ship over there is the one we took from you." She said with a clear smirking tone. She pointed to the deep, almost black, tinted ship. It was beautiful. "I am the middle sister. I was born at one fifty-four in the morning. Clearly making me the middle sister. I will be taking Prince Butch with me on my new ship. And no, my first name isn't BC, but if you want to know it you have to figure it out just like everyone else." She stated in the same smirking tone. They started moving backwards toward the ships.

Brick ran and caught up with the oldest, Captain Blossom, and pulled her by the arm saying, "What makes you think my brothers and I are going to split up and willingly come with you." He turned her around. Her sisters had stopped as well and we looking at what was happening. When Brick turned her the hood of her cloak had fallen. We noticed her long, hip length hair fall out of her cloak. But Brick stood dazed looking into her pink eyes. He immediately loosened his grip on her, but didn't let go.

"Oh, shit!" Butch said watching the scene happening in front of us. The next thing we knew, Brick had leaned in and kissed Captain Blossom. Butch's, Captain Bubbles', Captain BC's and my mouths opened from the shock of it. We just stood there staring until Brick released Captain Blossom from the kiss.

"What in the hell was that about?!" Captain BC asked practically screaming as she stared at Brick and her sister.

"You guys are seventeen today aren't you?" Butch asked crossing his arms and looking at Captain BC and Captain Bubbles.

"Yeah, what about it?" Captain Bubbles asked as we noticed that Brick was again holding Captain Blossom and kissing her again. We also noticed that she couldn't get out of his hold. She could barely move. "What is going on?" Captain Bubbles asked looking back at us again.

"Our older brother, Brick, just looked into your older sister; Captain Blossom's, eyes and found his mate. A werewolf's mate must be seventeen for us to mate to them. He isn't going to stop kissing her, following her, talking to her, or doing as she says. He will literally be her personal little puppy. His world now revolves around her. And he won't like other males being around her without him with her the whole time. He'll do anything for her, except leave her alone." I answered telling them exactly what was going on.

"Prince Brick, will you join me on my ship now? It will be better if we are on the ship, then we can set sail and go around the seas. And then I can show you why I love the sea so much and you can see what makes me happy. It will make me happy if you agree." Captain Blossom said as she broke out of Brick's grasp. His face suddenly lit up and he smiled at her and nodded 'yes' to her. We could tell she was manipulating him, but from this moment on he really wouldn't care as long as he was with her.

"Does that creepy puppy stuff ever wear off? Because it is getting really creepy." Captain BC asked looking at Brick and Captain Blossom with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, it will wear off in about an hour. In an hour he will be mostly back to normal. I say mostly because he will still want to be around her, just not so 'lost puppy-ish'. He will be able to be separated from her then. For now he will growl or attack anyone who tries to take him away from her." Butch said looking at them creeped out as well, he had his arms crossed.

"Well we should all be going." Captain Bubbles said as she pulled me with her to her ship. We all noticed that Brick was already on the Ruby Tiger waiting for Captain Blossom to reach him. She looked at her sisters and said, "Well this should be easy, now." Brick immediately grabbed Captain Blossom's hand and led her to the wheel and then proceeded to 'help' with the wheel as she and her crew that were already on the ship prepared to leave.

I was brought up the ramp to the deck of the Sapphire Cheetah. Captain BC was dragging Butch to the Emerald Panther. She was pretty strong to be pulling him along onto the ship. I was glad I wasn't on the ship with Captain BC, the stories I've heard about her make her sound more harmful than sweet. I wasn't good with combat, like Butch was. I was less hesitant with Captain Bubbles. I haven't heard any stories about her, well ones that were terribly bad, I had heard of her.

"Ready!?" Captain Bubbles yelled to her sisters on the other ships. They both smiled and nodded. The Ruby Tiger was the first one out. Then the Sapphire Cheetah started to come out of the cave. The sun shown really bright, well compared to the light we had available in the cave we had been in. I looked behind us to notice that the Emerald Panther was coming out too. I looked carefully to see if I could see Butch. When I finally saw him I started laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing at?" Captain Bubbles asked me with a scowl in her tone.

"Nothing…just my…brother…Prince Butch… that is …definitely the only way… to get him…to stay still…" I said in between fits of laughter. She looked in the direction of the Emerald Panther and noticed that Butch was tied up to one of the masts near the bottom with a cloth over his mouth. He was tied really tight, that he couldn't get out of it. Captain Bubbles started laughing as well. But when we noticed her sister we couldn't hold any of the laughter in. Her sister was standing at the wheel acting completely triumphant that she had my brother tied to the mast.

Even when both of the other ships were out of sight, both Captain Bubbles and I couldn't help but continue to laugh hysterically. We both could barely breathe. Then I noticed that slipped and was about to fall down the stairs to the deck. I quickly tried to grab her before she fell. But then we both ended up falling down the stairs. When we were able to move from where we had landed, we both looked at each other. Her hood was still covering her face a little, but before I could do anything she started to sing. It was a pretty song, where I was hurt from falling started to not hurt anymore. She started to sing A Thousand Years. That's when I moved her hood off of her face.

She looked shocked; I just laid there looking into her dreamy light sky blue eyes. I was thinking about how it was when I first met her. How I felt when I thought she had been kidnapped. How I felt when I saw her again, the year after we thought they had been taken. How she made me feel when I saw her face that year and how we connected in that stable. How pretty she was when I saw her yesterday before we went to the festival. After a few minutes of staring into her eyes, I kissed her. She kissed back. We were still lying on the deck at the bottom of the stairs, just kissing. I just wanted stay here with her the whole time, this moment was perfect. But our moment was interrupted by a cute little kitten. It was a small pure white fluffy kitten that started to meow at us.

"Fine, we'll get a room. Stop fussing… what about our position?" Captain Bubbles asked before she looked down at me and realized she had landed on top of me. She immediately started to blush and got off of me. She then gave me her hand and I got up and instead of letting go of her hand, I just held onto her hand. Her face got even redder. I felt my cheeks heating up as well. I was so happy. I had a sweet, caring, innocent pirate mate that wears my favorite color. She is all mine, no one else can have her. I will never leave her side!

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked it. Don't worry Brick and Boomer won't always be like that. Think of it as imprinting from Twilight!**

**Butch: Really your comparing that to imprinting?*Looks at Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles***

**Me: Yes, they are just more possessive, but want the best for their mate. Sides, they won't act like that always.**

**Brick: My Blossom! All mine, she's mine and no one else will get her! My Mate!**

**Boomer: My wittle Bubbles is so pretty and precious. My Mate!**

**BC: They're annoying me.**

**Me: Yeah, just give it an hour and they will be back to the way they were. At least they aren't doing anything to them. And sorry to everyone who doesn't like swearing! i just couldn't portray the emotion without it, i'll try to stay away from it. But no promises for BC and Butch.**

**Greens: HEY! Yeah, she's right.**

**Me: Thank you! And please be nice in Reviews! This is my first full story Fanfic! Trying to not make any characters Mary-sue(hate that)! Read and Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Pink Annoyed

**Me:Hi again! **

**Boomer: I love Bubbles!**

**Bubbles: Aw, i love you too Boomer!**

**Brick: Where is my Blossom? *Whining like a baby with big puppy eyes***

**Blossom: Calm down, i was just looking for a-**

**Brick: BLOSSOM!*yells as tackles Blossom***

**Me: Oh boy!**

**BC and Butch: Where are we?! **

**Me: Review and Read! NOW! thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Annoying Mate**

**Blossom:**

So Bubbles just took the straight route, Buttercup took the right route, and I took the left route. The straight route is the shortest and easiest route to take to get to Townsville. It will only take a week at most for Bubbles to get to Townsville. But that is only because Bubbles' boat is the slowest of our ships. I took the left side route. The left route is the next shortest. It is a little longer a route compared to the route that Bubbles has taken. But my ship is a little faster than Bubbles' ship, so I should make it to Townsville at the same time as Bubbles. My route is also less smooth than Bubbles is. But Buttercup has taken the longest route of the three. She took the route to the right. That route is the longest and the hardest. But knowing Buttercup, she'll be there at the same time as Bubbles and I will.

Buttercup has the strongest and fastest ship; it was meant to be luxurious for three princes. But Buttercup is also really competitive, which means that she will be 'racing' Bubbles and I to see who can get there first. She will do what she can to keep her new ship in perfect condition, but she'll also do what she can to 'win' and get to Townsville first. Sometimes I miss Buttercup while we're out here because she always does the unexpected. I remember that at one point she threw the cook overboard because he put too much salt in her 'sea soup' as we call it. She then yelled at him for not swimming back to the ship and cooking us and the crew's dinner. My sisters and I agreed to be at Townsville in a week.

One problem I had, Prince Brick is still acting like a lost puppy. It is getting annoying. I can't go do anything without Prince Brick coming with me. I really wish he would leave me alone for at least a few minutes. He won't let me do anything besides steer the wheel or kiss. And I will admit that he is a good kisser, what are you talking about Blossom? No, you can't think he is a good kisser! I think I'm going crazy. Wait didn't I read somewhere about werewolves and how they act when mated. Yes, I did. All I have to do is remember something about it.

I'm just steering the wheel with Prince Brick's hands on my waist. Oh, I remember! Werewolves are very possessive with their mates; they don't like anyone else to do anything like flirt with their mates. They would kill anyone who tried to do anything to their mate. That's like werecats; we don't like the same situation for our mates. But we aren't as possessive. Well, I shouldn't tell Prince Brick about that one time at the pub. I also remember that werewolves can knock people unconscious with a simple touch, except their mates. Their mates are immune to the touch. I also remember after a week of a werewolf finding their mate they can hear the thoughts of their mates. Well, I better be careful what I think in a week. But what about this 'lost puppy' act, I remember there was something about it from the scroll thing I read.

Oh, yeah, they act like a lost puppy for about an hour after finding their mate. And then they go back to the way they were before they mated only they feel an unknown connection to their mates. It's unknown because all werewolves are different. Wow, a werewolf mated to a werecat, which is probably very rare. Maybe it's never happened before. Cool, so I'm special. Wait, how long have we been out to sea away from our cave docks? It looks like it's almost eight in the morning, using the sun's location in the sky.

"Why am I holding you? Why am I so close to you? Why did I kiss you? I didn't do anything other than kiss you did I? Oh…My…" Prince Brick was saying as he was coming out of his 'lost puppy' stage of being mated.

"GOSH!" I interrupted him so he didn't say god. I get annoyed when people said that. It just bugs me. "You mated to me. The 'lost puppy' stage as it is called when a werewolf mates and how they act for an hour. You mated to me, as I said. No, you didn't do anything other than follow and kiss me. It was really annoying and I was hoping you would snap of it soon. Oh, and warning, don't try to escape right now, we are too far from land to get anywhere, even if you had a row boat." I said as I turned around and went back to the wheel.

"What kind of…species are you? I think I have a right to know, and where are we going?" Prince Brick said as he looked at me. I stayed focused on what I was doing. I didn't care what he asked me, I would possibly answer.

"Aren't there rumors about the notorious Captain BC in your kingdom?" I asked still not looking at him. If his kingdom doesn't have rumors about Buttercup then they would be the only kingdom that doesn't have those rumors. I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. I'll have to think over that.

"Yeah, we do have rumors about the notorious Captain BC. Butch practically begs to hear the rumors about Captain BC. He loves to know what the 'Great Captain BC' has done next. They say that she is a werecat, which couldn't possibly be true, could it?" Prince Brick said, I could tell he was crossing his arms in thought.

"Hey, Prince Brick, be careful what you say and how you say stuff like that around me. The 'Great Captain BC' happens to be my little sister, remember? So do not mock her in any way or I will not hesitate to push you off the plank unconscious. Trust me, I've done it before." I scolded finally turning toward him. I calmed myself down by breathing in and out, so that I don't go and scratch up his flawless face. Wait flawless, oh Blossom stop thinking about his face, focus on the task at hand! "And the rumors are true, my sisters and I are werecats. We may be a rare 'species', as you put it, but we will not go down without a fight. And my sister will be ecstatic to know she has the 'Moody Prince Butch' as a fan." I finished turning back around.

"Hey don't you dare insult my brother! He may be moody sometimes, but at least he doesn't go around making plans to kidnap people." Prince Brick said turning me around to look him in the eyes. "Sides, you don't have to call me Prince Brick, just call me Brick. By the way, I guess you really are my mate. If you weren't you would have been unconscious when I first grabbed you." He said looking me in the eyes and studying my face.

"What if I don't want to call you by just your name? What if I prefer to call the kidnapped prince that is on my ship by prince and not just his name? You have no authority on this ship. I am the captain of this ship, which makes me in charge of everyone on this ship." I said looking him with narrowed eyes. His grip on my arm loosened until he let go. He still didn't move away. When he completely let go of my arm he put his hand that was holding my arm on my face and kissed me. It was different from the other kisses I have ever had.

Even the ones that he gave me while in 'lost puppy' stage. While he was like that it was just a quick peck of a kiss. He just did it repeatedly that it would look like a normal kiss. But this was a real kiss. It was sweeter, gentler than the other kisses I've ever had. The other kisses I've had were just sloppy, like they were trying to attack my lips like an enemy. But Prince Brick's kiss was just a kiss, it made me want to just stand here.

After about a minute, he let go and backed up until his back met boat railing. He was looking at me, "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know… Something just came over me and…" He said trying to give me a justification for the kiss.

"Don't worry about it. It was better than any other kiss I've ever had. You weren't trying to attack my lips or stick your tongue down my throat. So it doesn't matter. Your kiss was better than any of the other guys' kisses." I said trying to hide the blush, I knew was coming on my face, and turned my head to the side as I described how he kissed. The next thing I knew I was being kissed again. It was a more possessive kiss, but it was still gentler than the other kisses I've had.

"No one is to ever kiss you again. No one but me! You got that, no one except me is allowed to kiss you! Who were these guys that kissed you?!" He said in a demanding tone. Crap, I really shouldn't have said anything about other guys kissing me. I forgot that werewolves are way more possessive of their mates than werecats are. Werecats would have just stated that no one else would kiss you again, while werewolves would demand it. Werewolves would kill anyone who touched their mate let alone kissed them.

"Just some losers that I don't-" I started looking away from his hypnotizing red eyes. They were so captivating. I wonder what side of his family he got them from. No, no I don't. Stop looking into his ruby red eyes. I was worried about what he would do. I don't remember anything about when werewolves do when they are mad. I just hope he doesn't act like my 'father' when he's angry with me.

"I will not ask again? Who are these guys that kissed you? Who are they?!" He asked/demanded as he took my chin in his hand and turned my face toward him. His eyes looked like they were on fire with rage. Okay, I really shouldn't have told him that I've been kissed before. I really shouldn't tell him about that time in the pub! But instead of answering, I started to sing. It would normally knock my target unconscious, and I was waiting for it to make him.

One problem, our song doesn't work on our mate. A werewolf can mate to someone, but it is possible for that person to mate to someone else. I thought that would be my case. A werecat usually likes or has a special connection to their mates before they sing their song to mate them. Another problem, we are affected after singing our song to our mate, identifying them as our mate. And a werecat only has one song they sing. That first problem, I wasn't making Prince Brick go unconscious, I seemed to be making him stronger. Werecat's song heals their mate and makes others go unconscious.

I stopped singing and did the first thing that came to my mind to get away from him. I kneed him where no male should ever be kneed and ran down to my cabin. I was almost to the door when I noticed his hurt expression. He looked so hurt; I had hurt him so much._ 'No, Blossom just hide in your cabin until he cools down from the information you let slip. But he is so hurt. No, you have to hide until he cools down.' _I was having a mental fight with myself. But my body acted on accord of werecat instinct and not my own logic.

"Oh, Prince Brick, I'm sorry I hurt you so much! Please tell me what I can do get your mind off of the pain. I'm so sorry, just look at me." I said putting both my hands on the side of his face. I made him face me; I didn't know what to do. _'Let go of his face and hide before he is okay! Come on Blossom don't let werecat instinct control you. Don't do anything that I'll regret. Come on, just… too late.' _ I thought to myself as my eyes met his and instinct took control and I kissed him. And not a simple, quick kiss. It was a long, gentle kiss.

**Brick:**

"What kind of…species are you? I think I have a right to know, and where are we going?" I said as I looked at her. She stayed focused on what she was doing. She didn't care what I asked her, she would possibly answer the questions. She was at the helm trying to focus. I figure that I should know more about my mate than that she is a beautiful, goddess that has amazing pink eyes… I can't believe what I just thought, what is going on with me? The werewolf instinct must be kicking in and affecting me more than I thought it would.

"Aren't there rumors about the notorious Captain BC in your kingdom?" She asked still not looking at me. As if my kingdom hasn't heard anything about Captain BC. Captain BC is supposed to be the most notorious pirate captain there is. The captain is supposed to be 'blood thirsty, cruel, and merciless'. The captain is supposed to go looking for other ships to blow them completely apart just because the captain is bored. And the captain's temper sounds worse than Butch's temper. And Butch's temper ends with a whole floor of the castle in a mess. I don't want to know if the rumors about the captain's temper are true.

"Yeah, we do have rumors about the notorious Captain BC. Butch practically begs to hear the rumors about Captain BC. He loves to know what the 'Great Captain BC' has done next. They say that she is a werecat, which couldn't possibly be true, could it?" I said, as I stood behind her and crossed my arms in thought.

"Hey, Prince Brick, be careful what you say and how you say stuff like that around me. The 'Great Captain BC' happens to be my little sister, remember? So do not mock her in any way or I will not hesitate to push you off the plank unconscious. Trust me, I've done it before." She scolded finally turning toward me. She was trying to calm herself down by breathing in and out, so that she won't go and scratch up my flawless face. I will admit that my face is flawless. I don't have any scars or marks on my face. But her face is extremely soft and flawless. I didn't just think that, did I? Ugh, what is happening to me? "And the rumors are true, my sisters and I are werecats. We may be a rare 'species', as you put it, but we will not go down without a fight. And my sister will be ecstatic to know she has the 'Moody Prince Butch' as a fan." She finished turning back around.

"Hey don't you dare insult my brother! He may be moody sometimes, but at least he doesn't go around making plans to kidnap people." I said turning her around to look me in the eyes. "Sides, you don't have to call me Prince Brick, just call me Brick. By the way, I guess you really are my mate. If you weren't you would have been unconscious when I first grabbed you." I said looking her in the eyes and studying her face.

"What if I don't want to call you by just your name? What if I prefer to call the kidnapped prince that is on my ship by prince and not just his name? You have no authority on this ship. I am the captain of this ship, which makes me in charge of everyone on this ship." She said looking at me with narrowed eyes. My grip on her arm loosened until I let go. I still didn't move away. When I completely let go of her arm I put my hand that was holding her arm on her face and kissed her.

After about a minute of kissing her lips, I let go and backed up until my back met the boat railing. I was just looking at her, "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know… Something just came over me and…" I said trying to give her a justification that was valid enough to explain why I just kissed her, a justification for both of us for reasoning behind the kiss. '_Though I, strangely, liked kissing her. No, come on Brick get a hold of yourself. You can't like kissing a pirate! But she is my mate.'_

"Don't worry about it. It was better than any other kiss I've ever had. You weren't trying to attack my lips or stick your tongue down my throat. So it doesn't matter. Your kiss was better than any of the other guys' kisses." She said trying to hide the blush that was on her cheeks, but I knew was coming on her face, and she turned her head to the side as she described how I kissed. The next thing we both knew I was kissing her again. It was a more possessive kiss, but it was still gentle.

"No one is to ever kiss you again. No one but me! You got that, no one except me is allowed to kiss you! Who were these guys that kissed you?!" I said in a demanding tone. Crap, I really she hadn't said anything about other guys kissing her, she is my mate. Did she forgot that werewolves are way more possessive of their mates than werecats are? Werecats probably would have just stated that no one else would kiss you again, while we werewolves demand it. Werewolves would kill anyone who touched their mate let alone kissed them. I was going to kill these guys that kissed her. My instinct to kill anyone who dared touch, let alone kiss, my mate was kicking in. And I didn't care. I was going to give into this, at least she was beautiful. Wait, no Brick! No… oh whatever I admit I was attracted to her when I first saw her again even if I didn't know she was going to be my mate.

"Just some losers that I don't-" She started looking away from my upset red eyes. Even if I wasn't upset, I could just sit and look into her eyes, they were hypnotizing and a pretty pink. They were just looking into mine; she was trying to look away.

"I will not ask again? Who are these guys that kissed you? Who are they?!" I asked/demanded as I took her chin in my hand and turned her face toward me. My eyes looked like they were on fire with rage, at least that's how I feel at this moment. She didn't answer me, she instead started to sing.

I remember reading something about werecats. It said that a werecat's song could cause someone to go unconscious, except their mate of course. For their mate it heals and makes them feel stronger. I wasn't feeling like I was about to pass out, I felt like I was getting stronger. But that would make me her mate, well that works for me. That actually made me feel better about her being my mate. I was waiting for my answer when she brought her knee up fast and hard and hit me where no male should ever be hit.

I was in immense pain from her kneeing me. The pain made me whine in pain. She quickly got out of my grasp as I fell to my knees. She ran down the stairs to the deck. I heard her hurrying to the door of the captain's cabin. I knew she had reached the door when she stopped running. But I didn't hear the door open. Even in pain I knew that usually you would hear the door open when that is what is between someone and the next room. I didn't hear any movement except for her breathing until I heard her footsteps get closer to me.

I wasn't paying attention to the look on her face; I was paying attention to the pain that I was still feeling. I heard her come and kneel by me. I wouldn't open my eyes though. She was confusing me. She ran down those stairs to get away from me, why did she come back up them to just kneel next to me?

Before I could think of any reasons of why she would do that, what possible reason would make her go against common instinct when running away, she started saying something. "Oh, Prince Brick, I'm sorry I hurt you so much! Please tell me what I can do get your mind off of the pain. I'm so sorry, just look at me." I heard her say putting both her hands on the side of my face. She made me face her; she looked like she didn't know what to do. Heck, I don't know what to do at this moment. _'Demand an answer about these guys! No, ask her why she came back up here. I think I'll-'_ I was thinking when suddenly I felt something soft and gentle against my lips.

My mind went blank. I don't think that has ever happened before, especially when I was kissed. She was kissing me. It was a long, gentle kiss. We just sat there, her kissing me. She started to back away, but I pulled her back and kissed her. At this moment I don't care if it is werewolf instinct or werecat instinct, for her, all I know is that I love kissing her. She is not only beautiful, but she seems independent and I can tell she will step up for the people she cares about.

When we broke away we just looked into each other's eyes for a while. Then I noticed that she was starting to blush. She looked, I'll admit, pretty with the light red coming onto her cheeks. I just smiled at her. That made her blush even more.

"Um…I…I don't know… huh… why I… never mind!" She said flustered as she got up and stomped down the stairs to the deck. I just sat there smiling to myself when I heard her stomp into the captain's cabin and slam the door shut. I then got up and walked up to the door and smiled to myself again.

"You know Captain Blossom; you never told me where I was supposed to sleep. And I don't really know my way around this ship. You think you could show me around before getting into anything of any importance." I asked trying not to laugh when I heard her sigh and try to calm herself down before opening the door to look at me.

"You're right; let me show you around the Ruby Tiger. This is the deck that is the helm, through that door is the lower deck, and through that door is the captain's cabin. You will never be allowed to go in there. If you want to know where you sleep," she said trying to stay calm and look normal. But he cheeks were heating up when I nodded and smiled at her when she had first come out the door. "Caleb!" she yelled, a dirty blonde haired boy with purple blue eyes came up and said 'Yes captain?' She gave him a small smile, which bothered me, and said, "Show Prince Br… Brick around the ship properly. Then show him to where he will be staying. Then find him some clean, extra clothes that might fit. What he is wearing is hurting my eyes. Oh, and fill him in on the rules of the Ruby Tiger." She said as she turned around and went back to her cabin. I growled at Caleb for watching her walk away.

"Okay, well I'm Caleb. I happen to be a warlock, and I have a banshee girlfriend on the Sapphire Cheetah. I watch Captain Blossom because she saved my life and I have promised her sister keep an eye on her. And to make sure that she doesn't get hurt, her sister Captain Bubbles. I have no interest in Captain Blossom, you are her mate." Caleb said after he led me around the ship telling me about it. He had just given me some clothes to wear. They were, thankfully, not yellow. I had a white button-up shirt, a red vest, black pants, and some black pirate boots. The clothes were more comfortable than the yellow outfit I had been in, and way better colored.

"Rules of the Ruby Tiger. Rule one, help if it is needed. If someone is alone cleaning the deck, join in and help them. Rule two, be considerate. If someone is washing the deck, don't do anything to make their work harder. Rule three, this is especially important for you to know, while on this ship you are a Ruby Tiger pirate, so act like it. Rule four, don't attack the Sapphire Cheetah, I will hold everyone to that, or Captain BC's ship. Since Captain BC now has her own ship you should know not to attack the Emerald Leopard, I think it's called." Caleb explained as I got dressed and then followed him back to the deck.

"Panther, it's called the Emerald Panther. And I wouldn't attack either of those ships. My brothers are on board those ships. And I wouldn't let something happen to either of them. I'd die before I let that happen." I said looking at him seriously.

"That's a good reason. But the main reason for that rule is that Captain BC would get mad and attack right back. She would destroy this ship, then save the people she likes on this ship and make them become part of her crew until they find a new ship for Captain Blossom. So don't, Captain BC finds me annoying. She wouldn't save me unless I gave her something. And I have nothing." Caleb said, we both started to laugh. Maybe this whole situation wasn't so bad. I get to stay near my mate, I made a new friend, I don't have to wear yellow, and I have the possibility to help in navigation. I wonder how Boomer is; Butch can take care of himself. I am worried about both of them, but Boomer is less cut out for pirates in my opinion. I think I'll go bug Captain Blossom for a while; I got nothing better to do. Maybe she'll get annoyed with me enough to let me borrow something.

* * *

**Me: Brick be nice!**

**Brick: Hey...But...You...Oh, nevermind!**

**Blossom: I'm Going to just ignore you.**

**BC and Butch: Where are we?!**

**Me: Be a little patient! Read and Review Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Journey

**BC: I really want to know what is happening to me!*Whines***

**Butch: Am i taking over her ship?!*Hopeful***

**Me: -_- Just wait.**

**Blossom: PeterPanBCxButch doesn't own us the PPG or the RRB! She only owns her chubby cat and her story ideas! **

**Bubbles: Don't be mean to her! Now read!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sweet Journey**

**Boomer:**

Captain Bubbles and I were sitting in her cabin talking. It turns out that Captain Bubbles, my sweet and delicate mate, can understand what normal cats say. Like when we were on the deck earlier, when the cat was meowing at us because Captain Bubbles was laying on top of me. She told me that the cat had said, 'Captain Momma Bubbles, the position you have landed in looks odd. You should really get up unless you want the crew to think something weird. Captain Momma Bubbles, is this puppy guy my new daddy? What's his name Captain Momma Bubbles?'

Bubbles said that she made everyone on the ship call her Captain Bubbles when addressing her, but she had told the little cat that it could just call her Momma Bubbles, but it got confused and now just calls her Captain Momma Bubbles. But she doesn't mind it anymore. She also lets the little cat sleep in her cabin because she doesn't know if the crew was serious about eating him if he kept eating their food. Well we had started out just talking in her cabin. The talking had lasted only long enough for her to explain the talking to cats, what the little cat said, and why the little cat sleeps in her cabin. Then my werewolf instinct started to really kick in, I couldn't help, but kiss her when she was so close to me.

I think as soon as my instinct kicked in and I kissed her, her werecat instinct kicked in. I remember Brick telling me that werecats had mates too, but they only know their mate when they sing their song and only their mate won't be knocked out by it. Which means that when she sang to me, she found that I was her mate, I'm so happy that my mate has me as her mate! If her mate were someone else I would be heartbroken, and then I would have broken his heart in two, literally. Captain Bubbles is **my mate! **But we are each other's mates, so I don't have to rip anyone's heart in two.

I could tell that my werewolf instinct to never let go of Captain Bubbles was starting to fade. An hour must have passed since I looked into her perfectly, hypnotizing, mesmerizing, endlessly beautiful light sky blue eyes; making it so that she became my mate. I, of course, have to mark her as my mate soon, but I can wait for a little while. I really like kissing Captain Bubbles.

She is really pretty, did I mention that she is also gorgeous! I'm not worried about how I feel about her. My brothers would probably freak out and mentally fight with themselves, but I don't care. The first time I saw her face I knew that I felt something different for her. It wasn't like I thought she was a normal pretty little girl. I thought that she was a cute little blue eyed girl that understood me. Now I know an hour is coming to an end, I'm starting to think me just laying perfectly fine with her on top of me was kind of ridicules.

Captain Bubbles is a really good kisser. I kissed her one last time and then we separated. She looked into my eyes and immediately became redder than red in the cheeks. Normally a blush is pink, but she was literally blushing like there was no tomorrow. She is cute when she blushes. I just hope I don't look like an idiot when I blush because I can feel myself starting to blush, the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"You know you're cute when you blush. I probably look like I have a fever when I blush." Captain Bubbles said as she covered her face with her hands. I just smiled and grabbed her hands and held them while she looks into my dark blue eyes. I see a little smile appear on her face. That just makes her even cuter!

"You're cute when you blush. You're cute when you do most everything you do. And you're a really good kisser; I don't think anyone can kiss better than you. You know I'm sorry for acting like a 'lost puppy', it's called the 'lost puppy stage' for a reason I guess. You're eyes are really pretty, I'm surprised you don't have guys flirting with you all the time. But they won't be doing that any more anyway. You are my mate, which means I want you to not do anything with any other guys. Sorry, I'm probably babbling." I say as I look her in the eyes. How did I get so lucky as to get a mate that looks the way that Captain Bubbles does?

"You were babbling, but it was cute. You in your 'lost puppy' stage was actually really cute because you were like a tall, living, 'teddy bear' that I knew would protect me. And you shouldn't be sorry for anything, you didn't do anything wrong. But guys have flirted with me before, but I wouldn't dare let them anymore. Especially after this one time when my sisters and I were at this celebration and we had something that made us a little tipsy, but it wasn't alcohol I can be sure of that. It didn't smell like it, and I do know what it smells like. No guy who has ever kissed me has ever said that I was a good kisser. I mean this one guy that had started to take advantage of me until my sister burst in and threw against the wall, said that I was an okay kisser, but he would have to keep kissing me to be completely sure of if I was just an okay kisser. But as I said, my sister had to pull him off of me. I was too tipsy to know exactly how to stop him. Both Blossom and I had that happen to us. Our sister BC had to pull the guys off of us, being that we were too tipsy to fully stop them on our own. I wouldn't let anything happen because of-" Captain Bubbles said as if it wasn't anything, but a bad memory of a time she had gone through. Soon as I can talk to Brick I'll fill him in on that Blossom part, but my temper is reaching its peak.

"Who was this guy that had started to take advantage of you? Would you know where he is? I just want to make sure he knows that you have a mate now and that you are my mate. I just want to make it stay permanently in his mind that he is not to touch you ever again! Where would he be again?!" I said locking my jaw and practically growling through my gritted teeth. I didn't face Captain Bubbles.

"His name was Royce, he happens to be one of the lower deck men on this ship. I haven't talked to him in so long, he had been drunk that night, and now we just avoid-" Captain Bubbles stopped mid-sentence realizing why I had wanted to know about the guy, and why I was now storming out of the captain's cabin with so much fury. This wasn't even just the werewolf side of me protecting and being possessive of my mate. This was also me being pissed that a guy would let himself get drunk enough to start taking advantage of a girl. And to top it off the girl was a sweet, gentle, loving, innocent girl that is a little naïve. But so what if she is naïve, she is perfect. I thought that before I knew she was my mate. I thought that when I had been walking through the castle's stables that night all those years ago.

I finally found the person or dead man as I would like to say, I had been looking for. I told him that he was needed on the higher deck. He followed me up to the higher deck and as soon as we were both on the deck I punched him. I used the trick that Butch had taught me at one point just in case I needed to defend myself. I used only half of my strength in the punch, when he got back up he came at me. I then used all my strength and stomped on his foot and held him in place. And then I swung my elbow into his head. I then let him fall to the deck unconscious and said, "Now, if anyone ever tries to take advantage of Captain Bubbles, or any female for that matter, then I will make sure you are in worse condition than him. Got it?" I said in an authoritive tone. Everyone nodded afraid that I might kill them if they tried anything.

I turned around to find Captain Bubbles standing there. She slapped me faster than I could even see her do it. I stumbled back a little. I then looked at her; she had tears in her eyes. "Do not try to steal my crew's respect! Do not ever bring someone who hurt me so much back in front of me without my consent! And get something to put over that red mark; if you don't then it will hurt a lot more later on. Now, because of what you did, I have to go help a guy that physically and mentally hurt me in the past, which I didn't even want to acknowledge, existed." She yelled at me as tears started to roll down her perfectly soft cheeks. I couldn't believe I hurt her so much. I followed her to the medic's room; I found something cold and put it to my cheek. I then took over for Captain Bubbles and fixed up the guy I beat up. I followed her back to her cabin. In her cabin, she gave me some clothes she had collected from some of the crew members. She also told me that I would have to sleep on a cushion with a blanket, like on the Black Rose, because they didn't have a spot for me. And she didn't want me getting away with sleeping on her soft, blue comfy bed in the corner.

I nodded my head and prepared myself. I then went up to Captain Bubbles and hugged her. "I'm sorry," I said still holding her, "I just didn't like that he did that to you. Just be happy I'm not my brother. My brother, Prince Butch, would have killed him and then shoved him off of the ship. He then would have threatened to do the same to everyone who wanted a piece of him. I bet he's being a handful for your sister. Whichever one he went with, I don't remember their names. But I am sorry Captain Bubbles."

"You can call me Bubbles if you would like. And your oldest brother, Prince Brick, the one that was wearing yellow went with my sister Blossom. Or as you call her, Captain Blossom. And your other brother, Prince Butch, the one that wore orange and liked my sister's comment on the person that came up with orange, is with my sister Buttercup. Otherwise known as Captain BC, but don't tell her I told you her real name. She thinks it's too girly, and thinks it will reveal her gender if everyone knows it." Captain…Bubbles said as she still held onto me. I smiled.

"When can I either see my brothers or at least send message to them? I just want to tell them that I'm okay. They worry about me because I'm the youngest." I asked hopeful.

**Bubbles:**

"You can send message to them as soon as you would like. But you'll see each other in a week from today. That's when we'll be in Townsville. Townsville is where all pirates meet. I know, 'why not just call it Pirate Island?' Well, pirates don't want anyone outside of being pirates to know about it since wanted pirates sometimes go there to hide from the army of a certain kingdom. There are certain places you have to be careful of, but BC knows where those places are. So, we don't have to worry about that." I said as I let Prince Boomer go.

"Okay, well I'll send message tomorrow morning. And since I get to just call you Bubbles, you can call me Boomer. You don't have to call me Prince Boomer, well if you don't want to." Prince… Boomer said as he gave me a small smile. I smiled back. He went to set up his makeshift bed for tonight. I'll let him sleep on my bed with me tomorrow.

My ship's captain's cabin is completely my style. I have a few books, but they are about plants and their qualities. And then everything else in this room is blue. I love blue and I just had to make everything have blue. The bed is completely blue; the pillow is a sky blue, the sheets are a really light baby blue, the blankets are a deep dark blue that matches Boomer's eyes well, and the wood of the bed is also tinted blue like the outer side of my ship. I have the curtains of the window of my cabin are also a dark blue, but not as dark. Then I have a chest in the corner at the end of my bed of my cabin, it is full of blue clothes. I have a key to my desk close to me at all times. My desk is on the other side of the cabin. It has a few drawers, one false draw where I keep my important things.

But cabin is very organized, but not as organized as Blossom's. Her cabin is a lot like mine only instead of blue, she had red and pink. Her pillow and blankets are red. The sheets are pink. The wood has a red-ish pink tint to it. And her curtains are red and pink; one is red while the other is pink. But her cabin is neater because she has her desk completely organized, and has bookshelves full of books. She has them all organized in a certain order. Blossom is a neat freak, she likes things in order. She also has false drawers in her desk, only she had the important stuff organized. I don't have my important stuff organized.

When we were little kittens Blossom was always organizing and redoing all of our stuff because it wasn't neat enough for her taste. Blossom took on the mother role when our mother was killed. But even before then, Blossom was always organizing. She would help our mother organize the loot that we would get. I miss them sometimes. I wonder how Buttercup will have her cabin set up like? Knowing Buttercup, and I sometimes think I know her a little too well, she will have organized chaos.

Buttercup is okay with stuff being in organized chaos. She likes it when her stuff isn't perfectly in order, and her stuff will more than likely all be green. Buttercup loves the color green. When we were four at one point Buttercup wanted to know how green someone could get. She was disappointed when none of the crew helped her little test. She loves to have green all around her. I miss both my sisters at times like this.

At least I've got someone to talk to. Someone who will tell me stories. I may be seventeen, but I still like to hear stories. It lets me slip away from everything that has happened to me in the past. Blossom used to tell me stories about facts; those were stories that were meant to put me right to sleep. Buttercup would tell me stories too; she would tell me stories about three notorious sister pirates. One was the leader, the one who would lead the operations and keep the others out of trouble. Then there was one that was tough and would take a challenge if someone was silly enough to challenge her. She was the biggest troublemaker of all three of them. And the last one was the innocent one that would help others. She was the one that would help calm the other two done when they needed it. I understood that Buttercup was making stories with the characters based on us, but I liked all of them.

"Boomer, would you mind telling me a story? It can be made up or just a memory. I know it may seem childish, but it makes me feel better." I asked as I looked at Boomer on his makeshift bed beside my bed. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm not really good at stories, but I could tell you one that Butch told me. He was always the one who would make up the wild stories with tons of trouble. Would that be okay?" He asked looking up at me. I smiled and nodded my head for him to continue.

"Once upon a time there were three princes. They were the strongest of all the princes in the universe. The oldest of the three princes was the smartest. He was the one who took care of the other two, the one to keep his brothers out of trouble. Then the second oldest of the three princes was the toughest. He was the one that would defend his brothers; he would stop at nothing to protect those he loved. Then the youngest of the three princes was the kindest. He was the one who would help with healing the ones he cared about, the one to make sure no one was left behind.

"The princes had many adventures. They would save princesses or fight dragons. Everyone saw them as indestructible and figured that they were beyond happy with all the power and money they had. But the three prince brothers felt tht they were missing something. At first they could just avoid the feeling, but as each day passed they started to not be able to avoid it. One day they realized that the feeling they had was simply loneliness, and they were missing someone to spend their days with. They wanted someone to share their stories with, someone who would always be waiting for them." He continued, when he noticed me paying close attention he blushed a little.

"This story has the main characters based off of you and your brothers, right?" I asked smiling at him. And wanting him to continue with the story.

"Yeah, but it's one of the happier stories that I remember. Less blood; or monster fighting in this one. Is it okay?" He asked looking into my eyes. I was hypnotized by his deep ocean blue eyes before I nodded.

"Well the day after they figured out they were lonely, the oldest went out to walk and see if he could find something to read. He loved to learn and read. He was weird like that. On his walk in the outskirts of town where the best bookstore was he noticed a tower. It was a tower from which no one bothered. But the oldest wanted to know what was up there in that tower. He decided to climb up. Only problem was that he couldn't find anything to climb up with. So he settled for yelling to the top. He yelled, '_Hello is there anyone in that tower?' _ At first he didn't get a response, but then a long haired princess looked out the window of the tower and yelled to him, _'Hello I am the only one in this tower. I don't usually get visitors. I am usually left to read and reread my books. Do you have any books I could read?' _ He smiled and told her all about his library. She asked if he could help her get out of the tower. He agreed.

"Once he helped her out of the tower he took her back to the castle. He showed her the library he had been talking about. They ended up staying in the library for hours. They learned about each other and fell in love with every word the other would say. Finally when the oldest met back up with his brothers, he introduced them to his true love, Flower. They were happy for their brother, but they were still lonely. The next day, while the oldest spent time with his love and the second oldest spent his time looking at the ceiling and sleeping, the youngest went out for a walk in the meadows. He suddenly heard crying when he noticed a girl with blonde hair crying. He went up to her and tried to help her.

"After a few minutes the girl calmed down and thanked him for helping her. She hugged him and told him that she was scared to be alone. She had lost her horse when she was trying to find flowers for her grandmother. He said that he would bring her to the castle to help her find a new horse to take her to her grandmother's. She followed him, but when they arrived she got word that her grandmother didn't need her help anymore. So the girl decided to stay with the youngest prince. They had talked on their way to the castle and fallen for each other. He introduced her to his brothers and Flower. Her name was Sky." He told before I stopped him with a question.

"Flower? Sky? Are these girls' name's based off of the names that my sisters and I had used those years ago?" I asked with hope.

"Yeah, they are. Well on with the story." He said smiling with me.

"Of course!" I cheerfully said.

"The second oldest couldn't take all of the lovey dovey stuff that was happening in their castle the next day. He decided to take a walk in the forest. But then he heard the roar of a dragon. He ran even faster until he came to an opening in the forest and he saw a giant orange dragon. But he also noticed a person fighting the dragon with a sword. They were dodging every shot that the dragon tried to take at them. He also noticed that the dragon was about to do a double attack and the person didn't notice. He sprinted across the opening in the forest and pushed the person out of the way. The person fell with an 'oof' and the second oldest looked into the eyes of the person that was attacking the dragon. They were glaring at him. But before they could say anything they grabbed the prince and rolled out of the way of the dragon's tail. Now the person was on top of the prince.

"They suddenly jumped up and attacked the dragon, but not before rolling their eyes. They prince then got up only to be knocked back over when the orange dragon threw the person fighting it into the prince again. This time they got up and they both attacked the dragon. They defeated the dragon together. But as all should know, when you kill an orange dragon they explode. When the dragon exploded the impact knocked the two fighters into each other. The prince was under the fighter. _'I had that dragon. You didn't have to come in. I didn't need rescuing.' _ The person said. That's when the second oldest prince finally noticed that the fighter's helmet was holding back her hair. The fighter was a girl. The second oldest prince removed the helmet and kissed the fighter. She gave into the kiss.

"She only gave in because they knew each other. She had teased him when their paths crossed a few times in the past. She was the great warrior girl Clover. He had always felt something for Clover, but he only then realized that that he felt love for her. The way her eyes held his, the way her hair looked good even though it was usually messed up. All three princes knew her, and they knew she was a tough nut. But they both got up after the kiss and walked back to the castle talking. When they arrived to the castle the other princes greeted Clover and they introduced her to Flower and Sky. The princes were finally happy and no longer lonely. Flower and Sky would wait for the princes to come back every time they left. Clover would join them sometimes otherwise; she would stay with Flower and Sky. They all lived happily ever after." Boomer finished. I smiled at him.

"Is Clover in a lot of your brother's fairy tale stories?" I asked curious to know if Prince Butch liked my sister Buttercup.

"Yeah, every other story about the three princes had Clover. Butch really liked the idea of Clover. And he has always thought about 'Clover' over all these years. The same with Brick and I, we all have been thinking about you three for years. We were hoping that we might meet you guys again while we were out exploring on our voyage. But I guess you were bound to see us again seeing as you were stealing our ship for your sister." He said smiling at me.

"I'm not sorry we did it. Yes, BC came up with the idea, but she only came up with the idea because that was the idea that Blossom had, only a few differences, when she was getting her ship. But I think that BC wanted to see how the 'three princes' were doing when she found out that it was your ship that she liked so much. Well…good night Boomer." I said as I blew out the lantern by my bed. But I heard him say good night to me. This wasn't so bad. I wonder how Buttercup is, and how Blossom is.

**Blossom:**

Brick is really annoying, but instead of giving in early I ignored him. It was almost night time. Once the stars came out I noticed that Brick, yes I decided to just give in and call him Brick, had shut his mouth and was looking at the map I had. He started to actually help me. We were navigating the stars together. It was actually a bit fun to be navigating with him. He told me that he had been studying navigation since that time when my sisters and I went to the castle in the middle of the dark and we spent some time in the library.

When we had the course navigated, I asked if he would join me in my cabin to tell me a story. He told me a story that his brother, Prince Butch had come up with. It was about three princes, based on Brick and his brothers obviously, and how they found that they were powerful, but lonely. It was a story about how the three princes had met their loves. I figured out that the girls were my sisters and I, Brick told me to tell him to finish before he decided to just go to sleep next to me. I let him continue. It was a cute and happy story. I asked Brick about why my sisters and I were the girls. The boys seemed to have always wondered about us over the years. And Brick is now convinced that Prince Butch, who admired Captain BC extremely, will fall for my sister even more now.

"Butch made that story when we were ten. I think that if Butch held onto 'Clover' for that long, he will fall for her even more now that he knows she is the notorious Captain BC. Boomer and I always thought about you and your sister, but Butch was always happy when he thought about what she might be like. Butch was the most restless of us three. He wanted to leave and go on adventures. He said that if he could leave for however long, in that time that he was gone he would be free. He wanted to see your sister again because she wasn't normal; she interested him because she was unexpected. So, I doubt that has just gone away." Brick said smiling and starting to laugh. I started to laugh with him.

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to take over her ship, or piss her off to no end, he'll live. Sides, BC will like to have the challenge of having Prince Butch on her ship. Though they probably will get into trouble, and they will probably end up pissing each other off." I said smiling. "You know, if you want you can take these blankets for your bed." I said handing him red blankets that he had used on the Black Rose. He smiled and accepted them, he then said good night and left. I went smiling and thinking about Buttercup and surprisingly, Brick.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it! I will be getting to the Emerald Panther Next!**

**Greens: YES! FINALLY!**

**Me: Excuse me, you don't want to know that your siblings are okay? **

**Greens: Yes we care, just we want to know what is happening to us.*Looking at shoes***

**Bubbles: yeah they loves us still!**

**Brick: Yeah, we her fav!**

**Me: I loves you all, but BC and Butch my fav to be honest. But i am not going to just give them the whole spotlight. I also have to make sure i know what they are all doing. But i loves all of you! Okay thank you for all of the reviews, please no mean. 'Nothing nice to say, don't say anything.' But please Review! Love all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Notorious For a Reason

**Me: Sorry peoples!**

**BC: She had to study for her AP Test and then she had to do all her homework.**

**Butch: But now she's back!**

**Brick: Thank goodness!**

**Blossom: Just hope you got everything done, and I'm glad you're back!**

**Me: Well this is one of my longest chapters, hope you haven't left me! Well here is the chapter to fill everyone in on what the Greens have been doing!**

**Greens: Yes!**

**Blues: Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Notorious For A Reason**

_"__Well, as long as he doesn't try to take over her ship, or piss her off to no end, he'll live. Sides, BC will like to have the challenge of having Prince Butch on her ship. Though they probably will get into trouble, and they will probably end up pissing each other off." Blossom said to Brick with a smile._

**Butch:**

I watch as my brothers get on the Ruby Tiger, Brick still in la-la-land, and the Sapphire Cheetah, Boomer. I then go to the last ship. The ship that was meant to be my brothers and my ship, but that the three pirate captains that 'kidnapped' us stole. The captain that I was following renamed the ship the Emerald Panther. I like the name, it sounds fierce in a cool way. I noticed that they are all named after a specific jewel. I wonder if that is because that is their favorite jewel to steal or is it based on the color of the jewel itself.

As I walk up the ramp to the deck of the Emerald Panther I think of a new challenge to keep me busy. _I got my new challenge to achieve before I even try to think of a way to get off this ship. This is going to be fun! _I thought as I walked around the deck of the ship.

"Is it Beverly Clark?" I asked as I followed the captain with my arms crossed.

"No." The captain said as she walked across the deck. She seemed to be getting frustrated with the outfit she was wearing. She kept fiddling with the pirate dress she was wearing, it was kind of interesting. I didn't like the outfit I was still in either. She was still getting even more frustrated by the minute with the green pirate dress that she was wearing. I couldn't help, but chuckle at her softly. She stopped fidgeting and stopped dead in her tracks, she heard me.

"Beatrice Clare? Bella Celia? Bennetta Calin?" I said starting back on my 'new challenge' to figure out what the BC in Captain BC stood for.

"No. No. No. Want a hint? I'll give you one if it'll shut you up." She said as she turned around crossing her arms, but keeping her hood over her face. I guess that was a good thing. I smiled and gestured for her to continue with the hint. It wasn't going to shut me up much, but it will make me feel better. "BC is for only my first name, it is one name. I'll give you another hint, but before that…Maxwell mast tie now!" She shouted as a guy smiled and, with the help of some other crew members, dragged me to the mast where they tied me to the mast and gagged me. The captain then walked up the steps to the helm of the ship and we started our journey.

When we came out of the secret cave that we had been in I heard distant laughter, I knew immediately that it was coming from the Sapphire Cheetah. That stupid younger brother of mine and the bubbly captain were laughing at me! They were laughing their heads off at me being tied to the mast! It was already bad enough that I couldn't get out of these ropes using all of my strength to break out of them, and they were tight enough to start cutting off my circulation. _Damn, these ropes are tight! Ow, starting to feel a little numb! Too tight!_ I thought to myself as I started to struggle even more against the ropes. The captain stood at the helm standing straight and proud.

But while I was stuck I noticed that they all took different routes. The Ruby Tiger took the route to the left, the Sapphire Cheetah took the route straight ahead, and this ship, the Emerald Panther, took the route to the right. I hope my brothers are doing better than I am. Knowing the rumors that go around everywhere I realized that I was with one of the most notorious pirates to ever exist. Well, at least I knew for certain what the gender of Captain BC truly is. I like the green on her, but she still looked uncomfortable in the pirate dress she was wearing. I, in a way, liked that she didn't seem so girly, but I will never admit that to anyone.

When we got far enough away, that all I could see was water all around us, I watched as Captain BC made her way down the stairs from the helm. "I hate this stupid dress, but I have to wear it for the rest of the day. Blossom would go ballistic if she figured out I didn't wear it for the rest of the day, and knowing Blossom as well as I do she would figure it out. And Bubbles would look upset since she was the one that fixed it for me, I love green I just hate dresses. Hooh, BC calm down." She whispered to herself as she breathed in and out and then started to make her way to me. "Want down?" She asked as her hands found their way to her slim waist above the skirt of the dress. I thought about it and decided that I was too lazy to take a tour of her 'new ship', so I instead shook my head 'no'.

"Too bad, if I can handle staying in this dress, then you can handle getting down off of there and helping me. I need help with setting up my captain's cabin; you better not mock my sense of style!" She said as she climbed up a little to be close enough to cut me free easier. She used the dagger from her boot and cut me free. I took the gag off of myself.

"Well it better not all be light pink or orange, if it is I will get sea sick all over your 'precious new ship'." I said looking at her and then following her to the captain's cabin. When we got there, she shut the door and pulled a few trunks out.

"I'll start on the trunk, desk, and clothes stuff. You can take this trunk and fix up the bed, put everything on it to look like a bed that is ready to be slept in, and then work on the curtains. They are in this trunk. If you find anything that isn't curtains or bed wear, give it to me immediately." She instructed as she knelt down, pushed a trunk to me, and started on another one of her trunks. I opened the trunk in front of me and started with the light green curtains with black edges up, they were the first thing in the trunk. They were actually really cool.

She was pushing a trunk to the corner of the cabin when I was turning around to fix the bed as she had asked. She had a 'like you could actually do it though' tone in her voice when she instructed me to do the curtain and bed, so I am going to show her that I can actually do productive things without the help of servants. She had whispered to herself, which I heard because of my exceptional hearing, that I probably couldn't do anything without servants. What she doesn't know is the fact that all I've wanted was to do everything on my own: get dressed, put shoes on, take a shower; I really wished the servants would let me do that on my own. It was only when I was out running in my full werewolf form that I was allowed to clean myself.

I reached into the trunk and came out with something that was not for the bed. It was really nice, but it was definitely not for the bed or the cabin window. I cleared my throat to get her attention, she quickly scowled and grabbed the white shirt from my hand **(Get your minds out of weird places!). **I smiled and went back to getting the bed ready. I found the bottom sheet; it was a really light green, and I unfolded it and started putting the stretchy corners around the bed's corners. When I finished it looked really good, if I do say so myself. I then took the next thin light green sheet, same color as the first one, and put it on the bed nicely. I then took out the comforter, it was a deep shade of green that was almost a black, and put it on the bed. So far I hadn't messed up on any of my tasks. The captain was fixing up her desk, it was a dark shade and beautifully crafted. I turned back and set up her pillow, it had a dark forest green pillowcase on it.

"Did you buy or steal that desk?" I asked getting bored with just silence. She was still putting stuff in the desk. I could hear her as I put her white pillow in its case.

"Would you believe me if I said neither? Why do you care if I bought or stole it anyway?" She asked still putting stuff away.

"It seemed better than complete silence. So if you didn't buy it or steal it, how did you get it? It's got amazing craftsmanship." I said smoothing out the pillow on the bed; she had just shut a drawer.

"A friend of mine used her magic to make it. She was a witch; she enchanted it so that it was safe to have it on the ship, so it wouldn't weigh too much. She did it with most of the wood furniture we had for our ships. My sisters and I had met her on the Black Rose when we were three. She was about five years older in age, she left when my sisters and I were twelve." She said as we turned toward each other. I could see her arms crossed in front of her. She was still wearing the hood, I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so I couldn't see her face.

"Where'd she go? What happened to her?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at her with a 'I'm curious' look on my face.

"You tell me what happened to her. She went to work at your castle, she got married, and she is now working there with her husband. The last I knew she was okay, except when she told me that you really need to get up in the morning." The captain said smiling at me a little, I could only really see her mouth, she had a nice smile. Shit. I looked at her really confused, who was she talking about? "My sisters and I talked to her when we were waiting for you boys to inform your father about leaving. I threatened to pummel her husband if he did anything to hurt her. He was terrified, which was perfect, but he agreed. Our friend's name is Robin; she is married to a warlock named Mitch." She said crossing her arms.

"Robin, she was a pirate? Wow, so did not see that coming. She seems so against stealing, sailing, and anything to do with being a pirate." I said in amazement that one of the people that I thought I knew so well was actually born a pirate.

"Well she was, is there something wrong with being a pirate? Just because we don't live in some fancy castle or have tons of servants doesn't mean we aren't good enough. She chose to leave being a pirate to live with someone she loved. Being a pirate is a lot better than you think." She said, her smile going away and going into an upset frown. "Here, you can write your brothers a letter or a note. The messenger bird will know to bring it to the right boat. Word travels first to the Sapphire Cheetah, then they send word to the Ruby Tiger. So write your brother that looked ridiculous in purple on the Sapphire Cheetah first, then you can think of what you want your 'suddenly lost puppy, I look ridiculous in yellow' brother on the Ruby Tiger to know. Their probably worried about you as much as you are worried about them. I can see it in your eyes." She handed me a 'pencil' and a piece of paper.

We sat at her desk for a while just writing to our siblings. She was right, I was worried about Brick and Boomer. And she was right, they did look ridiculous in those colors, I just looked gosh awful in mine. As I sat there writing I realized something, I was sitting with THE Captain BC, the most notorious pirate captain to be heard of. And not only that, but her sisters were also almost as notorious as she is. But she was sitting in front of me, I was always the one that wanted to meet Captain BC, Brick and Boomer thought I had lost my mind to want to meet Captain BC.

"I'm done." I said rolling the piece of paper up and tying a string on it. I handed it to her, she took it and put it with her letter. "It's dark out, where am I to sleep. I'd rather not sleep in the water or strapped to the mast at all."

"You can sleep in the hold for now. It will be the quietest in the morning. I tend to wake the crew up really early in the morning." She said as she got up and showed me to the lower deck. She brought me to the hold, thankfully it had a bed of sorts, and it had blankets and some cushion on it. They must have added that, there was also a discarded bed in the corner. The cushion from part of it was on the makeshift bed in the hold. I looked at her with some curiosity. "The bed wasn't doing as I wanted it to, so that is the result of it. I got frustrated after two minutes. It only had some mild breaks. I had to make a bed of sorts for you in here, at least until we discard the bed. You can keep the parts that are set up for you there, but the rest will be discarded. See you in the morning Prince Boy." She said as she left. I listened as she made her way across the deck. I could hear her telling a bird to go to the Sapphire Cheetah and the flapping of wings. She was sending the letters we had written.

I laid down on the makeshift bed and started to fall asleep. It looked really uncomfortable, but it was surprisingly very comfortable. I had the blankets from the Black Rose to sleep with. I don't think anyone, besides her sisters probably, has ever seen her 'I'm happy for once' self. I fell asleep thinking that over.

I woke up falling off the makeshift bed. I fell off because of a loud yell coming from on the main deck. I sat up and rubbed my sore head. I got up and started to make my way to the main deck, I wasn't going to be getting back to sleep with all the yelling, so might as well go see what's going on.

"Are you all lazy pandas! Because I thought I had a crew of tough pirates!" Captain BC was yelling hanging from the rope on the mast as the whole crew yelled in agreement with her. "Now this is **my** new ship, and that means that the whole crew will be at fault if there is so much as a scratch on this ship! Now, let's win this race, I will be damned if I lose this race to my sisters! Now get to work!" She yelled as the whole crew yelled in agreement again and then got to work. She jumped down and made her way over the deck to me. She was wearing her cloak with her hood over her face, so I couldn't see her face. "Well look here, looks like the prince has decided to grace all of us poor pirate souls with his presence." She said sarcasm dripping with her every word. She put her hands on her hips and I saw that she was wearing the same dress she had on yesterday. I also noticed that the sun wasn't yet up.

"Well, I thought I would be quite inspirational to your whole crew if I were to 'grace them with my 'presence'." I said with the same sarcasm she had used with me. She crossed her arms and I chuckled a little. "So what do want me to do 'oh so powerful' Becca?!" I asked to see if that was her name. I'd started to try to figure her name out as soon as I woke up.

"You can stay out of the crew's way at all times and try not to upset me, that's all I need you to do. We took the most…difficult route out of the three. It is harder to navigate and make our way through it, but I know my crew will do it. If you don't mind I have to change, I really need to get out of this gosh awful dress." Captain BC said as she turned around and made her way to the captain's cabin. "Oh, and my name isn't Becca. Have fun trying to figure it out." She said as she faced me before shutting the captain's cabin door.

I wasn't going to give up until I figured out her name. It was something to do, she didn't want me doing anything else, and so I have a lot of free time to figure it out. All I have to do is try to think up names that have a B as the first letter and have a C in it also. Well, I've got some thinking to do. I wonder how my brothers are. I wrote in my letter that I was fine and that I was happy to confirm that the notorious Captain BC that roams the seas and never loses is a female captain.

**Buttercup:**

That prince isn't going to give up on trying to figure out my name until an hour from now. After an hour everyone, and I do mean everyone who tries to figure it out, gives up and just accepts knowing me as BC and not by my real name. The only people that know my real name, and are still are alive; are Blossom, Bubbles, Robin, Mitch **(Robin told him)**, and Flickim Conrail. Flickim Conrail is this old pirate that my sisters and I know because he helped us when we were getting started as the captains of the Black Rose after our mom had died. He was a good guy, he raised us until we were eleven and figured out how to do it all on our own. He could have been a captain, but he only loved to be sailing around the seas because it was peaceful. My sisters and I had considered him our 'grandfather cat' because he was the only werecat we knew besides each other.

I had to admit that the prince was taking my hint to heart. He had thought of a female name that started with a B and had a C in it, but Becca was not Buttercup. I smiled to myself, but before I took off my cloak and hood I locked the door. The crew is full of male pirates, I wouldn't put it past them to try coming in while I'm dressing. Though I think they'd rather swim with sharks than have to deal with my wrath for walking in on me dressing.

I then made my way to the corner of the room to my trunk full of clothes. I grabbed a white shirt with a green corset and my pair of black pants with the skirt attached to the waist. It was like a cape, but for my pants. Bubbles had sewn the skirt part to the back because she said she needed something to do and I needed more skirts or dresses. We came to the compromise of her adding the skirt to the back. It made me feel superior, a little, but I wasn't going to admit that I liked it.

I put my green cloak back on, I then put the hood back over my face, and I wasn't going to have anyone looking at my face, especially not a werewolf prince who has a brother that chose my sister as his mate. I hope my sister can handle the werewolf prince in yellow. And hopefully we can get those princes out of those gross colors that do not work on them, crap I sound like Bubbles. Well, whatever, the colors really don't work on them.

I walked out of my captain's cabin and walked around dodging the bustling of the crew members that were making sure that they kept the ship, **my** ship, from crashing into the rocks. We would be at the docks of Townsville in no time! And I would win the race between my sisters and I, well it wasn't really a race. I made it into a race because, I will admit, I am very competitive. My sisters didn't really care, they just wanted to get to the destination without any harm.

Townsville is the all pirates island. It would be more logical, now I sound like Blossom, to call it Pirate Island, but then everyone would know where pirates that were hiding out from armies would go and they really didn't want that. Townsville was surprisingly a really bright place. The first pirate to sail to Townsville didn't realize he wasn't back home, he was kind of airheaded. But everyone called him Captain Mayor, his first mate was Ms. Bellum. Ms. Bellum was a red head that was really good with most everything. She was the reason that Captain Mayor wasn't sitting in a sinking paddle boat most of the time.

There was also Captain John. He is a really cool retired pirate that runs tests and science-y stuff in the basement of his pirate inn. The inn is alcohol or rum free. Most people just call him Captain Professor though. Before he was a pirate, he was a tutor to lots of different people. So everyone calls him Captain Professor, except my sisters and I, we call him Professor. We're allowed to because he was our mom's older brother.

Townsville has the occasional problems of being a pirate island, but that's just because of it being completely run and occupied by pirates. Townsville only has one bad pub, **the** pub. The pub where my sisters were taken advantage of because we all had some chemical that had started to make us tipsy. I had been all over the place until I realized I didn't know where my sisters were, I had started to freak out and get 'sobered up' from being tipsy. Bubbles told us it wasn't alcohol, she would know if it was or not. I still hate that day, we all do. That pub was called 'The Dump of Townsville', perfect name for the place. It doesn't look bad in one bit, there is just a lot of questionable stuff that happens there. It has rooms in the back for the passed out people that can't leave or the people that…well you know.

I was done with changing and I had just found my captain's hat. My captain's hat is black and it sits on my head in a lopsided fashion. It looks amazing on me if I do say so myself. I put it on my bed for when my sisters and I are in Townsville, it helps with my notorious image. I put my cloak back on with my hood. I decided that I was ready to go take the helm and steer this beautiful, expensive, amazing ship of **mine **through this tough-to-maneuver route to Townsville. My whole crew turn to watch as they hear the slow, now echoing, _clack-click-clack _ of my boots. A smirk is prominent on my face, but only I know that since my hood is covering my face.

"Wow…" the crew said before they got back to work from my hands finding their way to my hips. They started to go faster and more effectively. "How about Beatrice…Is that your first name?" Prince Butch asked crossing his arms and dodging the crew members to get to stand in front of me.

"Nope…" I said popping the letter 'P' and walking up to the helm. We were going through the easy part of the route. We would be within the limits of the harder, or as everyone else says hardest, part of the route within five days. Then it was all fun for me and the crew.

**Time Skip (5 days)**

Prince Butch has spent the last five days staying in the hold, or his makeshift room for the time being, writing some stuff to his brothers or thinking up what my first name may be. I was surprised that he was so content to just stay down there and I was surprised that he was still trying to figure out my first name. He's lasting longer in trying to figure it out than anyone else has, but I still doubt he'll figure it out.

"Crew, you better get off you lazy butts and get moving! We've arrived at the more 'dangerous' section of our journey! Now the fun will begin!" I yelled to the crew as they cheered and began to get to work and making sure my precious ship doesn't get ruined, but still move quickly. I'm competitive, I admit to that.

The ship started to rock around as we picked up speed and dodged the rocks and obstacles in our way. I saw Prince Butch come up on the deck. He was still in that orange outfit; he changes out of it only to clean it a bit. You may ask why I don't just find him some clothes, well he hasn't asked for any other clothes and I won't give him clothes unless he asks for some. And it's not like I go down there when he's cleaning his horridly colored outfit.

"You might want to hold on there Your Highness! This is the best part!" I yelled grinning from under the hood of my cloak. I kept in on just in case he ever came up and it was comfortable, so I wasn't going to complain. And as the ship rocked one way and then another Prince Butch started to make his way up to the helm. "You're braver than most of the crew. But really you should hold on right now, Crew, hold on!" I yelled to the crew as Prince Butch held onto the railing of the stairs that connect the helm to the deck. The boat made a swift right turn to dodge a giant rock and then a swift, but effective turn left to avoid another giant rock. We made it to the middle of the route's 'hardest' part. It has no rocks or obstacles to go around.

"Wow, you know that was really good steering Captain…Beclara." Prince Butch said trying to know if that was my first name. It was a terrible guess. Did he spend all that time down in his makeshift room coming up with that? That is just so unbelievably terrible.

"That is not my name. Thank goodness that is not my name, which is terrible. Have you sat down in your makeshift room on this ship coming up with that? Because that is just crap, you should really rethink what you do with your time.

"Wow, you're nice." Prince Butch said with clear sarcasm.

"Have you never heard of me? I am not NICE. I don't do nice, I do 'you get in my way and I sink you'. The only people that I am 'nice' to are my sisters because they're my family and that's how it is. But you are not either of my sisters, so no I am not going to be nice to you." I said using my hands to emphasize each of my words. I put my hand on my hip and gave him a 'yeah right' smile.

"Yes, I have heard stories and rumors about you. Doubt most of it is true because from what I've seen since I met you for the first time all those years ago, you don't let anyone mess with you, especially not in an 'overnight' bedroom." He said looking me up and down with an 'I doubt that's true' look on his face.

"Wait, what are the rumors that you doubt is real? What rumors are being spread about me, rooms, and other people in those rooms with me, what do the rumors say?!" I demanded my eyes getting wider when I heard that little end part.

"It's nothing." He said not making eye contact with me, or trying as he had been. He was looking anywhere that wasn't me.

"Tell me Prince Boy; tell me about these rumors NOW!" I demanded my anger starting to show its ugly face.

"No…Beclarance." He said standing his ground.

"That is a terrible guess; now tell me about these rumors that were spread about me." I still demanded.

"I said no… Becry." He said still standing his ground. I shook my head 'no' to signal that that wasn't that. "Is it Benclock?" I started to advance on him, I hands in fists and he could see this. He ran the stairs to the deck and yelled, "How about BenClaire? Or is it Bucket?" He said my anger was starting to take over. The crew knew this and took a step back, but still stayed working. My jaw was clenched and my hands were in fists.

"Bucket… Did you just suggest that my name is Bucket? I'll be merciful and let that pass, but only because you are going to tell me what those rumors were about exactly." I said trying to keep my anger in check as I descended the stairs.

"Let's make a deal!" Prince Butch said looking at me with a challenging smirk. I like challenges; I crossed my arms and he continued. "You and I have a little fight. If you win, which I doubt, I will tell you ever rumor I have ever heard about you. But if I win, which I will, you have to tell me your name. Deal…Captain?"

"Hm, deal." I said as he was handed a sword from one of the crew members. He twirled it and looked at me. I pulled out my cutlass** (pirate sword)**. I doubt he will even last a few minutes. He is a prince, if he even studied how to sword fight, it was the teachings that would happen in a royal duel. And he doesn't know just how a pirate fight goes. I smirked at this.

We began and he put one hand behind his back. Yup, he doesn't understand that you need both your hands when fighting a pirate. He smirked and started to advance at me. I easily blocked his strike. We began to fight, he was actually pretty good. The crew watched and he would advance and I would block. I was surprisingly having a little trouble, but I like a challenge. I wanted to know what those rumors said about me.

"Don't hold back Captain Benedict!" Prince Butch yelled at me with a smirk. He did not just call me by a guy's name!

"Did you just call me by a fucking guy's name?!" I said and started to fight more fiercely and actually make a few of my own strikes at him. He blocked pretty well. We started to make our way around the ship the crew continued to work and dodge me and the prince's fight. He cut slits in my favorite, and only, cloak on the hood. That really pissed me the hell off! But now you could see both of my cat ears coming out of the slits in the hood that he made. I was becoming madder by the second. One tip everyone should know is that you DON'T want to piss me off!

We made our way up to the helm. There he got me pinned to the railing, but I immediately struck and him and cut part of his shirt. He started to back up and we continued to strike at each other. I could see that he had started to get angry when he wasn't winning. But the thought about what he said those rumors were about and all those stupid names that he called me start to attack him with even more anger fueling me than before.

He ran down the stairs egging me on to follow. I did, but I didn't take the stairs. What fun would it be if I took the stairs? I walked backwards, smirked, and took off running and flipping over the railing of the helm landing swiftly on my feet right in front of Prince Butch. I had my cutlass up to his neck; the look of fear crossed his eyes for a second before he used his sword to move the blade of my cutlass from his neck, his anger right back in place.

I blocked his next move and did a flip over him, without him getting a scratch on me, and landed behind him just in time for him to turn and me to do a move that I taught myself and stole his sword. He had pure shock as I held both his sword and my cutlass blades up to his neck. We were both panting from all of the fighting. I started to move the blades. "Now…tell me about these rumors you mentioned. If I'm not mistaken I won this little deal." He just stood there for a second before he moved to fast for me to react.

The blades had been lowered and with one of his hands he held my hands with the sword and cutlass down so I couldn't make any move to attack, while with the other hand he held my face. My ears weren't disappearing and neither was my tail. My long, thin, black tail with bits of tan had come out when we were fighting up on the helm. I noticed that his black wolf ears, his hair color, had come out when we were fighting and I could see that his anger had started to take over. His dark black tail had come out at some point when I wasn't paying attention.

He just kissed me. He hadn't seen my face; at least I don't think he had. I would never admit this to anyone, but he was an amazing kisser. His lips were soft and desperate as he kissed me. He didn't try to stick his tongue down my throat. He just kissed me; I will admit that I may have liked him kissing me a little. He made sure that I couldn't move my hands, his grip was really strong on my wrists, and he wasn't letting me back up to break this kiss. When he finally broke the kiss and let me go, I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST DO THAT?!"

"THAT WAS ME Fucking KISSING YOU! Mainly since I haven't gotten over the memory I have of you that day you came back to my castle and we hung out! Do you know how long I have wanted to just KNOW you? JEEZ, YOU REALLY AREN'T A SWEET BUTTERCUP!" He yelled back.

"Wow…You actually figured out my first name. No one has ever been able to figure it out." I said calming down. He had just confessed that he actually wanted to know me. That he was fascinated with me.

"What…Wait, Captain BC stands for Captain Buttercup?!" He asked as he looked at me with a confused wtf face.

"Yes, BC stands for Buttercup. Now, I won that little deal of yours and so you better tell me about those rumors." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "My mom loved the 'intelligent' blossoms, the 'bright' bubbles, and the 'tough' buttercups. So she named us after her three favorite things because we were her most prized possessions. Why'd you kiss me anyway? No one's ever done that."

"What created a fight, made you fucking pissed, and then kissed you out of nowhere? Well, then the rumors aren't really true." He said widening my eyes and giving a small smile.

"You better keep up your end of the deal, but no I meant that no one's ever kissed me… as in never… that was my first kiss." I said starting to look down towards the deck, a little embarrassed by the fact that Prince Butch was the first person to ever kiss me, and I was seventeen years old.

"No guy has ever just kissed you? Why? Are they all blind when they meet you? Because you're gorgeous, you'd have to be blind not to see that!" He said looking like it was the stupidest thing that I hadn't been kissed before. Shit, I was blushing like crazy. No one has ever said anything like that to me. "Hey, the captain didn't say stop working! Get moving you lazy asses!" He yelled at the crew, I smiled.

"Come on, you can tell me these rumors in my captain's cabin." I said as we went to my captain's cabin. When we got inside I sat on the bed while he sat in my desk chair. He started to explain the good rumors, which was most of them, about the 'notorious Captain BC'. His face was lighting up as he told me all about them, was he a fan of the 'notorious Captain BC'? Then he took a deep breath and explained that there were some rumors about how Captain BC would kick a guy's ass and then sleep with him. I hissed at this, and ears went back in a threatening way as I growled. Then to get my mind off of the stupid rumors, he told me a bed time story. It was dark out again, time for bed anyway. It had his brothers and him and my sisters and me in it. He explained that I was a constant appearance in a lot of his stories that he had created. I always confused the shit out of him. He could never figure out if I was just acting tough or if that was just me. He also added that now he knows it was never an act. It was about the three princes being lonely and then coming across the three girls and not being so lonely anymore. I had allowed him to sit on the bed and tell me it. I fell asleep curled up with Prince Butch yawning and starting to fall asleep next to me. And soon we were both out.

* * *

**Me: Hope that was good!**

**Reds: Review Peoples!**

**Greens: Yeah, don't make us attack you with our skills!**

**Blues: Please don't abandon this story! **

**Me: I'll be doing the next chapter full of at least on of each of their POV's. They'll be arriving at Townsville in the next chapter. Thanks to you who have stayed, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Townsville

**Me: Here is the next chapter!**

**PPG and RRB: PeterPanBCxButch doesn't own anyone of us!**

**Me: Love all who are reviewing! Hope it's still good! And the ending of the last chapter was so cute!**

**Greens:*Blush* We fell asleep next to each other.**

**Me:READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Townsville**

**Brick:**

For the past days I have stayed out of the way of the crew and just stood up at the helm with Blossom mostly. I've been telling her what my brothers and I have been doing for all these unknown years to all of us. 'Apparently the boys have been doing what they can to learn about certain subjects. Brick has been studying how to use the stars to navigate. His brother, Prince Boomer, has been studying what plants are poisons and what the uses are of most plants. And his other brother, Prince Butch, has been learning how to sword fight. He told me that my sisters and I had been an influence in what they wanted to study in their personal studies.' She continued to think the more I told her.

That made her blush like crazy. To be honest most of the things that I have done lately has made her blush. I tell her that she's beautiful every day. I started after I had insisted on knowing about her life these past years. It was because of her being the focus of many guys, I didn't like that part, but that none of them had called her beautiful. So every day I now say that she's beautiful. And she knows it's my own opinion because I'm not in any lost puppy stage, which passed days ago.

"So beautiful, where are we headed? I've never seen these oceans, or star patterns at night, on any maps." I said coming up to her and taking off the captain's hat I had been wearing for the past few days. I found it in one of her trunks; I was looking for one of her books to read. It was a red-ish color. I looked at it for a second and then turned to her.

"Actually there are only a few maps that actually put Townsville on them. Most people think that it's not very important because they don't really do trade with them. Only a few places do trade with them." She said trying to not reveal the blush that had come onto her face, though I noticed, and she knew, because I got a small smile on my face.

"Yeah I saw it. But I think it's adorable when you blush, it means that you aren't emotionless captain like the reports or rumors say you are. Also your blush compliments your beauty." I said reading her mind. She had woken up two days ago to find me looking at her with concern and admiration. I thought she had called me because I had gotten to see her thoughts and she was dreaming about dancing with me on the deck, but then we were attacked and she had been yelling for me. She blamed the werecat instincts. "Why are we going to Townsville?"

"Promise not to inform anyone else, except your brothers if they don't already know, what I'm about to tell you?" She says keeping her mind on how handsome I look with that hat on, but how much she loves to see my eyes clearly when I'm not wearing it. How the color red suits me, and that day that she walked in on me while I was putting back on everything because I had cleaned the clothes I had been wearing. I was wearing pants and had shoes on, but I was shirtless. 'Dang, he looked good shirtless. I don't know what those princes did, but if all of the princes have muscles like that, Buttercup would even be stuck staring for a little while.' She thought while I listened to her thoughts.

"Hm, I promise. And yes, all my brothers and I have muscles. Thanks for the compliment Pinky. We merely did everything we could to stay active and stay fit because we are a bunch of teenage werewolves, which means we have too much pent up energy that we change and run to let go of that pent up energy. Boomer and I don't change as much as our brother Butch does. Though, Boomer and I know he does it because he prefers not to be washed by the servants, to be honest none us were really okay with the servants washing us, it was awkward. And Butch is restless, so he seems to always have more pent up energy than Boomer and I do. Hey, who's Buttercup?" I asked pushing myself off of the railing next to the wheel that she was standing at. I had leaned right there when I had started to promise and explain why I'm so built.

"Reading someone's thoughts without them being okay with it is rude. But you can't tell anyone who Buttercup is, got it?!" She said firmly, I nodded. "Buttercup is Captain Buttercup to be exact because she is known as the notorious Captain BC. BC stands for Buttercup, one of our mom's favorite things. And as for your promise, Townsville is logically supposed to be named Pirate Island due to the fact that it is an island inhabited by, visited by, and run by pirates. But no one besides pirates knows about that little fact." she informed, I had a shocked expression when she told me what BC stands for and especially when she explained Townsville to me.

**Bubbles:**

Boomer has been helping me a lot with the sick crew members. Turns out Boomer learned how to read my thoughts, and that's been extra helpful. But he keeps hearing what I'm thinking about when I remember walking in on him changing one day. Boomer growled and showed his adorable, fluffy, blonde-ish gray wolf ears and even fluffier tail when the crew members faked being sick one day.

For almost a week now, can't believe it's been that long, we've been heading to Townsville. Boomer has been telling me about what he's been doing for all these years. He told me about how he was learning about plants and what they can do because of my visit all those years ago. Boomer has also gotten me to share what I've been doing all these years. For the past few days Boomer has been sleeping on the bed with me. The first night was kind of awkward for both of us.

_Flashback_

_ "__You know you can sleep here tonight, if you'd like." I said patting the bed next to me._

_ "__You mean I could sleep on your bed… with you?" Boomer asked with an evident blush on his face. His eyes had widened a little. Boomer slowly started to walk to the bed and sit down. He put his pillow on the bed next to mine and we both lay down. We laid there for a few minutes of awkward silence. Neither of us spoke. "Okay, I just need to say that this is weird for me. What should we do?" He said breaking the silence. We both sat up._

_ "__Why don't you tell me another story? Either one that one of your brothers made up or you could tell me about a memory, a good one, that you have. That way it is just like last night. It may not be so weird that way." I said as he nodded and we lay back down. _

_ "__I'll do both. Okay, well, this one time when my brothers and I were ten almost eleven Butch convinced us to help him set up the ultimate trap to catch mice in the garden. We set it up perfectly. We set up the trigger and set it off. The trap was going perfectly, but we forgot to empty the eggs out of their storage container before we put it in. So the eggs started flying everywhere. They were hitting the servants and were flying like cannons at high speeds. My brothers and I were laughing and dodging the eggs everywhere we could. Not once did we get hit. When all the eggs were gone and the chaos was over our father came up to us and, as an egg was running down his head, he asked what we were doing. Brick and I pointed Butch and Butch just said, 'Momma told us to figure out how to catch all the mice.' We all started to crack up laughing it was so funny." Boomer said starting to smile and chuckle. "This was the only one I had ever told, it is from the 'series' of powerful princes. Once upon a time the three princes got kidnapped. They were separated, couldn't tell where they were or how to get home. The youngest prince found that there was poison ivy growing on the side of the road where his kidnappers had made camp. They had all fallen asleep, the youngest used some gloves and picked some poison ivy and rubbed it on all the surfaces that he could find that they would touch. He then took a horse to find his brothers. He spent the night looking, finally finding them. His oldest brother had waited for the kidnappers to fall asleep then released the horses and took one to find his brothers. His middle brother had fought the last one to be awake and knocked him out and stole a horse. They navigated their way home and found out that the kidnappers had been their instructors trying to see how well they could use their surroundings to escape an enemy." Boomer said, I fell asleep with my head on his chest. I fell asleep to his breathing, his voice, and the thump of his heart._

_End of Flashback_

But other than that we're comfortable. He tells me stories each and every night. We're almost to Townsville. We're almost to our siblings. In a letter Buttercup had written she told me that Prince Butch was fine, she was okay, she was going to kill any guy that tried to touch me if I didn't want, that she loved Blossom and I, and that she missed us. I sent a letter saying that I was fine, but missed them. Told them that Boomer was my mate and I was his. And said I couldn't wait to see them.

Tomorrow we should be at Townsville. It is nice to hear Boomer tell me about what he would do if any one tried anything while we're in Townsville. It was really graphic, but I could tell he was really protective. He also told me that his brother Butch had told him that he was fine, he missed him, he would hurt anyone that tried to attack him, and that he was with 'the most amazing pirate captain that has ever lived.' He also kissed her, aw Buttercup's first kiss! I was so happy for her.

**Butch:**

When I woke the next morning, I found that I smelled apples. I started to open my eyes and I noticed that I was not in the hold, my makeshift room; I was in the captain's cabin. And Captain BC, or Captain Buttercup, was still asleep. It wasn't the room or the bed that smelled like apples, I figured out that it was Captain BC that smelled like apples. It made me smile; she looked so innocent while she was sleeping. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell from the easy way she just laid there. That's when I noticed that she was in a curled up shape. She was curled up against me; I had my arm over her too. I was in her cabin, on her bed with her curled up next to me, and I had my arm over her. How could this get any worse?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? WHY WAS YOUR ARM OVER ME? WHY WAS-" She started to yell at me when she woke up to find us laying the way we had been laying. I was going to get up when she woke up and started to yell at me. The only thing I could think of, the first thing that popped into my head, at this time in the morning to get her to stop yelling was to act quickly.

I kissed her, I straight out kissed her on the lips like I had done yesterday when we had finished fighting. She had made me mad because I wasn't winning, but I wanted her to stop talking and I was just thinking about the time that her sisters had visited us about eleven years ago. When I had kissed her, she was really shocked. Her first kiss was yesterday, I still couldn't believe that I was the first one to ever kiss her. But that didn't change that I kissed her again to get her to shut up.

She was again shocked, but for a shorter period of time. Her lips were soft and delicate, I just couldn't get enough of kissing her and I hadn't seen her face since she put the hood of her cloak on. The wolf in me started to show itself as I kissed her. My ears came out and so was my tail, they were as black as my hair. I started to kiss her as if it were the last time that I would ever kiss her. The thing that was confusing me was that my wolf never came out unless I wanted it to or when it was overpowering me. I pushed myself away from her, and fell off the bed. I sat there panting.

She moved to look at me. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just felt like I…" I said wrapping my arms around my knees as I brought them up to my chest. My ears and tail weren't going away, it was annoying. I just looked at my lap and sat there as I tried to explain.

"No." I heard her say from where she was. I looked up at her hooded figure. "No, there is nothing to be sorry for unless you planned to try to do anything to me. And you weren't, so you have nothing to be sorry for unless you're weak. And from the way you fought me yesterday, and the way you keep getting me caught off guard. And trust me no one, and I mean NO ONE, has ever caught me off guard. Shit, I'm starting to sound like Bubbles, all soft and mushy. You seemed desperate almost; do you have any reason for feeling like that?" She asked moving her head to the side.

"I don't think so, I only felt this way a few times while I was younger. My mom told me was something, but I don't remember what she said it was. It was pre-mature something. But I was always doing something when she told me, now I can't even ask her. All I remember her explaining was that it was my wolf reacting positively to something. But that's all I remember." I said as I watched her.

"Did she call it pre-mature possession?!" She asked facing me.

"Actually yeah, how did you…?" I asked moving on of my legs to lay flat on the ground and rest an arm on it. She sat next to me now.

"My sister Blossom studied werewolves because they are supposedly our equals. She told me that if I ever came across a 'pre-mature possessive' werewolf, it meant that they thought of something or someone as theirs and they would harm anyone for trying anything. She wouldn't stop unless I listened. When would this 'pre-mature possession' kick in over the years?" She asked.

I sat there thinking about it. I was thinking about all the times that I had felt. The first time was when her sisters, her mom, and she had first come to tutor us. Then when they had come back to say they were fine. Other times were less, but evident every night I told stories to Brick and Boomer. "Whenever I saw you or talked about you. Why?" I asked confused on what she was asking. Before I knew it, she kissed me. "Damn, we're really alike." She said before kissing me again. I kissed back, but wondered what she meant. But soon my mind went blank as I kissed her. I really hope she'll explain this later. "We've arrived!" we heard the crew yell.

**Blossom:**

"We've arrived!" I distantly heard someone call. That's when I saw the ship that it had come from, the Emerald Panther. Buttercup is probably ecstatic to have been the first one here. Then I noticed that the Sapphire Cheetah was next to the Ruby Tiger. We were coming into the ship's port at the same time. I looked over to see Brick smiling.

"What're you thinking about Brick? I don't know what you're thinking because I can't read your mind…yet." I said as he turned to me. A mischievous smile came onto my face, 'werecats can read their mates minds after three weeks of being mated.' I thought to myself knowing Brick was paying attention.

"Shit." I heard him say under his breath. I gave him a 'really' look. "I get to see my brothers again. I get to make sure Boomer doesn't kill anyone here for going after or flirting with your sister Captain Bubbles. Trust me; he would kill anyone who tries to. I'd do the same beautiful, little tip for you to know. And I also get to make sure your sister, Captain BC, hasn't killed my brother, Butch, for kissing her." He said smiling at me as we were anchoring in the port.

"Wait, he kissed her?" I asked knowing what that meant and leaving Brick in the dark. He nodded yes and I took off. I ran to the Sapphire Cheetah. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles! Did you hear that Prince Butch kissed BC?" I said as I made it up next to Bubbles.

"Yeah, Boomer told me. Isn't it so cute, Buttercup finally got her first kiss? I told Boomer what here name was." Bubbles said holding onto Boomer's arm, he was smiling like crazy.

"Cute…Bubbles remember what we figured out when we were little kittens?! Remember what we found out Buttercup had that was really rare and she would have to be careful about?!" I said as it clicked in Bubbles' mind. Brick was now behind me, but Bubbles let go of Boomer's arm and we raced to the Emerald Panther.

We ran up the ramp to the deck and across the deck to the captain's cabin with Brick and Boomer running after us wondering what was going on. We didn't have time to fill them in. When we opened the door we saw pure black, immensely huge wolf on one side of the room and a giant black with tan specks cat on the other side, it had a green hood still on it. Brick and Boomer burst in and yelled, "Butch!", while Bubbles and I yelled, "Buttercup!" and ran to our changed sibling.

We got them to change back. Buttercup still had her cloak on. "What the hell happened? What didn't you tell us? Why were you so freaked when I told you that Butch had kissed Buttercup?" Brick asked as he helped his brother up.

"Buttercup has a rare condition called pre-mature possession. We found out about it when we were really young, we figured out that it was because of your brother Butch." I said trying to explain why we ran here.

"Is it dangerous? How catastrophic is this condition?" Boomer asked looking between our sister and his brother.

"It's not." Bubbles said.

"Then why were you running here like they were going to die?" Brick yelled in confusion and frustration.

"We ran here in frenzy because the condition causes werecat, or werewolf, instincts take over. It causes the werecat, or werewolf because werewolves can have the condition too, to change into full fledge form. And well, Buttercup never really liked to change, but as you can see, it only lasts a little while. For werecats, it just makes them more loveable. Buttercup won't be as willing to attack Butch as she probably was when she first saw him again. The cat in her is attracted to Butch. With werewolves, it just makes them somewhat 'desperate' to kiss the person they have the condition for." I explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Which Butch has, Butch has pre-mature possession. Surprisingly it's for me, that's why I didn't answer your question about what it was that caused it." Buttercup said as she gave a weak smile to Butch, her hood still over her face. "I'll get you back for telling them my name, but let's go show these princes what Townsville really looks like." We all got mischievous smirks on our faces; they don't have any idea what Townsville really looks like. Before we left Buttercup got dressed and made Butch go change in the hold. Still the same Buttercup. When they were done we all headed into the main part of Townsville.

**Boomer:**

I was walking through Townsville holding Bubbles' hand with Brick and Blossom on the left side of Bubbles and I, and Butch and Buttercup on the right side of us. It was way more different than I thought an island of pirates would look like. It was actually really bright here.

"You know we should go to the West Side Townsville Shop. Boomer needs clothes to actually wear. All he has is one pirate outfit and his ugly purple outfit." Bubbles said looking at her sisters.

"So does Brick. He only has this and that ugly yellow outfit. I really wish I could just burn that thing while out at sea. Oh, and don't forget boys, you are not princes. At least while you're here, you're not princes. If anyone finds out they will kidnap you and sell you as slaves." Blossom said she looked at all of us. I gulped form fear.

"Fine, we can go to the shop. I'll show the way, but we have to go visit Professor. I miss him and I hope he can help me with what I should do to get the poof out of my tail. I've tried all the conventional stuff and he told me to come to him when I needed help with stuff with that. Then we can go wherever." Buttercup said as she started to walk ahead of us a little.

"Even The Dump? Would you bring us all there when we are done at the Professor's?" Blossom asked watching as Buttercup immediately tensed up.

"No. Anywhere, except there." Buttercup said starting to walk again.

"But you said anywhere Buttercup. And after the Professor's I want to go there. And you're the only one who knows how to get there the fastest." Blossom said walking behind Buttercup.

"So do I Buttercup. I want to go to The Dump." Bubbles said looking at her middle sister. Buttercup didn't look very happy.

"I want to go as well. If it's important enough for Bubbles to want to go then I want to go there as well." I said as I held onto Bubbles' hand a little tighter telling her that I was trying to help.

"I'm going with Blossom. And you did say anywhere, so after the Professor's you can show us how to get to The Dump." Brick said confidently. Buttercup immediately turned on her foot and we all saw that she had tears starting to come out of her eyes. I've never heard or seen her cry unless it had to do with their mother.

"Do you two really want me to bring you to the pub and hotel where my sisters, your mates, were taken advantage of? Do you really want to know the place that caused them to be physically and mentally hurt so badly? And do you really want me to take you back to that place?" She asked almost yelling.

"Buttercup you need to understand that it wasn't your fault! That's why we want to go back. We want you to see that it wasn't your fault what had happened to us." Bubbles said pleading with her sister.

"But it was my fault. I was the one who found out about the celebration. I was the one that found out where it was and took us there. I was the one who convinced you that it would be fun. I was the one that didn't look out for you and make sure that nothing happened to you. I should have been more responsible! It was my entire fault." Buttercup said, starting to cry. She had her hood over her captain's hat. Bubbles and Blossom went up to her and hugged her. They had started to cry as well.

"Well this time you'll have us to stay with them the whole time. I would rip any guy's heart out of his chest and rip it into pieces literally breaking his heart if he laid a hand on my Bubbles." I said with complete seriousness in my voice. Brick nodded in agreement. They all stopped crying and we started heading on our way, Buttercup leading us again.

**Time Skip (few hours)**

The Professor was really kind; Bubbles and Blossom got tons of clothes for all of us, even each other. The girls went to the bathrooms to try on something that they had bought. My brothers and I were sitting at a table talking when these three girls came over to us. "Hey, you know, we each have rooms. Promise you won't regret it." The girls were putting their hands where we did not want them.

**Buttercup:**

My sisters and I came out of the bathroom together to find three tackily dressed bitches feeling up the boys. I put my arms out to stop my sisters from ripping their heads off. Trust me, they'll regret it, but for once violence wasn't the answer. They will be bleeding when we're done, but we won't have laid a hand on them to get them to bleeding.

My sisters looked at me as if I was crazy for stopping them. I knew that once I did this, there was no going back. From the way my sisters have been, and that their mates are two of the princes, the third one is probably my mate. I need my sisters' help because I don't want to affect their mates.

"Let's not deprive everyone of hearing some music; it would be cruel for them not to be able to have some music to calm them down a little. Besides most of these people here look tired, and music will help them sing." I said with a diabolical smirk gracing my features. My sister looked at me and then smirked like me.

"They do look exhausted. We should really help them get some sleep right now, and a song is perfect." Blossom said as we walked over to the middle of the pub and asked the music players to play a certain beat. They agreed and we started to sing. It was a song that I was to sing mostly. I say with my werecat abilities kicking in. My eyes changed to cat eyes.

My sisters and I were singing, them in the back ground and me doing the main parts, and doing moves to match. "_From here on out, I'll be your commander! No fear, no doubt, I'll provide the answer!" _I sang to the large crown of The Dump. Everyone was starting to lose consciousness; we kicked it up on the high notes and walked toward the three boys. They were so confused on what was happening. My sisters and I were wearing slanted captain hats that we had gotten. Blossom had on a red pirate dress with black. It was kind of short, but she wore tall leather boots to cover over her legs. She had on some jewelry, but had her cutlass visible. Bubbles was also wearing a dress, a blue and black one, her boots did the same as Blossom's did. Her cutlass also was very visible. I wore a black corset white shirt that showed off my sides near the bottom a little. I also wore black leather pants with knee high leather boots.

We all wore mascara and eyeliner. Blossom and Bubbles had other make up on. But we smirked and continued to confuse the boys as we walked around them. With Butch I walked around him with my finger tracing around him. The three girls that had come over here suggesting something to the boys were now on the floor with bleeding ears from our high notes. They were almost all unconscious.

When we finished the song everyone except for my sisters, the princes, and I were unconscious. I smirked at my handy work. I felt pride for the fact that I had sang my werecat song and taken a somewhat revenge on The Dump for what happened those years ago. My sisters and I had ended our song with all of us sitting on the boys' laps. Blossom and Brick were having a make out session. Bubbles was kissing Boomer all over his face. I was sitting on Butch's lap and he was looking at me like I was a random person that he didn't know.

I decided to risk my rare and weird condition of 'pre-mature possession' and kiss Butch. I smirked and then kissed him straight on the lips. After about a second, Butch started to kiss back. He removed my captain's hat from my head while we were kissing. Didn't matter, he was my mate; I really didn't care if he saw my face now. We sat there, me still on his lap, kissing for about five minutes before I broke the kiss and put my amazing captain's hat back on my head.

"Let's get going before anyone wakes up. I hate this place and I got my revenge, so let's go." I said heading out the pub's door with both my sisters following right behind me to be followed by Brick, Boomer, and Butch. We ran through the town until we came across the Professor's pub and ran in to say good-bye and then head back to our ships.

When we got back to our ships, our crews informed us that all of the supplies that we needed were on board and that we were ready to set sail. Blossom, Bubbles, and I hugged and said good-bye while Butch, Brick, and Boomer did the same. I then walked up to the princes and looked straight at them. "Hurt my sisters and I will make sure you are at the bottom of the ocean…in pieces. If you think I am kidding, then you haven't heard the rumors about me. I will not be merciful if you hurt my sisters. My sisters are about the only family I have left and if I hear that they are hurt, I will hunt you down." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Bubbles took Boomer to the Sapphire Cheetah and I noticed that they went straight to help the scared Boomer. Brick and Blossom raced up to the captain's cabin and were kissing the whole time. I can guess what they'll be doing, but I'm so glad I got my own ship. Butch and I go onto the Emerald Panther. "Set sail crew! Let's go, stop being lazy! We got places to be and pirating to do!" I yelled. Butch smiled and then started to head toward the hold. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the captain's cabin. Once inside, I locked the door and started to kiss him, He kissed back. Wonder how he'll be in 'lost puppy' stage? This should be fun!

* * *

**Me: ooh, wonder what's going to happen next. Well i do know, but i ain't telling! Review!**

**Blues: She felt bad for not updating sooner with the last chapter so she tried to hurry and finish this one as a sorry.**

**Reds: Review and be awesome!**

**Greens: And eat sweets and love us all still!**

**Me:*Rolls eyes* REVIEW and love to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12: Blues' Journey

**Me: NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Boomer: This is us!**

**Bubbles: You got to wait for our siblings, so hope you enjoy!**

**Me: I owns nothing but my mind and imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Blue Journey**

**Bubbles:**

Boomer is really scared right now. I can't believe that Buttercup had to scare him like that. Well, she is my older sister and she wouldn't let anyone hurt me. But she can be a hot head sometimes and she isn't so innocent because she has dueled me with cutlasses before and I've gotten cut, but she tries to make sure that she attacks everyone that tries to hurt me. She's great big sister until she scares my mate.

"Boomer, do you plan on hurting me?" I asked as he sat on a bench in the medicine cabin.

"NO, I would never hurt you!" He yelled coming out of his shocked state.

"Then why are you worrying about what Buttercup said to you? She said if you hurt me that she would attack you. If you don't plan on hurting me, then why are you freaking out?" I asked getting him to look down and think about what I was saying.

"But what if I hurt you unintentionally?" he asked looking worried.

"Then I'll defend you and you can make it up to me in every way you possibly can. And I have faith that you won't." I said smiling at him. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. He really is sweet. Some, more like most, guys would just brush it off and not freak out about it this long. But Boomer is, he's not scared that Buttercup will attack him, he's afraid that he'll hurt me. He's acting as if my well-being and feelings are more important than the pain that Buttercup would inflict on him if he were to hurt me. I love that about him.

"But it's not an act. I would rather have both Butch and Buttercup gang up on me and attack me than have you have your feelings hurt in any way. I would go through as much physical pain as needed if it meant that you wouldn't ever get your feelings hurt ever again." Boomer said looking at me like I was crazy for thinking otherwise. "Bubbles?"

"Yes Boomer?" I said looking at him with concern. I always worry when someone says my name in question.

"What…what e-else…what else do you love about me?" Boomer asked an apparent and tomato red blush coming onto his cheeks.

"Well I love that you care so much about my feelings. I love that you don't rush me into anything that deals with us being together. I love that you sometimes comment on what I'm thinking even though you read my thoughts all the time usually." I listed, his eyes got bigger when I listed the last one. "I love that you blush when you're nervous. I love that you think I'm pretty."

"But I don't, I don't think you're pretty." He stated looking at me with a straight face. That hurt to hear, especially from him. "I don't think that you're pretty Bubbles, I think you're exceptionally beautiful. I think your beauty is a hundred times more beautiful than a rare pearl in a clam." Boomer said with a deep tomato red blush clearly adorning his perfectly handsome face as he smiled at me. I could feel the heat going to my face as I blushed from what he said about my beauty.

"I love that you're so honest with me. I love that you surprise me with every compliment, every word, that comes out of your mouth. I love that you are so protective over me. I love that your blonde hair seems to get into your face whenever you are nervous and trying to hide your blush. I love that you are sweet and kind. And I love everything that I know about you." I said as I leaned toward him and kissed him. He has no idea how much I love everything that I will find out about him. Nothing about him will ever make me love him any less.

"I…know…that…it…isn't…any-…where…close…to how…much…I love…you." Boomer said in between kisses with me. He is just so cute, but he really needs to stop talking and just kiss me. Right now it's a 'No Talking' time. "…Sorry…" He said in between our kiss. I knew that he had been reading my thoughts all the time, but he always says sorry when I think something about him that is bugging me. We kept kissing without either of us saying another word for a few minutes.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dyin' to try. Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la, oh my, my look like the by too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la, ain't that sad? What a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy, you'd better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl." _I sang to my precious, lovable mate.

"Where'd that come from?" Boomer asked looking into my eyes curiously. I swear sometimes he acts more curious than a werecat.

"My mom sang me that song when my sisters and I were six. She said that it was the song she wanted me to sing if I ever saw a boy I really liked enough that it was love. I remembered every word to sing to you. Now…You heard what I told you to do, now didn't you?" I questioned looking at him with a fake frown on my face. He smiled and kissed me again. "Good boy." I said in between a kiss. He chuckled and kept kissing me.

I am so happy right now. I don't know if this moment could get any better. I hope this moment never ends. It is so amazing. But I know that Boomer and I should really get out of the medicine and healing cabin. This would probably be way better if we were in my captain's cabin.

Boomer stood up, he put his hands on my face and kept kissing me. He then, as slowly and carefully as not to break contact in our kiss, slipped his arms under me lifting me up into his arms. This was perfect, thank you werewolf ability to read my thoughts right now. It was completely perfect, until we reached the deck.

**Boomer:**

"I…know…that…it…isn't…any-…where…close…to how…much…I love…you." I said in between kisses with her. 'He is just so cute, but he really needs to stop talking and just kiss me. Right now it's a 'No Talking' time.' She thought knowing I was listening. "…Sorry…" I said in between our kiss. She knew that I had been reading her thoughts all the time, but I always say sorry when she thinks something about me that is bugging her. We kept kissing without either of us saying another word for a few minutes.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dyin' to try. Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la, oh my, my look like the by too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la, ain't that sad? What a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy, you'd better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl." _My precious, lovable mate sang to me.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked looking into her eyes curiously. 'I swear sometimes he acts more curious than a werecat.' She thought to herself.

"My mom sang me that song when my sisters and I were six. She said that it was the song she wanted me to sing if I ever saw a boy I really liked enough that it was love. I remembered every word to sing to you. Now…You heard what I told you to do, now didn't you?" She questioned looking at me with a fake frown on her face. I smiled and kissed her again. "Good boy." She said in between a kiss. I chuckled and kept kissing her.

I am so happy right now. I don't know if this moment could get any better. I hope this moment never ends. It is so amazing. But I know that Bubbles and I should really get out of the medicine and healing cabin. 'This would probably be way better if we were in my captain's cabin.' She thought, and she was right.

I stood up; I put my hands on her face and kept kissing her. I then, as slowly and carefully as not to break contact in our kiss, slipped my arms under her lifting her up into my arms. This was perfect, thank you werewolf ability to read her thoughts right now. It was completely perfect, until we reached the deck.

"Hey it's my sexy captain. Why don't you ditch the violently stupid mutt and we can go to your cabin for a little…fun." The guy I meant to kill for taking advantage of **my **Bubbles said looking seductively at **my** Bubbles. He is asking for me to rip his head off.

"Please just leave me alone Royce. And he's not a violently stupid mutt! He is a loving and protective werewolf that I would do anything for. Just go away!" Bubbles said almost yelling at the guy I still wanted to kill.

"And I thought I told you that you were to **never** touch Captain Bubbles again. I thought I made that permanently imprinted into your head." I said feeling myself starting to change. I know that when I change there is no way that anyone that I don't like will be safe. And this Royce guy was especially getting on my nerves. He thought that he was such hot stuff when really he had to put a chemical to make all three of the captains tipsy-ish to even get near Bubbles. That thought wasn't help much though.

'Man I wish I had just let him stay injured. Though he would have bled out on my deck, and then I'd have to have some of the crew clean up the deck and I don't want that. I wish I had just let Buttercup beat the crap out of him when I had the chance. I hate him, my mom always told us not to hate anyone, but I don't care. I hate him! I wish he were gone. I should have never been nice enough to let him back on my ship. I should have done what Blossom did and abandoned him where we were. I wish he were just thrown overboard!' I heard Bubbles think to herself as she looked disgustingly at Royce Dead Meat.

"Just give me the word!" I said threw gritted teeth as I glared at this jerk standing front of Bubbles and I, all I needed was for her to say I could. I would get rid of him so fast it wouldn't even be funny.

'Go ahead Boomer. Get this disgusting excuse for a pirate jerk off of my ship. This ship is too good for him to be allowed to be on. Just think about what he would do if you were to leave me right now.' My sweet Bubbles thought knowing I was listening to her thoughts. I smirked when she gave me the word, but I couldn't hold back the wolf in me when I thought about what he would do to my sweet innocent Bubbles. This guy's life on this boat is over!

Within an instant I was in my wolf form. My gray-ish blonde fur that goes straight down my canine backbone was raised in anger. That anger was being fueled by the images of what he did in that pub. It was also fueled from the deep anger that he was acting like he was so much better than me. He doesn't care about Bubbles. He would treat her as just a little toy that he could just mess with sometimes and make her feel worthless.

Before any could react I rushed at him and bit down on his leg. I could taste the metallic taste of his blood from his wound. I let go and started to attack him again. I stopped him before he could get anywhere close to Bubbles; I was defending her with everything I have. The whole crew had stopped what they were doing and were watching what was happening.

I lunged at him and grabbed onto his middle. I did it hard enough to hold him like a flopping fish or a flimsy bone. But I didn't hold him hard enough to cause him to bleed. I shook my head back and forth. His shirt slipped out of my jaw, as did he. I then walked up to his shaken body and dragged him to the plank and then nudged him until he fell into the water with a yell of shock.

The minute Bubbles touched my head I sat down in front of her and changed back. She had a calming effect on me. I love her, and now she won't have to worry about that jerk ever again. He is officially gone, hope he can swim or he's sunk.

* * *

**Me: Wow...**

**Bubbles: Aww you did that for me!*Tackling Boomer***

**Me: Still...wow...that happened...Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Red Fun

**Me: Well here's the Reds.**

**Brick: Yup... because we're that awesome. Hey where's Blos-**

**Blossom:*Tackled and kissed Brick* Yeah...Us...**

**Me: Get a room. I own nothing, read i got to go kick people out of a room for these two. *pointing at Reds***

* * *

**Chapter 13: Red Fun**

**Brick:**

Captain Buttercup then walked up to my brothers and me and looked straight at us. "Hurt my sisters and I will make sure you are at the bottom of the ocean…in pieces. If you think I am kidding, then you haven't heard the rumors about me. I will not be merciful if you hurt my sisters. My sisters are about the only family I have left and if I hear that they are hurt, I will hunt you down." She said with a huge, deadly smile on my face. Butch looked amused at this look. Blossom came up to me and grabbed my hand when her sister was done talking, and pulled me to the Ruby Tiger.

She was pulling me up to the deck of the Ruby Tiger. She then pulled me into the captain's cabin where she proceeded to kiss me. I didn't take her sister's threat too badly because I couldn't think of ever hurting my beautiful Blossom. She is too perfect, I could never hurt her. I know that if I did, her sister wouldn't hesitate to follow through and Butch wouldn't stop her. He'd be too excited to see her in action.

My mind is starting to go blank. I wonder what Blossom's thinking about right now. I normally just stay in her thoughts, but when her sister was threatening me I had let go of what she was thinking. Damn, her sister was scary though. Damn, Blossom is such a good kisser. Damn, I'm using damn too much.

'Damn, Brick is such an amazing kisser. This has got to be the best moment ever. This moment is better than the time I got my ship or when I found that rare edition book. This moment has got to be better than most of the stuff that has ever happened in my life. I really don't care if he hears my thoughts. This moment is perfect. Wait, gotta lock the door.' She thought as we backed up to the door.

My back was to the door, so I locked it quickly not letting go of the kiss that Blossom and I were having. 'Perfect! Damn, does he know how much this is messing with my instincts of what I should do? Does he know that just kissing me is messing with my thoughts right now? Screw thinking any longer!' She finished thinking before she jumped up wrapping her legs around my abdomen. That's my good little Blossom. I thought as I smiled into our kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and made sure that I couldn't move my head away from her. But it's not like I would risk breaking this kiss. She should know that her kissing me is driving me crazy as well. She let me put my tongue in her mouth and I started to move towards the bed in the corner of the room. She didn't stop kissing me until we made it to the bed. At the bed she broke the kiss and dropped to the bed.

"Bloss…you sure?" I asked her as I looked down at her. I was trying to catch my breath. The sight of her sitting on the bed in front of me wasn't helping, she was breathtaking as always.

"Sure about what…Brick?" She said panting like I was; she was trying to catch her breath too. She looked kind of confused about what I was asking her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not going to do anything that you don't want to do, Bloss. I would never do that to you. So I need to know that you are one hundred percent sure that this is what you want to do." I said assuring her that I wasn't going to do anything she doesn't like. But I was hoping that she said that she was sure because it is kind of hard to not kiss her after the kiss we shared on our way across the room.

"Brick, I wouldn't have kissed you like **that** if I wasn't sure about this. I want this; you have been nothing, but sweet and protective. I need to know that there is something between us besides us just kissing each other sometimes. I need you to-" She said as she got up on her knees and put her hands on my chest. I interrupted her by kissing her again. This time, I wasn't as gentle as I usually always am. But she seemed to take that as a great sign.

Within seconds we were both on the bed. I started to kiss along her jaw line down to her neck. Every time I was around her I smelled pink lemonade. Usually I would just bask in the glory of her scent from a little distance of her, but now I could be as close as I want to her scent as I wanted because I could be as close as I wanted to her right now. This was the most perfect moment of my life.

**Time Skip**

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked looking over at Blossom as she readjusted her shirt. She had to find some other clothes due to me ripping her dress accidently. It wasn't a major rip, but I wasn't going to let her go out on the deck with that kind of rip in her dress. So she had to put up with putting on a red shirt with a corset and a skirt with her amazingly tall leather boots that make my mouth water.

"No, I'm just saying that we need to figure out what to do." She said finishing up her boots. We were talking about what to do now. "You're a prince, you and your brothers. You three are supposed to rule your kingdom soon. And we're mates, and we want to be around each other."

"Then what's the problem? I'm really not seeing one in that situation." I said watching her. I was fixing my vest.

"The problem is that you are to be king with your brothers. My sisters and I are your mates. My sisters and I are also pirate captains. The problem is that you can't give up your crowns to become king or kings, to be with my sisters and I. And my sisters and I can't give up being pirate captains to come rule with you as your queens." She explained.

"Why can't you?"

"Brick, we've grown up pirates. We've lived our lives as pirates, we were born pirates. Our parents were both born as pirates. Our family has a long line of being pirates and we aren't going to give up what we love. We can't change enough to be queens; we will always be pirate captains. We need to know what we are going to do."

"I know that. My brothers and I will stay with you three for the rest of the month, and then we'll go home. We'll make an excuse for why we're back early. We'll say that we got bored and missed home too much. It will make our father happy and it will keep you and your sisters safe."

"Then that's the plan." She said as she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. We then walked out of the captain's cabin. I smelled something I didn't like and immediately changed into my brown-ish orange wolf form. Blossom immediately put her hand on my head and I turned back.

**Blossom:**

Brick changed because he smelled one of my crew members 'want' for me. I easily calmed him down and then noticed what the sky was showing me. It was night time now. I pulled Brick back into the captain's cabin and we went to bed. He kept fidgeting because I was on one side while he was on the other. I decided that I would 'accidently' roll over to his side of the bed and 'accidently' use him as my pillow. He happily accepted me using him as a pillow by putting one of his arms around me. We both fell into a soundless sleep.

'_No! Don't touch her! She's my mate, and you are to never touch her! She doesn't want to be with you! She wants to be with me! Get gone, leave, you have no reason to be here!' Brick shouted at a hooded man trying to take me away from him. He was reaching out for me. I got out of the hooded man's embrace and ran to Brick. The next thing I knew we were standing in my captain's cabin, but Brick was trying to pick the lock on some chains that were holding my wrists. I was dressed in only my captain's hat, corset, and red-ish pink skirt. I merely watched the whole scene, it was weird to see myself the way Brick sees me. I looked like I was glowing and I would get brighter whenever I was around Brick. 'You are the most beautiful girl I know, I don't care if you're a pirate captain and I'm a powerful prince, I don't want to leave you!' Brick said before kissing me. That's when I realized something; I was seeing what Brick was dreaming. I was allowed into my mate's head earlier than the normal werecat is, I am a special occurrence!_

I opened my eyes to find my head still laying on Brick's chest. He was still sound asleep. I looked at him and smiled, he really thought I glowed with beauty. I slowly and carefully scooched up and kissed Brick on the lips. He always smelled like cinnamon; when I kissed his lips, they tasted like cinnamon. I giggled into the kiss at this fact. When I was starting to pull away, I felt Brick start to kiss back.

He whined when I pulled back. "Oh come on, you can't just wake me up with a kiss and then just pull back. That's just teasing me and teasing is cruel to do to someone." He whined looking down at me. 'Sides, I can't get enough of the strawberry taste of her lips. It is just so addicting! SHE is so addicting! Oh, and she just glows with her beauty!' I heard from his mind, I started to blush deep red. 'And now she's blushing! I just want to kiss her deep tomato red cheeks when she blushes like that. She is just so beautiful, adorable, and amazing whenever she blushes. When she blushes, it just adds to her exceptional beauty!'

We got up, got dressed, and went up to the helm. After a little while standing at the helm Brick went back down to my captain's cabin. He wouldn't tell me why and he just kept thinking 'she's going to love this!' which was not helping me on what he was doing. I stopped paying attention to what he was doing and paid attention to what was happening at sea.

Twenty minutes had passed and the crew was on a good pace, it was a slow day right now. Most of the crew was either down below deck, and the few on deck were cleaning. They looked bored or were talking about women that they had seen while at port in Townsville or they were talking about what their homes looked like before they were a pirate. I didn't notice when Brick had made his way back up to me.

I screamed when I felt his breath on my neck and jump about a foot in the air because he scared the crap out of me. "Don't do that!" I yelled at him trying to slow my breathing and my accelerated heart rate. I had my hand over my heart as it started to slow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to give this to you." Brick said as he handed me a small, hand-sized chest. It was a red tinted box, and it had an inscription on the outside of it. _'Blossom, My soul, my heart, my everything belongs to you. I need nothing in this world, but you. Love Brick.'_ It was such a sweet message.

'Come on open it so I can see if you like it!' Brick thought as he stood with his arms on each side of me. I smiled at his childishness. He is so cute when he acts childish. "Am not." He whispered having read my thoughts. I opened the little chest and couldn't hold back my surprise.

I gasped as I looked at the sapphire, emerald, but mostly ruby necklace that lay nicely in the box. For every sapphire and emerald there was a ruby. It was not a necklace I would wear often, but for the occasional trip to Townsville for the Pirate Celebration Week it would be perfect. I had the perfect Pirate Celebration Week dress; it is a beautiful pink dress with red swirls through it, it is floor length and has a slit up the leg to half way on the thigh on one side. And this necklace would go perfectly with that dress.

"Where and when did you get this necklace for me?!" I asked when I could finally talk.

"While we were at the professor's pub, he gave my brothers and I each a piece of jewelry to give to you according to the color of what certain jewel was on it. I thought you'd like the one with the most rubies, the necklace, because your ship is the Ruby Tiger. Boomer has the bracelet with the surplus amount of sapphires on it due to Bubbles having the Sapphire Cheetah. And Butch took the anklet with the great amount of emeralds for your sister due to the name of her ship now being the Emerald Panther." He said shrugging. 'Well does she like it?'

"I love it. You know there is a main reason for the name of our ships. Want to know why we named our ships what we named them?" I asked looking back at Brick expectantly.

"Yeah, I'd love to know why they're named what they're named." Brick said aloud to me. 'It might help keep my mind off of Blossom's beauty…and body. She definitely has the best figure for a fit, perfect, female, pirate captain.' Brick thought to himself as I blushed. 'She sure is blushing a lot today.'

"Well that's to be expected seeing as I can hear your thoughts now too. You just thought that you would like me to explain due to the fact that it might keep your mind off of my beauty and my feminine, fit, perfect, pirate captain figure." I said repeating what he had been thinking.

"Well it is, you have the best figure I have ever seen. And it's all mine because you are all mine." He said raising one of his eyebrows in a mischievous and seductive look as he wrapped his arms around me more, holding me to him. God, his werewolf-ness is so hot.

"Well, the name of our ships come from the cat that our mom had always compared us to the most. My mom always said I was like a tiger, as a cat I am an orange striped tabby. My mom said that Bubbles was like a cheetah and Buttercup was a panther. That part's in honor of our mother. But the jewel is chosen because its color reminded us the most of your eyes. Rubies reminded me of your eyes, Sapphires like Boomer's, and Emeralds like Butch's." I explained with a smile.

* * *

**_Appearances:_**

**_Brick: Auburn orange hair (like always) that is chin length (Look at PPGZ for what length), lots of muscle, 17 years old, ruby red eyes, officially in all red._**

**_Blossom: Auburn orange hair (Like always) that is waist length, medium corset (36A), 17 years old, cotton candy pink eyes, in all red or all pink._**

**_Butch: Midnight/Raven black hair (Like always) that is really spiky, lots of muscle, 17 years old, emerald green eyes, officially in all green._**

**_Buttercup: Midnight/Raven black hair (Like always) that is mid-back length, medium corset (34A), 17 years old, lime/neon green eyes, in all green._**

**_Boomer: Golden blonde hair (like always) that is like two wings (when they come back), lots of muscle, 17 years old, sapphire blue eyes, officially in all blue._**

**_Bubbles: Golden blonde hair (Like always) that is elbow length, medium corset (36A), 17 years old, light sky blue eyes, in all blue._**

* * *

**Me: Well i thought everyone would like to know what they look like. And the Reds ran somewhere because i started to yell at them for kissing in front of me. But all that happened. Read and Review! Loves all you peoples. Oh, and check out my friend's fanfic if you like 'Dude That's My Ghost' (ChuChuSkittles)!**


	14. Chapter 14: Screw It!

**Me: Hello peoples! School is almost over for me!**

**Greens: Whoohoo!**

**Blues: Summer will be fun and free time to hang with friends!**

**Reds: But what about all the fun of learning?**

**Me: I'm almost done, be happy. Well here is the next chap! I own none of the PPG or RRB! I own only my ideas!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Screw it!**

**Butch:**

Buttercup and I go onto the Emerald Panther. "Set sail crew! Let's go, stop being lazy! We got places to be and pirating to do!" She yelled. I smiled and then started to head toward the hold. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the captain's cabin. I was going to the hold to go to sleep in my 'room', but I wasn't complaining about where she was dragging me. Once inside, she locked the door and started to kiss me, I, of course, kissed back. I wonder what she is planning.

I mean how often is it that people get to kiss, let alone make out, with Captain BC? Granted no one will ever be close to even kissing **my** Buttercup now, but still I've learned that when she gets something in her head she's not going to let it go. And I've also learned that she's stubborn and gets whatever she wants when she wants it or kicks your ass until she gets what she wants. So her planning something by locking us in the captain's cabin… This should be fun!

Damn, I'm losing my breath, but I don't really care at this point her sweet, sugary, apple-tasting lips are kind of addictive to me right now. God I hope she never changes how she kisses. I know that I'm kissing her with a sense of desperation, but I don't care because she is kissing me the exact same way. I don't want to pull away, and I can feel that neither does she, but we need oxygen or we won't be doing this ever again. Damn I love the taste of apples right now.

When we finally broke apart, we were panting for air as we looked into each other's eyes. I don't know what she is thinking, but I know that my mind was going off with so much!

_Damn, she kisses amazing! She has such amazing eyes. She is an amazing kisser; I mean I can't believe that no one has ever tried to kiss her. She is so amazing, everything about her just makes me wish that time would stop and I could just stay in the moment with her for eternity. That sounded really weird, but I really love everything about her. I mean come on I have a weird condition, 'pre-mature possession' over her! Wait, how will I act now? For most werewolves right now is the 'lost puppy' stage. But my condition makes it so I've been going through the 'lost puppy' stage my whole life after I met her. I can't go through it any longer, right?_

_What if the way I am I hurt her? I couldn't hurt her could I? No, I would never hurt my perfect, apple-tasting, notorious pirate captain, drop-dead gorgeous mate. But could I do it accidently? What if I accidently hurt her and she didn't forgive me? Could that happen? No, that couldn't happen right? Wait…why the hell am I thinking still when I could be taking this opportunity to taste her apple-sweet lips some more?!_

With that I kissed **my** Buttercup again. At first she was completely shocked that I'd kissed her. Her shock ended after two seconds and she was kissing back. Her hands slipped up my shoulders, up my neck, and into my spiky hair. She pulled on my hair as I kissed her, and she had a hard grip on it! It hurt and made me growl slip from my lips. She let go of my hair and moved her hands to my waist. Mine remained on her waist from where they were when she had started to kiss me. She started to move back, I wasn't going to just stop kissing her, so I walked with her. She stopped when she ran into her desk. Her hands then moved to hold onto my neck as I lifted her by the waist and sat her on her desk. There wasn't anything on it, so nothing was knocked off, but that wouldn't have stopped me anyway.

She sat on the desk while I stood between her legs and we kissed like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes of kissing here, she got up off the desk and started walking us around the room. I was tired of her moving, so I ever so slightly slammed her up to the wall of the cabin with a _thunk!_ She wasn't hurt, which was good, and we didn't stop kissing, which was amazing. At one point it turned into a tongue war, but I won. After a few minutes more I moved away from her apple-sweet lips and started to kiss down across her jaw line and down to her left shoulder, and then back to her neck. She was trying to get as much air as she could, but her heart was racing too fast for her to settle down long enough to get enough air.

The next thing I knew I tasted blood. Oh crap, that wasn't good. I also heard a gasp of pain come from Buttercup. I had accidently hurt **my** precious Buttercup; I had gotten so caught up in kissing her that I forgot to hold back on giving her the mated mark. Every werewolf, once they've mated, will mark their mate with a certain mark saying that they are theirs and that no one is to try anything with their mate. And I just bit **my** Buttercup and marked her as mine. "I'm sorry; I am so sorry Buttercup I didn't mean to do that. I promise I didn't intend to do that to you. Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to do that." I said backing up away from the wall and away from Buttercup.

"You marked me as yours, right? That was all you were doing right?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes, that was all that I did. But I didn't mean-" I said until Buttercup walked up to me, grabbed my face in both her hands, told me to shut up, and kissed me with as much passion and… desperation… as our last kiss had been. I didn't hesitate in kissing back. When the captain says to shut up, you shut up. And sides, I couldn't talk with her sweet, fruit tasting mouth on mine. She wouldn't hold me hurting her in minor unintended ways in too bad a way. She would just brush it off.

I was trying to have as much self-control as I could for the last, however long we had been locked in here for, but it was becoming really hard. I couldn't take it anymore, it was too hard to have this much self-control. I lifted Buttercup so that she had her legs around my abdomen. I then carried her, continuing to still kiss her, to the neat green bed in the corner of the room. I, somehow, got us lying on the bed without breaking the kiss once. My self-control fell and I ripped her boots off of her. I then proceeded to kick my shoes off and stay kneeling over her with my hands resting by the sides of her head. Her legs were still firmly wrapped around my abdomen. She was keeping herself as close as she could to me to continue kissing me. She then, in a split second, had us flipped. She was now sitting on top of me, holding my hands on the sides of my head as she continued to kiss me.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss. She pushed herself up so that she was straddling me, and I had to admit that I liked this moment and position very much, and looked into my eyes. We were both gasping for air, kissing for a good twenty minutes without stopping can have that effect on people. I slowly moved my hands toward her waist; I traced my hands up her thighs to waist. I then carefully pulled her back toward me and we started to make out once more.

"I'm guessing that… this is your version of… the lost puppy stage… because of… your 'pre-mature possession' condition thing?" She said sitting up to straddle me again when she broke the kiss. "Damn, are you always going to be like this?"

"Would it be bad if I was always like this?" I asked turning my head to the left side a little still looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"No, it would be amazing to have a badass, I'll-kill-you-if-you-even-dare-to-mess-with-me, somewhat aggressive, possessive wolf as a mate from now on. But I don't think I would last long." She said answering honestly.

"Last long for what?" I asked completely confused.

"I wouldn't last long before I walked up to you out of nowhere and started to kiss you like there were no tomorrow. And you wouldn't last long in your shirt because it is taking a lot of self-control on my end right now to not just rip it. From what I can tell, you have a lot of muscle." She said raising an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Have to, they come from first being a werewolf and second from the fact that I had to run a lot or I would become too restless and want to jump out of my skin. But if so desire for my shirt to be off…" I said with a smirk cemented to my face, as I moved her from where she was and pulled my shirt over my head and off. "Then it shall be, I'd do anything that you asked…when you're not upset."

"Damn…Why the hell did I not come down when you were changing?! Oh yeah, I was trying to show self-control and not…"She said looking me up and down.

"And not what?" I asked wondering what she was refusing to do.

"This…" She said as she moved herself up more on my chest. "This…" she whispered in my ear as her voice sent a shill up my spine. "This…" she whispered as she slowly, I mean immensely slow, leaned down to kiss me. Her hands were placed on my bare chest as kissed me. She was kissing me slow and simple. It was annoying how she seemed to be teasing me even though she is only just kissing me.

"Do you understand how much you are teasing me and holding back?" I asked when she broke the kiss and sat up with her hands still on my chest. She just simply smirked her smirk at me. She then teased me even worse; she looked down at my chest and started to move herself closer to me. She still had her leather covered legs straddling me, but she had her leather and cloth chest laying on mine, she had her arms crossed with her chin laying on them. I had my hands placed on her waist and lower back. It was worse because she could easily keep herself close enough to me that neither of us could complain about, but her face was not close enough to actually kiss her.

"Yes, I do. But you can't do anything about it." She said smiling at me. That's when I got an idea. And without a second glance or a warning I moved her legs up, shifting the rest of her body up, so that her face was right above mine. And I took her moment of shock and began to kiss her.

For the first two minutes of me kissing her she tried to push herself away from me, but I had my hands holding her stuck to me; she then gave up and decided that she didn't want to stop after all. She wanted to sit straddling me and kissing me. And I wasn't going to stop her from doing as she wanted. She is **my** mate; I will let my 'possessive wolf side', as she calls it, take over and keep **my** mate right where I want her, doing what I want to **my** mate. At least what she's comfortable with, but she allowed me to kiss her, so I will make sure that we stay this way for a while longer. After about ten minutes of kissing on the lips I broke the kiss smirked at her. I then proceeded to kiss her neck while she started to talk, hands placed on my chest.

"That's not fair. Butch…uh… Butch. We should really stop…" She said, but it didn't sound like she wanted me to stop kissing her, it didn't sound like she wanted to stop straddling me. I just kept kissing her; I made a trail up her neck to her jawline and stopped at her lips.

"You sure you **want** to stop? You sure you don't want to just stay straddling me, kissing me, being kissed by me?" I asked moving her hair out of her beautifully flawless, light skinned face. Her eyes were amazingly captivating as she looked down at me.

"I said we should stop…screw it." She said as she gave up and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed her with desperation and passion for what I was feeling. I know how I feel for her, but I've also made up my mind. I have to send a letter to my brothers to tell them.

Buttercup and I had kissed until it was really dark outside. We had probably spent a good hour and a half kissing before anything fun happened. Don't get the wrong idea; the fun was when I found something interesting. I found Buttercup's ticklish spot. We spent another half hour of her begging me to stop tickling her. When I had finally stopped we relaxed and I told her another of my stories that I had made on occasion of my brothers needing a story. It, of course, included my character modeled after **my **Buttercup, Clover. She fell asleep curled up to me. She has been sleeping for about twenty minutes, but I have to write to my brothers.

_'__Dear Boomer and Brick,_

_Mark your mates with your mating mark. Trust me; it will be way better if you do. No one will go anywhere near them if you do, it was one of the few things that I remember you telling me Brick. Don't lecture me on the fact that I normally just tuned out of what you would be telling me about facts that you found out, I really will tune you out if you try. I accidently marked Buttercup, so that's why I'm reminding you about doing it. It's better if you just trust me on this. _

_I also want you to know that I've realized something important. Well, two things that I've realized that are important to me. Anyone the first thing that I realized is that we are free. We are actually free, the kind of free that we wanted when we came up with the idea of going out and sailing on our own. We are completely and utterly free, we don't have to worry about anything. We are free from servants dressing, feeding, and even washing us. We are free and it is wonderful. It is better than I thought it would be._

_The second thing I have realized is that I am in love. I am in love with my mate. I love my mate more than everything in this world, except you two. I love you at an equal amount as I love her. Buttercup, __**my**__ Buttercup, is the most perfect person in the whole world. I don't ever want to leave her, I love her! I love her! Well, that was about all that I needed you two to know._

_Oh, and I've made a decision. I am going to stay with __**my**__ Buttercup; I'm not going back to the kingdom that we have called home for so many years. I am going to stay where I am and be happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Butch M. Jojo_

_P.S. Turns out Buttercup stole my ring all those years ago. I found a leather necklace around her neck and pulled it up to find my ring on the end of it. God, I love that perfect thief pirate captain of mine.'_

I rolled it up and sent the bird off to deliver the message to my brothers. I was anxious to know what they were going to say, or if I even did it right so that they got the letter. I miss my brothers, but I know that deep down this is the right thing to do. I just hope they see it that way and I'm not the only one. That and I hope that neither of my brothers are doing anything that would annoy them enough to affect what they say in their letter back. Okay, now I'm just putting thoughts into my head. Thoughts that I really didn't want to ever have again because they are too weird to keep thinking about.

I stood on the deck for a few more minutes. I stood there thinking. I was thinking about everything that had happened and how I truly felt for Buttercup, **my** Buttercup. I remember the first time they came, the time we thought that they had been kidnapped, when they came to tell us that they hadn't been kidnapped and we got to see their faces, how I lost my breath the moment I saw you beautiful face, and the time that we spent that night.

I also thought about how she looked when we first saw them after so many years, how she yelled at me and then tricked me into being kidnapped. I thought of how perfect she is to me. How nothing in this world could ever come close to being as feisty, hot, gorgeous, and tough as **my** Butterbutt is. I'm never going to stop calling her names; I love her reactions. I then made my way back into the captain's cabin and looked at the adorably curled up, slightly shivering, Captain BC as she slept. She looked so peaceful; I quietly and quickly went over to the bed and laid down next to **my** spicy Buttercup.

**Time Skip**

I got a letter back from my brothers, two days after I sent my letter to them. I opened it that night and started to read it.

_'__Dear Butch and Brick,_

_Happy for you, I did mark my mate. Got to go! Boomer. _

_Dear Butch,_

_I already marked Blossom. I'll look over that ignoring me part. I have to tell you that you'll hear from me on that later. But I also have to tell you that the freedom that you were referring to is limited. We can't go anywhere, but on the ship. And we can't go anywhere familiar, so we aren't really free. We are trapped on ships, so it is still limited. And what you think is love, Butch, is not love. It is lust; you don't love your mate. None of us 'love' them. We have lust for them because they are our mates. And too bad for you because we already have a plan._

_We are going to spend the rest of the month, and only the rest of the month, with our mates and then we will be going home. Sorry. Brick.' _ I read the letter, stormed to bed, and had Buttercup curling up to me immediately.

**Buttercup:**

The next morning when I woke up, I woke up to a wolf howling from the deck of my ship. I immediately knew who the wolf that was howling was. I quickly got dressed in a pair of leather pants and a corset top and ran out still trying to put my shoes on. The moment I opened the door I saw a sight I don't ever plan on witnessing again.

"Put that fucking flintlock **(pirate gun)** away before you lose the hand that is holding it!" I screamed at one of the crew members that had his flintlock out and pointed at the deep midnight black wolf that was growling. My ears and tail were already out and in a threatening stance. "If you don't put your weapons away RIGHT now, you will be doing worse than walking the plank! Now put them the fuck away!" I commanded as my eyes started to change and become more cat-like. My crew immediately put all of their weapons away.

_'__They have such respect for her. I've never seen her eyes go into slits…its kinda cool. Anger is a werewolf's change trigger, and I'm kind of angry, too bad…I hate those words!' _I heard a deep voice in my head. I've always just heard bits and pieces of someone's voice, but I've never really paid much attention to it. Whose voice is this?

_'__Butch…think of something.' _I thought to myself testing something.

_'__My Butterfly is only __**mine. **__No one else can ever control me except __**my **__Butterbutt. She can make me want her or scare the shit out of me at the same exact time because she is __**my**__ Butterbabe. Wait, can __**my**__ Buttercream hear my thoughts? Can I hear __**my**__ Buttercup's thoughts?' _I heard in my head.

_'__So I have been hearing your thoughts all these years?' _I thought still looking at the crew with a deadly glare and slit pupil, cat-like eyes. Butch turned to me and howled, it what I assumed to be delight, and then padded over to me.

_'__Just as I've heard yours. Okay, now I'm not so upset. But I swear that if that Ralph crew guy doesn't stop looking at you like he is stripping with his eyes, I will rip him apart and throw every separated piece into the ocean. I am two seconds away from attacking him!'_ Butch thought giving Ralph a low growl and positioning himself in front of me with his tail wrapping halfway around my green leather covered leg. I looked at Ralph and hissed at him.

"Get back to work! I don't remember giving you a break!" I yelled at the crew who immediately ran to get back to work. I enjoyed their looks of terror, don't judge me. I then turned to the black wolf with his tail wrapping my leg. His ears immediately went down as he looked at me, worry in his emerald green eyes. "And you, turn back before I make you sleep in the hold with no cushion."

"NO!" Butch yelled as he immediately turned back and was left in pants and no shirt. Shit, is he trying to kill me and my self-control? "Please don't make me… OW!" He begged me before I slapped him upside the back of his head. He rubbed his head and looked at me.

"Now what pissed you the hell off enough that you made the change?! And this better be good!" I said looking at him with a slight glare.

"Well…To me it is an important reason. I sent my brothers a letter telling them that I marked you and that I think they should mark their mates, which they did. And then I told them that I figured out that while we're out here we are the kind of free that we have been hoping to have. And that I don't want to lose that freedom. And I also told them that I've figured out that I love you and…"

"Wait, what? You l-love m-me?" I asked looking at him with hope in every part of me.

"Yeah, I love you more than most everything in this world. Anyway, I also told them that I had decided that I was not going back to the kingdom and that I was going to stay near you. But I received a letter back from my brothers. Boomer was in a rush and didn't write much, but Brick's response upset me. He told me that the 'freedom' we have is limited. And that what I feel for you is not love its lust because you're my mate. And that it's too bad for me because we're going 'home' at the end of this month. So this morning I got up and got pissed and then you came out. And you scolded the crew, and me, with your adorable black with tan speck ears and long adorable black with tan speck tail and beautiful light lime green eyes that looked cat-like. I don't want to go." He said looking down and upset.

"Butch I promise on the life of my ship, which trust me that's high honor, they will have to hang me before I let anyone take you away from me. I will kidnap you back if I have to, to make sure that I don't lose you. I'm not losing the only person to ever be close to beating me, only person to ever kiss me, and the only person to ever steal and have complete control over my heart." I said as I looked into his eyes with determination. But before I could tell him what else I would promise he pulled me to him and kissed me. I have accepted that we kiss each other with a sense of desperation because of our 'pre-mature possession' condition. But damn, this boy can kiss!

I heard a few crew members start to snicker, I broke the kiss and growled and hissed at them. Butch moved to be holding my waist from behind me. He put his head on my shoulder and looked at everyone. "Get the fuck back to work before I turn back and rip you all to pieces. Don't think that I am kidding you because I've done it before to one of the servants at the Jojo Kingdom." Butch threatened before he hugged me harder to him. "And don't touch **my** Captain BC!" he growled through clenched teeth. I am so proud of him; he is able to threaten so well!

"Butch I know you noticed that I'm wearing your gawky, M inscribed ring around my neck. Do you know why I wear it? I wear it because I have 'pre-mature possession' for you. I have had a desire to be around, talk to, and hang out with you. And I have felt like that for years now, the only reason I haven't jumped off a ship and tried to swim back, actually more like take over and sail back, is that I have something of yours to make me not go crazy. Now, you're here and I don't have to feel like screaming at my crew to go to your kingdom to kidnap you to talk, hang…kiss." I said looking down at my shoes and whispering the last part. "You and I have 'pre-mature possession' because we were meant for each other. We were meant to meet and be each other's mate. Your brother is wrong, it is not just lust, it is not fake in anyway, this is all real because I really do love you and you really do love me. We are just stuck with this condition that makes us uncontrollable and all the more tougher. To be completely clear, all werewolf mates and werecat mates are meant to love each other; it isn't lust between one mate and another mate, it's a predetermined by the heart and soul or whatever you want to call it match between two people who are meant to meet. Blossom told me that once, or a half a million times to tell me about how she couldn't wait to meet her mate and have her epic love." I giggle to myself remembering how silly Blossom was falling over the kind of love she would have with her mate.

"What's your point?" Butch asked in a soft, sweet voice that sent a chill down my spine as his breath tickled my ear.

"My point is that what you and I, what your brothers and my sisters, have between us is real and that it is meant to be between all of us. And to decide all on your own on what you want to do. Screw the damn plan that the 'leaders' made and do what you want." I said turning my head to look at him.

"But my brother will track us down and take me back to the kingdom. Even if I am kicking and screaming, he'll bring me back. He won't stop until we are all sticking to the plan." Butch whined looking out over the deck.

"Let me handle my sisters. I'm pretty sure that if I convince my sisters to go along with ditching the plan they can make sure that your brothers follow along as well. Trust me when I say that we three notorious captains have our own ways in persuading others and in persuading you and your brothers." I said with my head held high. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Butch get a sly smile and one of his eyebrows raised. _'We'll just have to test that out soon, now won't we?'_ Butch thought knowing that I was listening. My eyes immediately widened while he chuckled to himself.

I pushed him off of me; he gave me a 'sad puppy' face, and walked into my captain's cabin and began to write to my sisters. I need them to know how I feel and what I plan on doing. I need to convince them to go along with what I want.

_Dear Captain Blossom and Captain Bubbles,_

_Blossom you always say be nice and proper, well there you go. I am sending you this letter telling you that I have made a decision. I plan on keeping Prince Butch, my mate and the one I have my 'condition' for, with me. Blossom you explained that when you have a mate it isn't lust that we feel it is love and well, tease me all you want, I have found that Butch is the one I love. You can't just expect me to give him up. I need you two to make your own decisions; I will support you with what you decide. But I am going to keep Butch with me; you and I both know what will happen if I don't get to have him around or if you try to take him away from me. But I know both of you. Bubbles, with Prince Boomer, you will want to keep him around you to be your 'giant teddy wolf'. You will want to have him around you because he protects you and cares about you. Blossom, with Prince Brick, you will want someone who challenges your wit and calls you beautiful. You will want him around because he sees what's inside and you love that he'll protect you. So you decide._

_I want to have Butch with me. I want to have all of us happy; I know what it feels like to be without the one person that can hear your thoughts. To be able to hear them, but not able to touch them. I know that what I feel is real, and I don't want to lose it._

_Captain BC_

I rolled it up and gave it to the bird and sent it off. I went up to the helm and sailed for a little while. Butch was going to change and not make me want to keep my hands in his hair kissing him.

About five hours of sailing the bird came back with a letter from my sisters. I quickly thanked the bird and took the letter. I started to read it up on the helm, a smile coming onto my face immediately. Butch climbed up to the helm and was about to snatch the letter, but I heard what he was thinking so he couldn't. _'Who the hell is making __**my**__ Buttercup smile like that? Better not be some other dude, I will just take a look to make sure.'_ Butch had thought.

"No dummy, it is a letter from my sisters in response to a letter I sent them. I'm smiling because Bubbles told me to shut up she's busy making out with your brother, Prince Boomer. And that is so like Bubbles when she is busy." I laughed as Butch smiled and put his arm around my waist and looked at the letter with me.

_Dear Captain BC and Captain Blossom,_

_STOP BOTHERING ME! I'M KISSING MY WEREWOLF MATE!_

_Captain Bubbles_

_Dear Captain BC and Captain Bubbles,_

_Well, she's busy (Bubbles); I'll lecture you later about being proper. But from what you've said, I have to agree. I support your decision, but don't make it uncomfortable for everyone else by making out in public. I really don't think the princes would like to watch their brothers making out with their mates. _

_What you said is wanted by you and what we would want is not what we actually want. You were wrong for thinking that we would want that. It is not that we want to keep them with us; we __**need**__ to keep them with us. I've realized I can't be without my ruby-eyed werewolf. This is the mate that I've dreamt of, the love I've always daydreamed about, and I'm not going to tease you. I love that you feel this way about someone, and that you would threaten me, your sister, over allowing you to stay with your mate. My feelings are real, I'm convinced. I'll convince Brick. Love you with all I have, your big sister forever._

_Captain Blossom._

"I like your sister; she is determined to convince my brother to agree with your plan. But you know I'm not sure I'm convinced that you can keep me here. I am an independent, tough, strong…" Butch started to list before I turned to him, grabbed his collar, pulled him down, and kissed him for a few minutes. "No way in hell is anyone going to get me to leave you alone. I am at your control **my** Captain BC!" He said with a huge smile on his face, I smirked and rolled my eyes at him.

"The point is that you're not going anywhere. But we are going to have to send word to your dad that your mate is the notoriously dangerous pirate, Captain BC, and that your brothers with my pirate captain sisters. I'm sure he'll be proud and happy for you." I said sounding serious even though I was far from it. I regret saying it because as soon as the last word came out of my mouth Butch had his arms around my waist in a death grip.

"No, we are never telling my dad, the king, that you are a notorious pirate captain, the Captain BC! I will not let you have the chance and threat of losing your precious beautiful head!" Butch freaked kissing the side of my face and killing me. Damn, he has a hard grip! "I know you would never actually get caught, but I don't want anyone to come up with any way to test how well you can get away or how to trick you into being captured. He would be terrified of having notorious pirate captains being with his sons, and he would assume that you are just faking to get to our riches. I mean he wouldn't know who you are until you three would introduce yourselves, but I know that I am not going to put you in that dangerous of a situation." Butch said still hugging me.

"Let go… you're killing me!" I gasped out trying to breath. He immediately let go of my waist. I was cold because he had been standing, holding me up against him well enough that the wind from the water did pass through shirt. I immediately frowned and pulled his arms back around my waist like a belt, I was instantly warm again. "Don't let go completely, just don't squeeze all my squishy insides out. Now come on, we are going to bed. But you are to tell me a story, a story that includes an appearance by Clover. Then, and only then, we can do something you want to do. Agreed?" I suggested putting my hands over his hands.

"Deal. Oh, and my dad would be pissed that Brick slept with your sister Blossom. Well, seeing as they aren't married yet. And that Boomer keeps trying, but keeps getting interrupted." Butch said looking at me from the side.

"Not surprised, now come on I want to hear a story." I impatiently replied as I walked down the helm stairs and into the captain's cabin with Butch's arms around me the whole way. Once inside the captain's cabin Butch locked the door with one hand while still holding my waist with the other. We sat on the bed after I got changed into something more comfy.

"Once upon a time there were three princes. They were the most powerful princes, and they were brothers. They defeated beasts of all sorts together and successfully. They were around to help those who were in trouble whenever they needed it. Once the three princes named red, green, and blue got a distress call from a nearby little town. A dragon was kidnapping young women. When they arrived to the little town they found that they were close to the dragon's lair. They hurried to make it to help the little town. They didn't know what more to expect from what they would see once they got the dragon to leave his happy cave. The boys first went looking for the kidnapped girls, but the locks on all of the cells that looked like the kidnapped girls would probably be put into were undone or broken. 'But who could've done that?' Blue asked his brothers.

"Red immediately started to create a plan. Blue was ready to help when they would need it. Green was ready to begin this fight. As soon as all three were almost in position to make their move and put their plan in action a figure immerged from the shadows. None of the three princes knew what to think of this person who had just burst in and canceled out what they thought would be an easy plan to stop the dragon; they no longer had a plan to go by. Blue thought that this figure was scary, but very impressive. Red thought logically and came to the conclusion that this figure must have undone the locks. All that Green could think was that this person was a crazy person with a fighter instinct, and he could be friends with this guy. But all three guys thought this figure was a boy. They were surprised when she introduced herself as Clover, the best fighter that had ever existed. She stayed in camp with them for a few days to figure out what she was planning on doing next, in that time Green learned all he could about her and fell harder each time." Butch said ending his story. "I just want you to curl up into me to sleep."

"Good night Butchie Boy!" I said as I curled up with my back pressed up against his chest with his arms around me. I fell asleep in his arms easily.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you all liked it.**

**BC: Don't call me all those stupid nicknames Butch.**

**Butch: Too bad, i like them Butterbutt!**

**Me:You guys are so adorable! Well Reveiw please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Talk

**Me: I peoples, I'm almost done with school! I've got exams this week, but i was nice and created some more chapters.**

**Blossom: You have all asked for us to be next, so...**

**Brick: So this is our chapter. Note that i love Blossom, and she is a damn good kisser!**

**Me and Blossom: BRICK!**

**Me: I didn't need to know that!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Let's Talk**

**Blossom:**

I just sent Buttercup a response letter. She was right, what was I thinking? How could I be okay with giving up my Brick at the end of this month? Now I see just how much better what I have now is compared to what I always dreamed about. I love Brick, how could I ever think I could give him up? But does he want to stay with me, would he be willing to? What if he doesn't feel the same, what if he didn't feel as liberated and free as I did the night we, well for lack of a better term, did it. Uh, my head hurts!

"Bloss, can you please not think so hard? When you think and your head starts to hurt, so does mine. And I really don't want a headache, plus I don't want your head to be hurting so badly. I don't want you to ever be in pain." Brick whined walking into my captain's cabin. I was sitting at my desk and I gave him a weak smile as he walked over to me. "What are you thinking about so hard? I could read your thoughts, but I don't want to intrude on anything personal that you are thinking about." Brick said as I stood up and he looked down at me, he is still taller than me.

"Just a letter from my sister, Captain Buttercup. It was just making me think about some things that she brought up in her letter." I said smiling at him.

"Well I already told my stubborn, hot tempered, raven-haired brother the plan. Hope he passed it on to your sister. Well, don't think so hard beautiful, I hate when you're in pain." He said as he lightly kissed my nose as I blushed.

"Wait, Brick?" I said as he started to leave, he turned and looked at me with an expectant and curious expression. "Did you not feel anything that night? Did you not like it? Did I do something that I wasn't supposed to?" I started to let spill out of my mouth as Brick walked back to me and held my face in both his hands and looked all over my face landing and staying with my eyes.

"No, no, no, Blossom no! That night was the best night I have ever had! I don't like that someone took advantage of you, but you already understand that. You did nothing wrong my beautiful Captain Blossom. That night caused me to feel like I've never felt before; I have never felt more possessive, aggressive, dominating, liberating, loving, and happy! Blossom you have no idea how much I wish I could just live in that moment and never move on from it. You have no idea how much I-" Brick assured me. But as soon as he said that he wished to live in that moment I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed Brick; I kissed him with a certain need that I don't think I've ever felt before. I let it consume me. He was surprised and tensed for a second, but immediately started to kiss me back. My body started to act on its own as my mind went almost completely blank. The only thing going through my head was that I was going to let Brick have what he wanted. My hands that usually did things with a certain precise neatness were clawing, literally, through his shirt. My claws coming out and ripping through his shirt, but they never touched his skin. Once my claws had successfully opened the front of his shirt I slipped my hands onto his chest, not once breaking the now slow, but passionate kiss. I slipped his shirt off of him and then broke the kiss for air.

I looked first at his chest, his very toned and muscular chest, and slowly let my eyes linger up to his face. He had a look of confusion and want. I had slowly, without him noticing, pushed us closer to the bed. I slipped my hands up his chest and into his fiery orange-red hair. He took that as an invitation to reinstate our kiss and lift me up so that my legs held onto his abdomen. He slammed my body onto the bed within seconds, all without breaking our kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes before beginning to kiss me again when I felt the pressure of my corset lessening, but lessening as if being cut. He was using his claws like I had used mine. That's my Brick, thinks about what will drive me the craziest.

He started to kiss my neck, light around where he had marked me with his mated mark, and I was able to breathe some air again. Damn, I don't want to ruin this moment, but I have to. "Brick, I have a question." I said using the only breathe I had. He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Blossom Alexiana Utonium! I don't know why I haven't told you that, but I love you." Brick said never breaking eye contact with me.

"Do you really have to go? Do you have to leave me?" I asked looking into his eyes sadly.

"Not to sound like my brother Butch, but SCREW THE DAMN PLAN!" Brick said immediately kissing me hard again. I smiled into the kiss and let him take control when his tongue entered my mouth. He didn't even bother slowly kissing me like before; he kissed me fast and started to kiss my neck.

**Time Skip (Two Hours)**

"Damn, are you going to do that whenever you want me to do something that I may have started out disagreeing about?" Brick asked after ten minutes of us lying on the bed trying to breathe again. My head was on Brick's muscular, but comfortable chest. I laughed a little and started to sit up.

"Are you kidding me? That may seem like torture to continue to disagree, but I get to have fun making you agree with me. So, yeah, that might be my way of getting you to agree with whatever I say." I said looking back at him while holding the sheet up near my throat.

"Well, then I better start disagreeing with you some more because, damn, I like when you are persuading me. Now what do you think you're doing?" Brick said looking at me annoyed. I was confused. "I'm not sure I agree with you on the time limit of this whole arrangement, I think we shouldn't be gone from the kingdom for the time you're suggesting." Brick said mischievously as he sat up and started to kiss my bare upper back, sending chills up my spine.

"Well, then I'll just have to convince you again, now won't I? But if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're becoming addicted to me. But the decision is in the palm of your hand, baby.*" I said sticking my tongue out at him playfully. "You better not be leading me on because you'll regret it if you are." I said leaning down and kissing him.

**Brick:**

Damn, that girl is just making me crazy! Does she not understand that she is everything? I will admit that she is right, I am addicted to her. Not to how she 'persuades' me, but to her as a whole. Whenever I'm around her I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin and lose all my self-control. I want to stay with her, I don't ever want to go home, and maybe Butch was right in saying that he wasn't going to leave, I never thought about what it would feel like when I would need to leave Blossom.

It was the next morning, the morning after the day she responded to her sister that she was going to make sure that I agreed to stay with her on the Ruby Tiger. And the morning after the day that was mostly located in bed in the captain's cabin, I loved yesterday. Only when I expected to feel the warmth of my mate next to me there was only cold emptiness because she wasn't there. Where is she? Blossom would never just leave me here in bed without waking me. Someone kidnapped my mate, my half naked mate!

**Blossom:**

Some of the crew members abducted me; three male crew members of **my** ship abducted me from my captain's cabin! And to top it off they are the three most perverted members of my crew; I only have them as a part of my crew because at the time I thought they were cute. But now I know that Brick, my muscular extremely handsome drop-dead **hot** mate, is the only one that I truly like. Oh, why couldn't they just leave me alone and try to sleep with some other girl that is more available?

I want Brick! I want to be in my captain's cabin, in my nice comfy bed, and curled up to my extremely hot and warm mate. Seems werewolves emit heat and steam can actually come off of their bodies before they transform into their wolf forms. But I want to be nice and warm and curling up to Brick! I don't want to be sitting tied up in an uncomfortable and isolated back room with three perverts!

"Well captain, it looks like you just couldn't wait for us long enough. You undressed yourself before we could, but you know you forgot to take off your…undergarments, for us. How do you expect us to have our little secret fun if you're still somewhat dressed?" Bob said as they all approached me. _'NO! I am not yours to touch! I am Brick's, and __**ONLY**__ Brick's!'_ I screamed in my mind due to the fact that they had gagged me. And the fact that I truly believe those every word.

"You have got that right Bloss!" I heard coming from the doorway. It was an evilly low, dark, and threatening tone, but I couldn't be happier for hearing that tone. Brick was standing in the doorway looking like he was about to murder a village. If deadly looks could kill, these perverts would be dead as soon as Brick had stepped in the room. But I wasn't too sure that they were going to be leaving this room alive by the look in Brick's eyes. Werewolves have bad tempers, but I'd presume that Brick's is worse than many other werewolves' tempers.

I made the mistake of blinking. As soon as I blinked and my eyes were opened again, they opened wide. Brick had not only transformed into his wolf self, but also hurt the three perverts well enough that they would need to be treated immediately and severely due to the fact that they looked paler than paper! Brick was now undoing my ties, picking me up, and carrying me bridal style back to the captain's cabin. As soon as we entered the cabin, one of the crew members out of total fear, the door was slammed shut and locked from the outside. Brick sat down on the bed with me still in his arms.

Within seconds I was lying on my back with Brick's face inches away from mine. "I'm really not going to let go of you NOW!" Brick said as I smiled at him. He was all mine as I was all his.

**Brick:**

Blossom and I got dressed fully and started to read some of her books. They were books that compared our two… species. We found one that talked completely about how werewolves compare to werecats. It was called _Werewolves v. Werecats_, yeah easy title to remember.

"Werewolves go through the 'lost puppy stage' when they first mate with their match, due to looking into their mate's eyes when their mate turns the age of 17. Werecats have a similar occurrence; it is called their 'attention kitty stage' in which they just want to keep the attention of their mates due to their song having no effect on their mate. They share common habits when they are not allowed to do what their instincts tell them to do. Those habits include becoming restless and whining incessantly when they can't be free to exercise and express themselves in activities.

"They also tend to have common pet peeves. They tend to find it annoying when other people try to do certain things to them. These odd things that may commonly annoy them may be someone dressing, washing, or preparing them when they feel that they can do it on their own." I read out loud to both Blossom and I.

"Hm, Buttercup hated when my mother told her to wear a certain outfit or, when we were really little kittens, when our mother told her to transform so that she could give Buttercup a bath. She was beyond stubborn and would hide when my mother would start to give us baths. It was really funny, she said that she could do it all on her own. **" Blossom said with a small laugh. _'Sounds like Butch'_ I thought knowing Blossom would hear. She giggled at my thought.

"Some famous werewolves, or the most famous line of werewolves to be exact, is the royal line of werewolves, the Jojo werewolf line. They are the oldest, strongest, most intelligent, kindest, and most temperamental of all the werewolf lines. They become even more of those previous qualities as the line increases and continues through the generations. The strongest generation will be that of the mixed mate generation. The most famous of the werecats, or werecat line to be exact, is the royal line of the U… I can't make out what the rest of the name is. All I know is that it starts with a U. Well anyway, they are the line that is of true royalty and are on an equal level of power as the Jojo werewolf line. They have the same qualities and are strongest in the generation of mixed mating.

"This header says 'The Pre-Mature Possession Condition'. Isn't that the condition that both Butch and Buttercup share?" I asked looking away from the book at Blossom. She had been lying on her back on the bed; she now turned over onto her stomach. She nodded her head yes and then gestured for me to continue reading. "This condition begins the moment the two meet each other. The one with the condition begins to go through the 'lost puppy stage' or the 'attention kitty stage' the moment they meet. Only two mates can have this condition. It is irregular for both of the mates to have the condition, but it is possible. But this condition causes them to act more like a 'possessive wolf' or a 'bad-ass feline' whenever they have truly mated. They will be the most dangerous after they have truly mated.

"The good thing about this condition is that they are more likely to be more protective of those that they care about, especially each other. This condition also causes them to be more able to share emotions more clearly between each other. This means that they can feel how the other one is feeling more clearly. If one is hurt or injured, the other will be more able to help in solving the pain. If for a rare occurrence that both have the condition, they can have what is called 'the healing kisses'. This part makes all of the kisses that they share seem desperate, like they can't get close enough to each other, but when one is injured the kiss will be like a normal kiss and will heal the mate to the brink of death.

"But this condition has its downsides. For one main thing about this condition is that if both mates have this condition, they can never procreate. What does that mean?" I asked looking at Blossom.

"They can never have a family of their own. They won't be able to reproduce, it will be impossible." Blossom explained gesturing for me to continue.

"They can never procreate. They will have been neutered the moment they were conceived. This can be good because it means that they can 'try' to procreate all they like without the risk of actually becoming parents. But this condition also makes it impossible for them to be separated from each other. If they were to ever be separated, they would go…" I trailed off reading and rereading that last word over.

"They would go… what? What would they go Brick?" Blossom asked, her tone sounding panicked.

"You told your sister that Butch could stay with her for as long as she wants right?" I asked not looking away from the page, she nodded. "Without each other they would go insane until reunited. We need to contact our green loving siblings immediately." Blossom's eyes widened and she nodded.

* * *

**Me: Oh boy!**

**Blossom: Thanks for the support! Read and Review!**

**Brick: She doesn't own us! **

**All: BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Blue Snaps

**Me: Next Chapter!**

**Blues: THis is ours!**

**All: PeterPanBCxButch doesn't own anything, but her ideas and imagination!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blue Snaps**

_'__Dear Captain BC and Captain Blossom,_

_STOP BOTHERING ME! I'M KISSING MY WEREWOLF MATE!_

_Captain Bubbles'_

_'__The minute Bubbles touched my head I sat down in front of her and changed back. She had a calming effect on me. I love her, and now she won't have to worry about that jerk ever again. He is officially gone, hope he can swim or he's sunk.'_

**Bubbles:**

Annoying Letters, stop being sent to me! I don't want you! Yes, I am glad that my sisters are safe and happy, but come on! They always come when I least want them. They don't come in the morning and wake me, or come when I'm getting dressed, or come when I'm fixing up and healing a crew member's wounds; No, it comes when I'm in the mood to be **alone** with Boomer!

The one that Boomer got from his green wearing brother was sweet and determined, while I didn't really like the content of what the red wearing brother said about taking them away. Boomer had given me his mated mark, but I didn't want to lose him! And seeing the time table I had to speed things up. Then I received a letter from my green wearing sister that was perfect because she was saying that she didn't want to let them go, I wrote saying to stop bothering me, and my pink or red wearing sister wrote that she agreed. So I didn't have to hurry things as fast as I had previously needed to, but once my mind is set I will accomplish what I want. The letters go from one ship to the next then to the last and then back down the line.

I just want to hurry things up between Boomer and me, but every time I try a letter gets in the way. Well, since this problem was resolved, I don't think there will be anymore letters. I really hope there aren't any more letters. But there are other obstacles and annoying things that are preventing me from being with Boomer.

The kitten, which is absolutely adorable, has had some annoying little troubles or problems that I am the only one that can fix. The kitten doesn't like to ask anyone else, but me to help with its 'troubles' as it calls them.

The first trouble that the little kitten had was that he lost his ball of yarn. It was a ball of really soft yarn that the kitten had stolen at one of the ports that we had stopped at when he was able to walk on his own. And he loves it beyond most anything else of his. That and he won't be quiet until he gets his ball of yarn back.

"Did you find it Captain Momma Bubbles? Do you know where my ball of pretty witty yarn is? I want my pretty witty yarn Captain Momma Bubbles!" He kept whining at me. I was already looking for his 'pretty witty' ball of yarn, but he really needs to learn to be patient some more.

"No, I haven't found it yet. Do you know of any places that you could have put it that no one else would have found it? Like a little secret special place that is all your own. You have to have one because you sometimes don't sleep in my cabin, so you have to have one." I suggested as Boomer just looked at me with an 'I'm sorry that we're doing this' face. It wasn't his fault; the kitten loses his stuff often. I really shouldn't give him stuff, but he is just so cute!

"Oh, let me go check my secret spot." The kitten said running off to go check. I shook my head and looked at Boomer.

"That kitten will be the death of me. I have to tell him to go check his safe spot when he should have checked it before he asked for my help. Sorry that we haven't been left alone." I said hugging Boomer.

"He won't kill you; if he did I'd attack him. No one will kill my beautiful, sweet, kind, amazing, perfect Bubbles without me attacking them for trying. I love you too much to ever let anyone kill you or hurt you. Or did you forget that I threw that stupid jerk off of your boat?" Boomer said looking down at me.

"No, I didn't. You picked him up like a floppy fish and then pushed him off the plank. And I loved you all the more for doing it. I love you too Boomer Jojo!" I said being too happy that he had said that he loved me. I was blushing like crazy though. Now so was Boomer, he had caught what he said and what I had just responded back.

"Well I do love you Captain Bubbles Terra Utonium. I love you with all my heart. If I had had to I would have just refused to go back to the kingdom and just stayed here with you. I would have done what Butch was planning on doing. I love saying 'I love you' to you!" He said smiling like a giddy idiot, he is my giddy idiot! He kissed me! "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He kept saying in between kisses. It was so cute. But it was short lived.

"Captain Momma Bubbles, why does Prince Daddy Boomer smell like a dog? And why is everyone yelling at me for taking a bath in the middle of the deck?" The kitten asked looking at us.

"Boomer is a werewolf, so he has to smell like a 'dog'. But I don't mind that he smells like that. And they don't like to see you licking your butt when they are trying to work or relax from a hard day of working on the ship. You taking a bath makes them uncomfortable. Please don't do it again." I said looking at the little kitten.

"Captain Bubbles we can't find the cleaning supplies. And we want that kitten to be put in the tower for thirty minutes for trying to take a bath in front of us! And some of us, most of us, are really tired of working." One of the crew members complained to me before I could get back to kissing Boomer.

Why, why can't I just have an hour or so of alone time with Boomer with no distractions or interruptions? I will get my chance to have time with him.

"Come on, I'll help you find the cleaning supplies. Though they probably are exactly where they are supposed to be. And you can't touch the kitten he didn't do anything that bad. He is too young to understand yet! Tell the crew to suck it up and keep working." I said practically through gritted teeth. Oh, they are just so annoying!

**Boomer:**

Bubbles just can't seem to relax. I get why she can't relax, she has so many chores that need to done at one time. I just feel bad for her. She keeps dealing with the letters from our siblings, the annoying little trouble that he kitten creates, and the crew annoying her to no end because they don't want to do work or the kitten upset them.

It is kind of cute when the kitten is talking to me. He calls Bubbles Captain Momma Bubbles, and he calls me Prince Daddy Boomer. I did tell him that he could just call me Boomer, but he liked to just use his long version of my name that he made better.

I really wish we could have moment alone. I have a ring for Bubbles and I need a nice, quiet, romantic-ish moment to give it to her. The ring is an engagement ring, but that doesn't matter because I've known werewolves that got married to each other before the girl was seventeen and then when she turned seventeen they truly were mated. I want to marry **my** Bubbles before anything else happens. I wonder how pirate weddings are conducted, I'll have to ask.

I've also learned how to translate what the kitten is saying. It was fun, and kind of easy. So now I can somewhat understand what he says to me without interrupting my sweet with more to do.

"Prince Daddy Boomer, why are you a fluffy wolf? I mean can you not be a fluffy wolf? Is it possible for you to be a non-fluffy wolf? Or could you become a werecat as well? That would be fun because then you wouldn't smell like a dog."

"No, I can't change what I am. But I like being a fluffy wolf. I like being like that because Bubbles likes cute fluffy things and if I'm fluffy then it makes her happy. And that's all I want. I just want her to be happy." I responded looking at the little fluffy white kitten that had climbed into my lap.

"Captain Momma Bubbles doesn't look happy right now. Did I do something? She isn't mad at me right?" He asked with a bit of panic in his cute little voice. He really was a cute and fluffy little kitten.

"No, she just has a lot on her to do list. And she is getting overwhelmed with things that she has to do. I don't think she is mad at you. I think that she would like you to try to stay out of trouble better, but she loves you just the same as always. She is just overwhelmed." I responded as I started to pet him. He began to purr really loud. It sounded like he had something that the inventors in the kingdom kept trying to make, only louder and prettier.

Bubbles was on the deck of the Sapphire Cheetah and was running between the crew members trying to fix as much as she could. She looked really tired of everything that she was being forced to do. I hope she's okay. She looks like she is about to murder half of her crew because they are just sitting around. She looks like she needs to have someone massage her shoulders for her to relax.

"That's it! No more! I can't handle anymore! Kitten, go hide in your little safe secret place, so that you don't annoy the crew and you can get a good long nap! And crew, GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND START WORKING! I will make you see the punishment of me telling Captain BC is you don't hurry up and work. You are to be on this deck working and running the ship for the next few hours. And none of you, and I mean none of you, are to bother me for the next five hours. If I need anything I will tell you! Now get to work!" Bubbles screamed. She was quite inspiring.

"Bye Prince Daddy Boomer! Enjoy your 'relaxing and resting time' with Captain Momma Bubbles! Just make sure you make her happy. I have claws that I'm not afraid to use on someone who tries to hurt Captain Momma Bubbles. Love you Prince Daddy Boomer!" the kitten said hopping off my lap and running off. I wonder what he meant by 'relaxing and resting time', I understood that he just threatened me, but I didn't understand that part.

She marched over to me and grabbed my hand and started to tug me with her. I would have followed, but she wasn't letting go. We went into the captain's cabin. I really love this room. It is such a pretty blue. I mean everything in this room is a certain shade of blue, a pretty blue. I wonder how she got everything so blue, I love it! Maybe she got everything so blue because of her old pirate friend. She told me about Robin. Behind me Bubbles was locking the door. She really needed to relax, but she did just give us five hours of alone and peacefully uninterrupted time together. This will be the perfect time to give her the ring and ask her to marry me.

"Bubbles will you..." I began and then knelt on one knee and presented the ring with a big breathe. "Will you, Captain Bubbles Terra Utonium of the three most notorious pirate captains to ever sail, marry me, Prince Boomer Terrance of the strongest and most powerful werewolf kingdom the Jojo Kingdom?" I finally got out as Bubbles' eyes filled with tears. Hopefully tears of joy.

"YES!" She yelled as she tackled me to the floor. She was lying on me like the first time we found out that we were mates. When we first mated to each other. I smiled and put the ring on her delicate finger. She then beat me to kissing her. She was straddling my waist. I picked us up and set her on her back on the bed. I couldn't have planned this better! I did it; I proposed to the most amazing girl that I have ever met! I don't care if her sister kills me because I am about to celebrate!

**Time Skip (5 Hours)**

Holy crap! I have always seen my little blue wearing, sweet, caring, wonderfully beautiful, adorable Bubbles was delicate. No way in heck will I ever believe that again. No one someone delicate could have done what she just did. Just wow! I love my Bubbles, and I have no idea how the heck I never knew that she could be like that! If I had I would have done this sooner.

It's been five hours and nothing has disturbed us at all. Bubbles has her golden blonde, somehow not messed up, hair laying in its natural piggy tails and has her head laying on my bare chest. She has us tucked in really close to each other. I have my arm around her shoulders, so that my hand rests on her upper back. The thin sheet is the only thing between her and my side.

"What are you thinking about Boomie?" She giggled out of breathe.

"Damn, there is no way I am ever going to leave you for sure now! Where did you learn… how did you…why the heck am I not kissing you?!" I stuttered before I straight out looked at her and kissed her on the lips. Damn, she is addictive. I thought that before, but now I know it for sure! Bubbles is not in any way delicate!

* * *

**Me: Well, that was... damn i hope people like it Read and Review!**

**Boomer: My mind= blown**

**Bubbles: Well, don't try keeping me waiting.**

**Me: Why did that sound weirder than it was probably supposed to?**


	17. Chapter 17: What They Don't Know

**Me: I can't believe i've gotten this far! Well, i need you peoples to know something. The others won't be here this time because they can't know this yet. This was fun to right, but it is short.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: What They Don't Know**

**King Jojo:**

My sons have been gone for a week or so now. At first I figured that they were all alone and only had each other. I figured that they were okay, and that nothing was wrong or going against what they had planned for all these years. I was happy for them even though I missed them and was completely worried.

Then I felt this innocence wash over me. It was like I had just had my first kiss, three times in a row. The thing is that with both werewolves, and werecats for that matter, the parents of the children can tell the exact moment and the exact child of theirs that has mated. It is like a wash of innocence and having your first kiss all over again for each of their children. First Brick mated to a Blossom Utonium, then Boomer mated to a Bubbles Utonium, and finally after a little while Butch mated to a Buttercup Utonium. They are not werewolves; they are actually werecats. I knew their names, of whom they mated to, and what species they are. But I figured out they were pirates from the stories and reports that my sons had saved.

I also figured out that Buttercup is what BC stands for. They are the notorious pirate captain sisters, the Captain Utonium sisters to be exact. I felt happy for them to have found their mates, wasn't sure how I felt about them being pirate captains at first, but then I realized that that is the best that my sons could have as mates. Pirate captains as mates will make my sons more protective and it will keep them better protected. This revelation made me feel ecstatic for my three werewolf sons and the three werecat pirate captains that became their mates.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my goody-two shoes oldest friend, the king of the Jojo kingdom." An older pirate said waltzing into the throne room that I was sitting in thinking. He smiled at me as I looked up at him and smiled back.

"Well if it isn't my thieving-until-death and oldest friend, the king of all pirates! What brings you here Mason? How is your mate Alexandria?" I asked him as I stepped down from my throne and went to hug my oldest friend. I really don't care about pirates, at least the ones that aren't out to kill everyone, I have nothing against them. Pirates aren't all bad. I mean look at Mason, he is the pirate king and my oldest friend!

"Alexandria is fine though she insists on using less of her spells for almost everything, like she did when we were all young lads. She actually doesn't use them for anything really anymore. I'm here because I need your help finding a few people." Mason said sounding tired and rung out.

"Why do you need to find these people? What are they to you? And who are they?" I asked figuring that they were logical questions for me to be asking my oldest friend that was asking for my help. He knows that I like to know answers to any questions that I ask before agreeing to anything.

"Their names are Blossom Alexiana, Buttercup Mara, and Bubbles Terra Utonium. They are the three pirate princesses of all the seas…because they are my bastard **(means that parents weren't married when they were born!) **daughters. I am old, if you hadn't noticed, and I need them to take over the rule of the seas. I know that they have mated to three boys already. Blossom to a male werewolf named Brick, Bubbles to a male werewolf named Boomer, and Buttercup to a male werewolf named Butch. You know as well as I do that I am a werecat and that their mother was a werecat. I figure that you could find the girls. It was before Sarah had officially sung her full song to…John, I never liked that pirate. And when I couldn't find Alexandria and I was lonely. Don't go judging me old friend." He said giving me the answers I needed.

"I think I can easily help track down your daughters and **my sons**. Yes old friend, Brick, Boomer, and Butch are my three sons. I'm glad to know that my sons have such excellent mates. But first you must tell me what them being who they are entails. I can't risk my sons getting hurt." I said looking at Mason.

"They are of course drawn to the best and greatest built ships. They are of the mixed generation, which as you know has some drawbacks. For one my daughters can't under any circumstances procreate. We will never have grandchildren from them. They, obviously, have mates that are of royal blood as well. And they have a strange blood occurrence that makes them live forever upon their seventeenth birthday, which has already passed, and they will no longer age. They are now truly immortal. And they have the deepest and most meaningful love for their mates, an immortal and eternal love really. No pirate will dare try to even touch them. And they will soon manifest…abilities of sorts. Blossom will receive the ability to create and control pink fire that will not burn anything unless she wishes for it to. Buttercup will receive the ability to manifest and control green lightning. And Bubbles will receive the ability to create and control blue water." Mason said filling me in.

"My sons have the same, except they will manifest the 'seductive touch' as it is supposed to be called. The touch will make anyone they choose to use it on feel… satisfied I guess you could say. I have been trying to pinpoint where they are. And it seems that they are in a triangle fashion around Townsville. We must make them go back to Townsville. Remember our days pirating together? Oh how I miss those days. This kingdom doesn't need my sons; I actually have someone to take over instead of them. And trust me, you'd approve." I said with a smile. That's right, I was a pirate. I only became king because I married my mate, my son's mother.

"And who is it that I would approve of taking over?" Mason asked truly amused.

"Mitch and Robin, they are actually Mia and Kaleb's daughter and Rosa and Dimitri's son. They are the true royalty in these parts; they just didn't have the right heirs to take control until now." I said quite happy.

"You're right, I do approve. They helped take care of my daughters for a while. It was a sad day when Sarah was lost. And for my girls to have to have witnessed that, it is too heartbreaking. Well, let's get out there!" Mason said. "Oh, and Alexandria already knows, and she can't wait to meet them." I smiled.

* * *

**Me: As I said i needed you to know something that the others don't. Don't tell them yet! This is our secret for now. Well, Read and Review! I own only my ideas!**


	18. Chapter 18: PW Meets His BAF

**Me: This is a really long chapter that has a lot happen. **

**Everyone: Hope you enjoy it.**

**Me: Well i don't own anything but my imagination. Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: PW Meets His BAF**

**Buttercup:**

I woke up to find that all of the covers on the end of the bed, scorched. _'I understand why the covers are at the end of the bed, but why are they scorched? Wait, why am I still so warm?'_ I thought to myself looking around. Next thing I knew I was being hugged tighter and I heard a small sound signaling someone sleeping from behind me.

"Great, not only is it becoming summer, but I'm stuck being hugged by an impeccably hot, in both senses of the word, werewolf! But damn he's cute when he's sleeping. But he's also…" I trailed off as a mischievous smile creeped onto my face. I slowly and careful not to wake Butch, yet, turned around in his arms so that we were facing each other.

_'__Oh, Butch I hope you understand… I can't love you and I can't be with you! I am going to go live with this extremely hot, successful, and strong pirate that I met while you were sleeping! Oh, how he will be a better lover for me! I hope you can move on Butch!' _I thought knowing that Butch was conscious enough to be paying attention. I was teasing him and it was amazing. I could feel him start to shake from anger. This is so worth it!

"No way in FUCKING HELL are you going to be with anyone else, but me! You are my mate! You will never leave me! There is no way I would ever move on! And there is no way that he or anyone else could be a better love for you than me! I will strap you to this damn bed if I have to as I rip this guy's head from his torso and then his limbs until…"Butch yelled as he hovered over me fully awake and fully pissed as he held me forcefully to the bed. But I stopped his yelling quite simple and easy with one single move.

"Well, don't go hurting yourself too much Butchie Boy. You have to be able to still act this after you apparently kill yourself." I stated trying not to laugh after I broke the kiss that shut his loud mouth right up.

"Butterbabe! Why in the hell would you do that to me?! I was dreaming about what you would look like with your ears, tail, corset, and short pants!" Butch whined as he looked down at me.

"Because I wanted to how you would react if I was to pretend to be leaving you. And I wanted to know if you would remember that I would re-kidnap you if you were brought home and away from me. Seems when you are first waking up, you don't. And it was too tempting to not try to make you react like the condition affected werewolf mate of mine that you are." I said with a little smile on my face. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as one of his eyebrows rose indicating that you had an idea, I immediately got nervous, but I kept the same expression.

"You know, you're going to have to be punished for doing that to me. You know that it isn't nice to make me think that you are going to leave me. But how badly should I punish you? What you did was a major crime against your mate, was it not? So punishment… oh, I know." Butch said as his expression became immensely mischievous. My expression completely changed to worried, what did he have planned in that trouble creating mind of his?

"Butch…" I was cut off when he smashed his lips against mine. He was in no way being gentle, though he usually isn't, but he was kissing harder and more desperate than he usually kisses me. He was punishing me because I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move because my wrists were being held down against the bed. Then he moved my hands so that they were above my head and held by one of his hands as the other felt the length of my torso, down to my thigh. He then pulled my leg up so that it was bent and he was holding it there.

Suddenly we both heard the crew shouting that there was a Regal Kingdom ship coming our way. Man, it felt good to finally breathe, but I am so addicted to kissing Butch. Actually screw that, I'm completely addicted to Butch! We quickly got up and got dressed into something cooler. Butch put on a vest and green button shirt with black shorts. And he looked damn good in that outfit. I was wearing my green corset shirt and ripped looking shorts with my black leather boots, choker necklace, and my captain's hat. I also had my cutlass strapped to my waist and my flintlock at the ready.

We quickly rushed out onto the deck. The whole crew knew the procedure for taking care of threat ships. They were all busy working on what they needed to do at this time in a threat ship nearing. Butch and I ran up to the helm for a higher looking point to see. I gave Butch the spyglass that I had and watched as he looked through it and his whole expression changed.

"My dad is steering the boat. But there is someone in pirate wear that is on the ship with him. He's not tied up, but I don't recognize him. He is definitely a pirate though." Butch said before I bolted down the stairs and across the deck with Butch yelling 'no' behind me. I immediately grabbed one of the ropes that were hanging around and swung myself as far as I could and then flipped onto the Regal Kingdom ship landing crouched. I immediately stood up and drew my flintlock and aimed.

"Who are you and why are you around the Emerald Panther?!" I demanded. I had my flintlock aimed at the man in pirate wear. I felt like I knew him, I knew I recognized him from somewhere, but I can't recall from where. He looked really familiar.

"Please there is no need for violence…" Butch's father said coming down from the helm.

"Then you don't know me. I want to know who you are. I know who you are your majesty. But I will not ask again. I demand that you tell me who you are." I said not taking my eyes or aim off of the unknown pirate. I could hear Butch from the Emerald Panther. Before I could react I was attacked by one of the crew members. He knocked my flintlock out of my hands and grabbed my hands behind me.

"No don't! You don't want to…" The mystery pirate said to the crew member. I had no way to get to either of my weapons, and I started to flashback to my childhood. The one where my father would grab me and my sisters, tie us up, and hit us. I began to struggle, and tears began to enter my eyes as I flashed back. I began to scream; I screamed and felt something in me spring free. The next thing I knew I was free and I was surrounded by green lightning! I put it all around my whole body, I had control over it!

"How do we calm her down?!" The king yelled. You could hear the crackling of the lightning around me. If you were to talk you had to yell because you couldn't hear what someone said over the lightning.

"Buttercup!" I heard come from behind me. The next thing I knew I was being held around the waist from behind. I immediately made the lightning disappear because I knew that it was Butch. I turned around and cried into his chest, I didn't care if anyone saw me. "What the hell did you do to her?! Who the hell are you and why are you with my father? And why are you here, father?!" Butch demanded still holding me.

"Butch I'm not going to hurt your mate, Captain Buttercup Mara Utonium. Yes, I know who she is, but I have nothing against pirates. To be completely honest, if I did I would hate myself. I was born a pirate; I mated to your mother and became royalty. You and your brothers have pirate blood that goes through your veins. That is why you and your brothers were so restless in the kingdom. He is my old friend and the pirate king." The king explained to Butch as I calmed down and paid attention to what he was saying. That's who he is, but I now realized why I knew him and where I knew him from.

"When the crew member grabbed me I flashed back to when John Fraiy used to tie me and my sisters up and beat us. I don't know what really happened after that, but his name is Mason…he was my mom's oldest friend. They had a fling once because Mason was beginning to go crazy when he couldn't find his mate. He has 'pre-mature possession' like us. My sisters and I are your daughters, aren't we?" I said looking up at Pirate King Mason.

"Yes, John Fraiy was not your biological father. But I couldn't stop your mother from raising you with him around. I came to find you, your sisters, and all of your mates. You could say that it is a parental tracking feeling for us. We are here, now, because your abilities, as you could see, are awakening. I will explain everything if you can get your sisters to go back to Townsville to meet you there. You must all understand. You have electricity, Blossom has fire, and Bubbles has water. I will explain everything later. Please, you must understand that I need you to do this." He said looking hopefully at me.

"Don't you mean I have to trust you?" I asked.

"No, you have a history with trusting fathers. You trusted John Fraiy and you and your sisters were hurt, so I don't expect you to trust me. I just need you to understand that this is important." He said telling me the truth. I let go of Butch and walked up to Mason as he began to speak again. "Look I know that you don't…" He trailed off as I hugged him. I knew that he was my father, I could feel it. He let out a sigh and hugged me back. Then as I was letting go I smelled something weird.

"Well, this is Butch Michael Jojo. He is a werewolf, he's my mate, and he has 'pre-mature possession' specifically for me. I don't want to ever give him up, and I will fight anyone who tries to take him away from me. I won't deny that you looks damn good without a shirt on. He actually looks amazing, like speechlessly amazing. And we've made out… a lot. He sleeps in my captain's cabin with me, on my bed. He was annoying at first, but now it's hard not being around him or being around him and not tearing his shirt to pieces as I make out with him." I said as if it were nothing. Mason's, my biological father's, expression turned surprised then immensely pissed as I finished spilling everything.

"What do you mean… never mind I am going to make this boy wish he was not mated to one of my daughters for making out with you! You will seriously be…" He was screaming, steam practically pouring out of his ears.

"Wait, so you're going to attack him for making out with me? But we haven't even done what Blossom and Brick have done on a number of occasions for hours, or what Bubbles and Boomer have started to do each and every night! That's not fair! I got a letter from both of them telling me about what they've been doing and to not be away from Butch or I'll go insane until we're reunited. You can't just punish Butch when he didn't do anything!" I yelled, still not sure why I was just spilling everything to them. What is going on with me? But my sisters had told me and I shared with Butch about what I found out from Blossom about our condition. But my sisters also told me how they had slept with Butch's brothers and how frequent, which I didn't need to know.

"What have your sisters and his brothers been doing?!" My biological father yelled.

"They've been sleeping together. Blossom and Brick longer than Bubbles and Boomer have been. But Bubbles and Boomer do it every night before they go to sleep. Blossom and Brick do it whenever they feel like they are going to snap if they don't." I spilled even further. "Why the hell am I telling you all of this?! Why can't I keep my mouth shut?!"

"He used truth herb on you. You inhaled it and now you have told him the truth that he has wanted to know from you. And I don't think he'll attack Butch, but Brick and Boomer are no longer safe from his paternal rage for sleeping with Blossom and Bubbles. You get your temper from your mom though. Your mother was my friend. That's why I let her teach my boys. My wife, may she rest forever peaceful, never knew. Go back to the Emerald Panther." Butch's father said sweetly. I grabbed Butch and we went back.

For some reason I felt freer and more…bad-ass, if that made any sense. I went to my captain's cabin and started to right to Blossom and Bubbles to go back to Townsville immediately and that it was an emergency. I sent it and within the hour we were already half way to Townsville and my sisters had responded.

_On our way! Will hurry!_ Is the message they sent back to me. I knew we'd arrive at the same time, but I wasn't in a rush to watch as my sisters and my biological father practically kill Brick and Boomer. But it will make for an entertaining show! Butch was preparing the crew. I was up at the helm watching everything on deck, mainly **my** Butch, and steering **my** ship.

"Hour until we arrive at Townsville's port!" One of the crew members yelled. I was also thinking about how I wanted to present the idea that was on my mind to Butch. I wanted to give him the idea of being my first mate. I don't have one because everyone annoyed me and I didn't trust them enough. But I trust Butch enough and, well he does annoy me, but he's the first person outside my sisters that I actually trust and I love him. So why not.

"Townsville! We've arrived in Townsville!" I heard three crew members yell signaling the crew. One was on my ship and the other two were on the Ruby Tiger and Sapphire Cheetah.

"Buttercup what is the emergency?! Are you alright? Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Both Blossom and Bubbles asked in unison. It was weird, but before I could answer I was interrupted.

"Where are Brick and Boomer?!" Mason asked with pure fury.

"Bloss, you forgot…shit!" Brick said as his eyes widened upon Butch whispering in his ear about Mason. Brick then passed it on to Boomer who was right next to him. Boomer lost all color in his face.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked really confused.

"Oh, you know our biological father tracked me down and gave me truth herb that made me spill on what you and your mates have been doing. And well, I unlocked my abilities that I apparently have. I have green electricity." I said looking at them as if it were nothing.

"I have blue water…oh no!" Bubbles said looking between the boys and our father.

"I have pink fire…and this can't end well! You can't touch them! Please, I mean it was our decision and we were the ones that started it. It isn't there fault, and we promise we won't be bringing it up anytime during this visit. Now you said you had to explain something to us." Blossom said turning her attention to Mason, our father.

"Yes, well we are meeting my mate at your Uncle John's pub. Shall we go?" Mason asked trying to act civilized. My sisters and I walked hand in hand with our mates to our destination.

"Well, you are of course drawn to the best and greatest built ships. You are of the mixed generation, which as you need to know has some drawbacks. For one, my daughters, you can't under any circumstances procreate. I will never expect to have grandchildren from you. You, obviously, have mates that are of royal blood as well. And you have a strange blood occurrence that makes you live forever upon your seventeenth birthday, which I understand has already passed, and you will no longer age. You three are now truly immortal. And you have the deepest and most meaningful love for your mates if you hadn't figured that out already, an immortal and eternal love really. No pirate will dare try to even touch you three." Mason's mate, Alexandria, and our stepmom who is awesome explained.

"And you three have manifested…abilities of sorts. You, Blossom, received the ability to create and control pink fire that will not burn anything unless she wishes for it to. You, Buttercup, received the ability to manifest and control green lightning. And you, Bubbles, received the ability to create and control blue water." Mason explained the rest to us.

"You, my sons, have the same, except you have manifested the 'seductive touch' as it is supposed to be called. The touch will make anyone you choose, including your mates, to use it on feel… satisfied I guess you could say. The Regal Kingdom doesn't need you, my sons; I actually have someone to take over instead of you three. Please, I hope you don't mind that. They are actually the true heirs due to your mother's family just taking over after a little while because the true family was cursed until now. And trust me, you'd approve of these people. It is Robin and her husband Mitch." The king said with a smile. "That's right, I was a pirate. I only became king because I married my mate, your boys' mother."

"So we basically have to be careful not to use our abilities. And we are never to have families." Bubbles said as my sisters and I started to go back to our ships with the boys.

"Well, I was never going to have kids anyway because of my condition… so I'm okay with this whole revelation." I said being completely serious.

"So am I, more freedom for me and Brick. Well, come on Brick, we have…reading to do!" Blossom said as Brick's expression changed to an expectant look and he picked her up bridal style and booked it to the Ruby Tiger. So glad they were already leaving before I was to the ramp up to **my** Emerald Panther.

"See ya later sis!" I yelled to Bubbles as she quickly waved bye to be and then took off with Boomer to her cabin. Yeah, not going to think about it. It's too weird and disturbing to even give a thought to. I don't want to imagine or know what my sisters are doing with their mates. So, any letters that tell me, I'll skip reading. Butch escorted me up to the captain's cabin. Once inside he locked the door and said something stupid and crazy.

"Buttercup, I want you to create some electricity. I want you to make some electricity and keep adding to it." Butch said, completely crazy.

"No! Why would I create electricity that has the potential of hurting you?! No way in hell would I do that, I am not taking that chance! I won't let my self-control be that out of control. I am not giving up my self-control!" I said being as stubborn and hard headed as I can get. I won't risk hurting him. He straight out kissed me. Damn, he's trying to make it hard for me to keep my self-control. But then I felt something, something that felt consuming yet addictive and good. I can't think, mind going blank. Shit, Butch learned how to use his abilities!

"Bad Butchie Boy, using your abilities to get what you want. You know, I think that I need to see this possessive wolf part of you. That or I'll just leave right now." I taunted as I stood with my back to the door.

"Like hell you are! You're going to stay right here, you're going to stay in here with me as long as I want you to be because you are **my** mate!" Butch growled as he got really close. He had me cornered against the door. I didn't wait for him to start another word before kissing him straight on the lips and getting pushed to the wall. He lifted me up at least a foot off the ground and began to make his way down my neck and then back up. It was the corner of the wall, so it was easier to keep my balance as he kept me there; kissing me and teasing me because he wouldn't touch anything more than my arms and makes me use him and the corner to keep myself up.

I'd had enough of this No-Touchy policy he now had. I pushed him away from me. I felt my ears and tail suddenly come out. I then smiled a little and slowly walked to the bed backwards. Butch followed and as soon as I was kneeling on the bed, Butch immediately pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't take keeping all this self-control and let my self-control go. Butch broke the kiss to say something, but I pulled him onto the bed and saddled him. I tore open his vest and quickly, but careful not to break any buttons, undid Butch's shirt. I am not only immortal, a pirate princess, and a werecat. I am also Butch's electricity controlling and creating mate and a bad-ass feline at this very moment. I started to create a barrier of electricity around Butch and I, if it touched him he wouldn't react because he was too busy making out with me to even fully react. I broke the kiss and began to sing a little song** (Nightcore Electricity)** as I noticed that both my electricity was increasing and that Butch's hand was starting to glow, kind of, an emerald color to signify that he was starting to use his abilities. That just made him even hotter! Butch pulled me down toward him and we were kissing again. Both of us had our ears and tail out and showing. The green electricity, I could feel, was increasing the more Butch and I kissed. I couldn't breathe, but we didn't stop!

I now understand why the bed covers were scorched; I electrocuted them while I was asleep. The furniture in my cabin is enchanted, but I don't want it to destroy or electrocute anything, so I am controlling it! Butch kept tracing his hands down my sides and back up, all while using his 'seductive touch' that he learned. He'll pay for using it later, but for right now I'm having too much fun. I started to lean away from Butch and sit up on him. But Butch wasn't going to let me move without sitting up with me. We continued to kiss; once we were sitting up completely Butch broke the kiss and ditched the rest of his shirt and then kissed me on the lips again before trailing down my jawline and to my neck. My hands went from their spot on his shoulders and neck to in his hair, gripping it as hard as I could. He let out a growl from me holding his hair so tight, but continued to kiss me.

**Butch:**

I love this new ability! I will get in trouble for using it later. She seems to really like the idea of not going anywhere, and I agree. Her electricity was connecting with me, but it was giving me more energy and there was literally sparks flying between. Oh, how I love her for being who she is! She's trying to sit up, but I am not going to let her sit up without me sitting up with her. Her hands went to my shoulders and neck as we sat up, my hands moved to her thighs. I stopped using my ability because I don't really need it while I'm kissing **my** Buttercup. I broke the kiss because my unbuttoned shirt was pissing me off and I wanted it off! I immediately pulled it off and went back to kissing her. I kissed her first on the lips and then down her jawline and to her neck. Her hands moved their way up into my naturally spiky black hair.

I growled because she was holding my hair really hard. It kind of hurt, but it also felt good somehow. I don't care if I'm going crazy, I will happily stay crazy if it means I get to stay in this moment. I just kept kissing her. She is everything I love and more. Her electricity was starting to create a cage around us on her bed, it was awesome and green. Then she moved her hands to my chest and pushed a little signaling that she wanted to say something.

I reluctantly stopped and looked at her. I gave her my best pouty face; she just rolled her eyes at my expression. She got off of me, which I didn't like, and crawled to the edge of the bed. She then leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed some hair pieces she had in a box under her bed. She then put it in an almost-ponytail-bun fashion and then clipped part of it to the back of her head so that the end was off to the side in a little poof or floppy fashion. It was adorable on her, even though her side bangs still hung in her face. She crawled back over to me and straddled me like she had before she had put her hair up. I smiled a little and shook my head, but immediately started to kiss her again.

Our tails and ears were still out and visible. She had the most amazing color fur for her ears and tail. They were black with tan-ish specks in random places. Her tail began to swish back and forth in a content way. This girl is definitely **mine**, and she will **always** be **mine**! I am **never** letting her go! As much as she is **mine**, I am all **hers**! I am and will always be **hers**. I felt the last of my self-control vanish.

I kissed her down to her neck and then back up to her lips. Her hands had found their way back into my hair. I moved my hands up to her lower back and forced us down. I was now lying with her straddling me and kissing me. Her hands made their way down to my chest, while her claws started to extend. Her claws raked down my chest, gosh damn that hurt! I took that opportunity to grip her thighs and my claws pierced her skin. But despite the pain we kept kissing, the pain actually compelled us to kiss more desperately and harder. We were drawing from the pain we felt and putting that pain into our want to keep kissing.

Then a banging came from the door. Someone was waiting at the door for someone to open it. At first Buttercup and I ignored it, but then they started to bang on the door again. Buttercup swung her leg over and off the bed while turning her whole body in a fluent movement and walked, beyond pissed, to the door. She slammed the door open; her electricity rushed to form behind her, form around her flintlock, form around her cutlass, and to form around her arms.

"What the hell do you want?!" She demanded in a pissed tone.

"Someone's here to see the prince. They demanded to see him." One of the crew members answered completely terrified. He had good reason to be terrified, Buttercup is not notorious for being the kindest person. There are stories of her beating the shit out of a full establishment in one town near the main one in the Regal Kingdom. I got up and go see what was going on. Why would someone demand to see me?

"Well hurry and bring them forth then." Buttercup yelled as I made my way to the door. The crew member ran to get the person who had demanded to see me. "I swear the crew can be intolerable often." Buttercup muttered turning her head a little when I reached the door. She crossed her arms.

The crew member came back with someone following behind him. He stopped half way and let the person walk the rest of the way on their own. The rest of the crew was booking it to the lower deck because they could tell that their captain, **my** Captain BC, was pissed beyond being calmed easily. She had a death glare at the person who had come to see me.

"Oh, baby are you okay?! Were you attacked by this horrid creature? I'm here don't worry I can make it all better." The girl in green from the pub the first time we were Townsville said coming up to me trying to touch my chest, I still had no shirt on. She pointed at **my** Buttercup when she said creature, was she trying to call **my** gorgeous, hot, and impeccably dangerous Pirate Captain Princess Buttercup Mara Utonium a creature? Does she have a death wish? I put my hands and arms in the way of her touching me.

"Um, I don't know you so don't call me baby. She is neither a creature, nor is she a horrid creature. And I don't understand why I shouldn't worry that you're here, that seems like a reason to be worried. I don't you to make anything better; actually I think you just make things worse." I said not even bothering to be nice. She insulted **my** Buttercup, **my** gorgeous electric personality mate with a bad temper; I don't want her anywhere near me. To be honest I would rather be back in Buttercup's captain's cabin kissing her and losing all my thoughts to her and her physique.

"She's done something to you. You have to remember me baby. I will save you, don't you remember our love? Don't you remember how she kidnapped you? I have been searching for you for days now. I was worried that she had hurt you, now that I see she has, I will save you from her." The girl said still trying to touch my chest or my face.

"Hey, stop trying to touch him, bitch." Buttercup said from behind her. She had no expression and she had her arms crossed across her chest. Her arms were crossed under her rib cage and her voice was too not threatening. What is going on her head?

_'__You'll see in good time Butchie Boy.'_ She telepathically told me. She's not going to share, and it would be no fun if I spoiled the show that I know is forth coming.

"What did you just call me?" The girl asked now turning toward Buttercup. Buttercup still had no expression. This is going to be good.

"I called you a bitch. Though you aren't a female dog in any way. So maybe slutty bitch is better. You really need to stop trying to touch him. He is immune to the persuasion touch that you keep trying to use on him. You are really a dumb bitch, wait I meant witch… no I meant bitch." Buttercup said as she uncrossed her arms.

"Why you little…" The girl said charging at Buttercup. She ended up smashing into the door. Buttercup had leaped up and flipped onto the railing of the helm. She crouched from where she had landed on the railing and looked at the girl. The girl was a witch; she said a few words under her breathe and whipped it toward Buttercup. It never hit Buttercup; she had moved so fast that I don't really know what she did, but Buttercup landed on my back. She kissed my cheek and then let go of me. The witch girl was watching when Buttercup kissed my cheek. She looked furious. Yet, not as pissed as Buttercup really was. I could tell.

"Don't you dare go kissing my man you…?" The witch girl said before Buttercup started to stalk toward her.

"You what? What were you planning on calling me? Because really there is only one thing **you** can call me." Buttercup said as the witch tripped. "He is **mine**; he is **mine** and only **mine**! You will never touch him again. He belongs to **me** in every way. And in return, I belong to him in every way he wants to own me. But as far as you are concerned you can call me 'Bad-Ass Feline' because that is what I am. I have a condition that is rare in werecats and werewolves, but is very real. The condition is call 'pre-mature possession' and I promise that if you ever come on **my** ship again, or even think about **my** mate again, I will make your life a living hell." Buttercup threatened as she stood over the witch. One of the crew members came up to the deck. "Escort her off **my** ship and away from me. You may do as you wish with her before you escort her off, but she is to leave. That's an order." Buttercup said walking back over to me.

"But what would happen if I killed you?" The witch said before she zapped Buttercup's back with whole bunch of lightning. Buttercup fell to her knees. The witch had a satisfied look on her face, as if she were triumphant. Buttercup immediately stood and turned sending even more electricity with even more power right back at the witch. The witch flew through the air and slammed down on the far end of the deck.

"Too bad you've been neutralized. Now get her off **my** ship!" Buttercup demanded before she headed back for me. I immediately grabbed onto Buttercup and kissed her on the lips. I tasted the sweet apple taste of her lips immediately; when she was just now attacked I thought I would never kiss her again. Now I am not going to waste any moment kissing her. "Witches lose their powers if they are burned, electrocuted, or soaked. It is kind of like bees. Do I really taste like apples?" Buttercup asked when we broke the kiss.

"Yes, you definitely taste sweet like a perfect green apple. You've got the perfect sweetness with a bit of sour taste to your lips. If you were wondering, my favorite fruit is green apples. So you have the most addicting taste to your lips, as far as I'm concerned anyways. Now, why the hell aren't we in your captain's cabin?" I asked looking at her with a mischievous look in my eyes. She just looked back with a similar mischievous look in her beautiful lime or neon green eyes. Before we moved we heard a scream and turned to see the witch girl being dropped into the ocean with a life boat and some oars to sail somewhere away from here. Buttercup and I laughed a little.

When I turned back to Buttercup she kissed me. It was just a small sweet kiss, not like the ones we usually share. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her on the top of the head and we just stood there for a minute taking in the quiet.

I then took Buttercup's chin in one hand and tilted her head up to look at me. I smiled at her, "I'll tell you another bedtime story tonight. But before we go back into your captain's cabin, we should probably read the letter from your sisters and my brothers that is coming in right now." The bird we use for sending letters to each other came in and landed on the bottom of the helm's stairs' railing. We went up to him and stroked his feathers and took the message. He immediately flew down below deck to the kitchen to get fed, like he always did.

"What's it say Butterbabe?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist from behind her. She turned to look at me with a scowl.

"I thought I specified not to call me that." She said.

"Fine, what does it say **my** electric Cupcake?" I said enjoying that I was using the nicknames that I had come up with.

"It is a letter from both my sisters and both your brothers. It turns out that they have set a date." Buttercup said with a laugh.

"Can you read it out loud?" I asked because I was too lazy to read it on my own, and I wanted to hear her voice as she read.

"No, you read it to me." She responded.

"Butterbutt, why can't you just read it out loud? Why do I have to read it out loud?" I asked whining to her as I put my chin on her shoulder and buried my face in her hair and neck.

"Because if you read it to me, then I will let you help me get ready to go to bed. Or do you not want to help me get ready? And sides I'm too lazy to read it to you." She responded.

I put my head up and responded, "Fine, I'll read it. But you hold it up for me to read because I'm not letting go of you any time soon."

_'__Dear Buttercup and Butch,_

"Princess or Captain Buttercup and Prince or First Mate Butch. Jeez, you have to use the right introduction to us. I don't care if we are siblings; I want to know what my name would sound like as Pirate Princess Buttercup! Never mind, I don't like it. Continue reading please Butchie Boy." Buttercup interrupted.

"So now I'm your first mate?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to be my first mate. I mean if you don't want…" She began. I kissed her to shut her mouth up. It worked.

"I want to be whatever the hell you want me to be. That and being first mate means that we have to be around each other at pretty much all hours of the day. I can spend some of those hours actually doing what first mates do and I can spend the rest of those hours kissing you until we both can't breathe." I said before I decided to continue reading.

_'__We have the most amazing news! Well first off we were invaded by those annoying witches from the pub believing that they could just take our mates. They can no longer use magic. Brick was in his red trousers while Boomer was in his navy blue trousers when they showed up demanding to see them. Oh, Bubbles and I almost about killed them. _

"Well, that's too much information for me. I really didn't want to know what color your mates' trousers were when those bitches came. Good girl you know me too well." Buttercup said giving her opinion.

_'__I got a descriptive letter from Bubbles, so I wrote this letter telling you everything she said and what I have to say._

_'__Well after those witches, you have a better name for them I'm sure, were dumped off of our ships Boomer told Bubbles when he wanted to have their wedding. And Brick PROPOSED to me! Oh my gosh am I happy! Well, anyway I wanted to tell you that Bubbles and Boomer, and Brick and I are going to have a double wedding! Bubbles and I have already decided that you will be our shared maid of honor. Boomer and Brick have already decided that Butch will be their shared best man. You two are to wear what we send to you. Bubbles is making your maid of honor dress as we speak! Don't worry she's making it green._

"Good girl." Buttercup interjected.

_'__And Butch should know that he will be wearing a formal prince wear, that's an order. But he doesn't have to worry because it will be incorporating green into it. Can't wait until you get your clothes and I can't wait until Bubbles and my double wedding! Well, I think that's all._

"What about the date?! You didn't tell us when the wedding is! That's not all; you have to tell us the actual date of the wedding before you go ending a letter that was meant to tell us the date of the wedding that you have planned!" Buttercup complained loudly.

"There's more." I said before continuing.

_'__Oh, how could I forget?! The wedding date is already picked out. It will be a month from now. I know that seems short notice, but this is what we want. Be good little sister. Don't kill anyone because I won't save you from being hung if you were to, unlikely, get caught._ "Of course I wouldn't get caught." Buttercup interjected.

_'__Know that Bubbles and I are hoping that you and Butch are well and that you try what Bubbles and I have already tried with our mates, if you know what I mean._

"Sadly I wish I didn't know what you were talking about Blossom. If I didn't I think I would be so much happier. And I don't know if I'm okay with both my sisters are rooting for me to hurry up and do it with my mate. Don't get any ideas Butch. I don't care how much they want us to do it. I will let it all play out the way I want it and you're just going to have to wait." Buttercup said before I finished reading out loud to both of us.

"I know, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I want you to be happy, and not hate me. I'll wait as long as I want to wait though. And from what I know about you and that right now you're thinking 'damn he's still shirtless and holding onto my waist and I just have to stand here.' I'm pretty sure you'll be the one to start the end of the waiting time." I said taking satisfaction in the fact that I made her blush.

"Just keep reading Butchie Boy." She said leaning against my chest.

"Hm, but this is so much fun. Fine, I'll keep reading. As you wish Cupcake." I said teasing her as she had teased me.

_'__Well, that's all. We'll send you the dress and formal wear soon. See ya,_

_'__Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles!'_

_'__P.S. Butch probably read this so Brick would like to write something to him._

_ '__Well, Butch be good. Take Blossom's advice and sleep with Buttercup. Be nice to her, don't break anything. I know you think getting married now is irresponsible or stupid or whatever but trust me this is Boomer and my time to do this. This is what we all want to do, and you will be there. You will wear what clothes are sent to you. You will not complain, and you will be a considerate Best Man to both Boomer and I when we get married in a month's time. _

_ '__And if you are reading this out loud with Buttercup in your arms, like you probably do since you are possessive over her and you love her enough to do that for her. Please don't kill me Buttercup! That's all, see you in a month's time._

"Well, that's all that's here. And I'm sorry, but your sisters are kind of crazy. As are my brothers, but I guess that makes them perfect for each other. Our siblings are getting married in a month, and they've already slept with each other. Yet, you and I have a condition that makes us so possessive over each other that we want to rip the clothing off of each other whenever we're alone. How does that make any sense?" I asked thinking it all over.

"I don't know, because we're the toughest of our siblings and that makes it hard for us to be alone. And we have to be alone to actually sleep together like they have been doing. And people keep bothering us before we can even come close to trying. And trust me; it isn't just the condition that is making me want to run my hands down you bare chest right now. But I promise that if I get interrupted like we have been getting interrupted I will kill the person that interrupts us." Buttercup said turning around and pushing me backwards to the captain's cabin, the mischievous look back into her eyes as well as in mine.

Once we were in the captain's cabin the door slammed shut and I pushed her up to the door and kissed her as she locked the door. I then pulled her away from the door and started to walk backward towards the bed. Once we reached the bed, I pulled her up to be holding onto my bare abdomen and got us onto the bed. She was lying on her back with me over her. I began to kiss her neck down to her shoulders.

"Once upon a time the three princes came across their old friend Clover." I said when I stopped kissing her. I started to kiss her again and I was putting a somewhat stupid idea into play. I plan on telling her a story while I kiss her. It will frustrate her enough that she'll just want me to shut up and kiss her.

As I went on her electricity started to appear again. "She was running from an evil man that meant to hurt her." I said continuing my plan. "Green took action and immediately attacked the foe that was trying to attack the girl that interested him enough that he wished he could just spend the rest of his life getting to know her." I whispered when I had made my way up to her ear, I started to kiss back down toward her neck. I could already tell she was getting frustrated.

"He fought the foe with the help of his brothers and Clover. Finally vanquishing him they…" I said before Buttercup flipped us and she was now straddling me and I was lying under her.

"Will you please shut up?!" Buttercup almost shouted at me.

"Green and Clover talked the end." I said immediately pulling Buttercup down to kiss her when I finished my sentence. She responded to the kiss quickly. I could see the electricity that Buttercup had created and was controlling increase immensely. It was becoming wild when I broke the kiss and started to undo Buttercup's corset shirt. She didn't protest, she just kissed me and let me continue.

* * *

**Me: Well, i hope that was a good chapter!**

**Greens: Well we liked it!**

**Blue: Same here.**

**Reds: Dido.**

**Me: Well the next chapter is the last chapter. It can't be neverending! Thanks for the support! Read Review! And to answer a question you probably have, no. No, Butch didn't take Buttercup's virginity. They only made out shirtless. I say she had an under bra under her corset. So There you go. Hope next chapter is good.**


	19. Chapter 19: The End

**Me: Well here is the last chapter! Love all of you! I have another idea so we'll see how that goes! Love you all! Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The End**

**No One:**

The church was all set up. Everyone was in their seats and were listening to the priest start the ceremony. Blossom standing in an elegant and beautiful wedding dress with some red lining the top of it and the style being ball gown. Brick in a formal wedding prince outfit that was completely red, he was so happy for the color. Bubbles stood in an elegant and beautiful wedding dress as well with an intricate blue design going down until the skirt of her mermaid style dress. Boomer was wearing a navy blue formal wedding prince outfit, and was ecstatic about the color.

"If there are any objections to the marriage of these two couples speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said to everyone.

Suddenly a loud crackling was heard throughout the church as well as loud laughter and the guards at the entrance flying through the previously closed church doors. Then came in two people, both laughing loudly. One was a female in a dress and a pirate hat. And the other was a male who was holding onto the female tightly.

"I object!" The girl yelled to the whole church.

"What! Why? Why do you object to our marriages?!"Blossom and Bubbles yelled in the dark. The candles and lights had gone as soon as the doors had flown open, so no one could see.

"Because we want to, that's why we object!" the male said still holding onto the female tightly, but raising his head from her shoulder where it had been resting.

"Who are you to object to this marriage?!" Brick yelled being mad that someone was objecting to his marriage with Blossom.

"Who are you?!" Boomer yelled feeling the same way as Brick, mad that he was being stopped from marrying his Bubbles.

"Ignore him, he's tired. We object because you didn't wait for us!" The female yelled, lime green electricity started to play across her fingers. Blossom and Bubbles noticed this and Blossom immediately put pink fire back on the candle wicks around the room and saw that the two pirate intruders were actually her sister, the Maid of Honor, and her mate, the Best Man.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled in a whiny tone at their sister wearing a light green short dress and her pirate hat.

"Butch!" Brick and Boomer yelled in an annoyed tone at their brother wearing a green formal prince outfit.

"What?!" Buttercup and Butch said with smirks on their faces as they made their way up next to their siblings. "I told them that I didn't need an invitation because I was part of the wedding party." Buttercup said to her sisters as they rolled their eyes. Blossom and Bubbles explained to the guards who they were and the guards left. But they all smiled and were happy. Buttercup and Butch were holding hands the whole time as the rest of the ceremony went on without any more interruptions.

"I now pronounce you, Pirate Prince Brick and Pirate Princess Blossom, husband and wife. And I now pronounce you, Pirate Prince Boomer and Pirate Princess Bubbles, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. And I encourage all couples present to kiss for good luck." The priest said as the ceremony finished. All couples present kissed.

Buttercup and Butch had to be pulled separate ways to the same table to make sure they didn't run into anything due to not paying attention because they were making out and walking. Buttercup and Butch had gotten even more inseparable over the month of waiting for this wedding of their siblings.

"So what's new with you two besides being annoyingly hooked at the hip?" Bubbles asked looking at the green loving couple.

"You think how Butch and I are, is annoying? Wow, I would have thought that you would be gushing over with excitement for how romantic I am with Butch!" Buttercup stated with surprise.

"We are, but our point is that you guys make us married couples look like we are just flings!" Blossom stated.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm engage now isn't it?!" Buttercup said with a fake shocked look and tone.

Blossom and Bubbles' eyes immediately widened and they squealed. Brick and Boomer looked dumbfounded at their brother. Butch was sitting with his arms around Buttercup, who was sitting on his lap because he placed her there, smirking and avoiding direct eye contact with anyone.

"Dude, you finally asked her to marry you." Brick said. Butch widened his eyes for a second and nodded a little. He still didn't make eye contact.

"That is what she said now isn't? You don't think I'd let her be engaged to anyone except me did you?" Butch said hugging Buttercup tighter. She smiled and leaned back against him as her sisters as they looked at her emerald and spinel engagement ring.

"Life as a pirate princess captain and werecat is perfect." Buttercup said smiling.

**They all lived a happily pirate-y ever after together for all eternity. They all stayed happy and they were still pirates. Once the greens were married they had a fun and electric honeymoon. But they all stayed together and they are all happy for eternity.**

* * *

**Me: Well there you go. Hope it was good! Review please! Have fantastic lives! I'll try to make more fanfics! See you all around!**


End file.
